Never Alone
by acting-fangirl
Summary: Bert and Mary saw each other for the last time in 1924. In 1930 (when two orphans step into Bert's life) Mary Poppins returns. [Mary x Bert] (Part I and II: complete; Part III: In-Progress)
1. Chapter 1

London 1930

It was a beautiful autumn morning in London. The birds were chirping and the people enjoyed the last warm sunbeams. The first golden leaves gave the city something elegant and friendly. At the park near Cherry Tree Lane, Bert knelt and drew chalk pictures on the pavement. He happily whistled a tune and enjoyed the beautiful weather. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't realized he had a small audience for quite some time.

"That's nice."

Bert looked up and saw a little girl, about 6 years old, pointing to a picture of Big Ben.

"Thank you!"

A hearty smile crept to her lips and Bert was sure that he had never seen a cuter child.

Her eyes were blue as a sapphire, her hair dark auburn, her skin pleasantly pale with light freckles and rosy cheeks. He looked around: she was alone. Only one boy, about two to three years older than her, stood a few feet, with her back to them, behind them. He seemed nervous, as he kept pacing back and forth, kneading his hands behind his back.

"Where are your parents?"

„I don't 'ave parents…" she mumbled, examining her feet.

"Oh ..." Then he realized that she is probably from the nearby orphanage. He knew the children because they were in the park sometimes. But he can't remember seeing her.

The artist took a closer look at the boy in the background: it was Matthew, actually an orphan. Matthew was 9 years old and was always one of the first when Bert made music again. Again Bert looked around, but saw no one who belonged to the orphanage. Normally the children were never alone, especially when they were so young! Just as he was about to voice his question, a hysterical cry was heard:

"Elizabeth! Matthew! "

The girl was shocked while the boy whirled around and glared at her: "I told you we get in trouble, Liz!"

A chubby lady in her early 40s came towards them and you could already feel their anger. Her blaming words passed Bert. The reaction of the children distracted him. Matthew was visibly ashamed and showed regret. Elizabeth, as the girl was apparently called, was defiant. He now listened more closely:

„No! I want to get out! I want to play! ", Bert had to smile as he noticed the slight cockney accent. 'Pretty tough for her age'

"No discussion, young lady! You must follow the rules! Now apologize to the man for disturbing him! "

"Oh no, miss. She didn't bother me. Everything's alright, "he smiled pleasantly at the little one and you could see how she visibly relaxed.

"Alright ... goodbye," the lady took both by the hand and led them back to the orphanage.

Bert tapped his cap and nodded, "Goodbye."

A few meters away, Elizabeth cast a look over her shoulder before pulling on the lady's skirt. "May I go back for a moment?", the older woman barely nodded and Elizabeth ran back to Bert.

"Can I come back and watch you draw?"

"Yes of course!"

"Thank you Mr. ..."

"Call me Bert"

"Elizabeth!", the woman shouted.

"I have to go ... Bye Mr. Bert," with these words she disappeared.

* * *

In the evening, Bert was sitting in his apartment, working on his latest oil painting. It was a portrait of none other than Mary Poppins. Mary ... He hadn't seen her in years. They wrote letters from time to time, but they simply couldn't get a job in London. He was sure that she simply avoided all jobs in this city. The last family she worked with was the Millers in 1922.

The Millers were a poor family consisting of the parents Henry and Emma, the twins Peter and Colin and a little boy. The twins were always teased, which made them very sick. The boys were very shy and the father was an alcoholic. Mary came after a silent call for help from their mother. Emma Miller was overwhelmed with the whole situation, especially as she had to take care of her youngest son. Bert saw him earlier this day: Matthew. Mary came to them when the children were 10 and 1 years old. Of course Mary Poppins could help them and the Millers were happy again. Until a fateful day:

At Christmas 1923, a fire broke out in the house where they lived and only the two-year-old Matthew could be saved. When Bert heard this, his heart broke. This family didn't deserve such a fate! They were buried in January 1924 - this was the last time he saw Mary. He remembers that day as if it were yesterday. Mary was with a family in Scotland at the time, but came to the funeral. She acted strange, really strange. Mary looked at Bert with a look as if she were ashamed-just why? He was sure that the Nanny reproached that she could not save the four dead. She avoided him. Only a good year later, at Christmas 1924, the first letter came from her. Bert went to his desk and took the letter from the drawer. He ran his fingers over the beautiful letters and began to read:

 _Bert,_

 _I know that I have not reported for an eternity._ _But I'm very busy and it looks like I will not be going back to London in the foreseeable future._

 _Nevertheless, I wanted to wish you a nice party._

 _Even if we have not seen each other for a long time, you are still an important part of my life._ _I hope you do not spend Christmas alone and celebrate this day with friends and have fun. Such a special and gentle person as you should not be alone._

 _You mentioned some time ago that you need a new sweater. Of course I did not forget that and I knitted you one. I hope you like it._

 _Merry Christmas and take care of yourself_

 _Mary_

Bert was playing with the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing. Coincidentally, it was exactly that he had gotten from her back then. He just loved this sweater. Not just because it kept him warm - no, mostly because he was from Mary. He went back to his picture, gave it the final touch and examined it.

"Where are you Mary? When are you coming back?"

* * *

 **Finally, I've written the first chapter in the story, which has been in my head for half an eternity.** **Since I've already planned everything from start to finish, I can tell you that the story (if I really continue it haha) will be very long.**

 **The story is mainly about Mary and Bert but also Elizabeth and Matthew will have a role :)**

 **(Oh, a little more info: In my story, Bert has something magical and therefore does not age (like Mary), but more on that in the upcoming chapters)**

 **By the way, Mary is coming soon ;D**

 **And sorry for my bad english! If anyone wants to be a beta reader and help me with grammar (and especially the cockney accent): Thank you! Haha I REALLY need help**


	2. Chapter 2- Birthday present

Here's the second chapter :)

I also wanted to thank you for the follows and favs :D

I'm still looking for beta readers because my English isn't the best…

—

Bert has been visited by Elizabeth almost every day since their first meeting. She simply admired his works and his music - she was inspired.

Of course, the artist enjoyed that people liked his creations.

Liz was a quiet observer. Sometimes people talked to Bert and she listened.

Probably the most interesting conversation was when a chimney sweep talked to his colleague about his birthday, which was the following day. This brought the girl to an idea.

The next morning, Elizabeth secretly sneaked out of the orphanage.

She got out of the window and climbed down over the tree that stood in front of it. It wasn't the first time she did that, and she didn't care if she got into trouble - she wanted to get a birthday present for him.

She quickly ran away from the orphanage to Mrs. Corry's shop.

She knew that she would find everything she needed there: chalk and gingerbread.

It was early November and the rain from last night was frozen, causing Liz to slip over and over again.

Just a few meters before she reached the store she stumbled, fell and slid across the icy ground.

Tears shot into her eyes, but she stayed calm. Her left hand and left cheek hurts badly, and when she touched her cheek she noticed that she was bleeding.

Nevertheless, she did not stop and went to the shop- but this time slower.

As she arrived at the shop, she reassured herself that no one saw her. After all, she was on a secret mission.

Quietly she sneaked into the shop and went first to the gingerbread. Her luck was that she not only looked younger than she actually was, but was also very small and petite. A doctor once said that she was very likely to be born too soon.

When she arrived at the gingerbread she let her eyes wander through the shelves again: nobody was there. Quickly she put a small bag in her pocket and proceeded inconspicuously.

Still, she tried to remain unseen because nobody would sell her anything- everyone knew she was an orphan without any money.

She continued her "shopping" and went to the back of the store, where she could find chalk and other things. Elizabeth knew Bert needed dark blue and dark red, so she chose those colours.

The girl had problems to reach these two colours. When she looked around, she saw a box. She placed it in a suitable place and climbed up.

Just as she was about to put the colours in her pockets, she was interrupted a voice: „What are you doing, young lady?"

She was startled and dropped the chalk, which crashed on the ground.

She didn't turn around. Bert stood behind her and she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes for such an action. Nevertheless, his voice did not sound angry- but disappointed.

"I ... I looked at the chalk," she lied, climbing from the box, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Elizabeth ...", his words were more admonishing, but barely more than a whisper, "and what's in your pocket?"

"Gingerbread ...", she scratched the back of her head and continued to look ashamed on her feet.

"Aha ... And what did you want to do with the chalk and the gingerbread?"

"I wanted to give you a birthday present..."

With a sad smile Bert knelt in front of Liz and put a hand on her shoulder: "Why in the world did you want to give me a birthday present? I don't need any presents, especially not if they're stolen."

She looked up and was about to answer when Bert saw her wound on her face: "Gosh, Lizzy! What happened to you? Has anyone done that to you? "

He sounded horrified and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"No, I just slipped. But it only hurts a bit. "

„Are you hurt anywhere else? Do you need to see a doctor? "

"My left hand hurts."

"Let me see," as she held out his hand, he took it carefully and examined it, „not that bad. I don't think you have to go to the doctor."

With a look of admiration, Liz looked at the artist. They had only known each other for a few months, but he cared more for her than any other person she has ever known. He was almost like a father to her. But her question, why she can not live with him, the people from the orphanage always answered with strange stuff. Something with unmarried and classes. She never understood until she asked Bert about a week ago what it was all about.

 _"You know, Lizzy, there are people who have a little more money than others. Some have a lot, some, have little and then there are those in between. That is why it has been divided into the upper class, the middle class and the lower class. "_

 _"And where are you?"_

 _Bert was a little uncomfortable with this question. How was he supposed to explain to a child that he had no money?_

 _„_ _I'm in the lower class. But this does not mean that you are worse than the others. You only have less money."_

She was thrown out of her mind when Bert got up and said, "Come on, give me the gingerbread and the chalk and we'll go away from here before Mrs. Corry see you."

Elizabeth nodded, handed him the bag of gingerbread and picked up the chalk.

Both went to the cash desk, where Bert paid with his yesterday's earnings.

After they left the shop, he gave her both: "Here, you can do with it what you want."

Her eyes lit up when she came up with an idea: "Thanks! I'll be right back!"

"But don't run and be careful! I don't want you to break your bones!"

Nevertheless, she flitted to the orphanage, climbed over the tree into her room, went into the hall and ran to a room where she knew she would find old newspapers there. And indeed: a whole bunch was in the corner.

She quickly grabbed a newspaper and wrapped up the gingerbread and the chalk as best as she could.

Bert sold in the park hot chestnuts and about an hour after she was gone, Elizabeth stood with a wry grin before him, her hands were behind her back and her face now swollen and blue: "Left or right?"

"Mhmmm. Left."

She gave him the gift. On it was a light green hair bow: "Happy Birthday, Mr. Bert!"

With a smile he accepted the gift: "Thank you, Lizzy"

Elizabeth spent the whole day in the park. After a while Matthew came over and both kids played in the park. Bert was a bit worried because Liz coughed a lot and her wounds kept bleeding. At one point he got her a bandage for the face and the hand.

Later that day Bert began to draw a picture. He was watched by the two children. Matthew left as the sky slowly turned pink, but Liz stayed for a moment.

"Bert?", Elizabeth looked at her feet and folded her arms behind her back. She looked as if she had to confess to him that she had destroyed his apartment. Did she want to apologize for the incident in the morning?

The artist looked up from his latest creation, which he just finished, and raised an eyebrow: "Yes?"

"I know you're mad at me but ... can you teach me that?"

A wry smile crept over his face: "I'm not mad at you ... I was just disappointed, because I never expected something from you."

"Really?"

"Really ... and what do you want to get taught?"

Her eyes widened: "Everything! I want to paint as well as you do! And I want to be able to make music too! And show me how to put on these bandages!", she pointed at her hand.

Bert got up and patted the chalk dust off his shirt and pants.

"I can try ...", he scratched his head, "tomorrow I want to play the guitar. Maybe we should start with this instrument?"

Elizabeth grinned from one ear to the other: "Yes! I will be there! And I'll try hard! Bye."

With these words she disappeared towards the orphanage.

The next day, Bert waited patiently for Elizabeth, but she didn't come.

When she was not there the next days, he began to worry. Something was wrong.

I hope you liked the second chapter :)

I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter :)

And a well-known character finally returns. Guess who it is ;P


	3. Chapter 3- Worries and guilt

It was a cold winter day in London. It was snowing and storming, so the roads were almost dead. Bert looked out of his window and frowned. Normally he would not go to the park in such weather, but he still had a promise to keep. And he never broke a promise. So he put on his thickest jacket and gloves, wrapped the scarf around his neck and put on his cap.

Outside, he was caught by a gust, which is why he pulled his jacket closer and buried his face in the scarf. It never really took a long time to get to the park, but today it was like a journey.

When he arrived at the park he was alone- Elizabeth was not there. His eyes went to the orphanage and he decided to ask what was going on. If she had a curfew, Matthew would have told him that like before. But the artist hadn't seen him since that day, too. He had a weird feeling because Liz coughed so much besides her injuries. The people from the orphanage knew Bert, as he previously made music here and there, and because the children like Elizabeth and Matthew also listened to his music, when they were in the park. He was also the responsible chimney sweep.

He walked quickly towards the orphanage. Since he only had fingerless gloves, his fingers froze and his face was already hurting because of the cold snow. After a few minutes, he arrived at his destination and rang the doorbell. It was not long before the door was opened and the plump woman stood before him: "Good that you are here, Mr. Alfred. Come with me!"

With quick, small steps she went up the stairs and down a hallway. Bert followed her perplexed and stopped with her in front of a door. As he stepped into the doorway, his jaw dropped slightly. Elizabeth was lying on a small bed. Her skin was as white as the snow outside, and dark circles beneath her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking all over. Next to her was Matthew. He seemed healthy, but his facial expressions were worried. Bert's heart broke by this sight.

"She's been coughing a lot the last few days. Tonight the fever came. Matthew was at her side all the time ... "

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No, that's why it's good that you're here. Elizabeth can't even stand. Could you maybe take her one to the doctor? Nobody here can bring her to him."

With a nod, he went to her and noticed that she was awake.

"Mr. Bert, "she tried to look at him through her glassy eyes and coughed.

"All right, Lizzy. We'll take you to the doctor now. "

"Can I come with you?" Matthew asked, taking turns looking from the chubby woman to Bert.

"I do not know if that's-" but the boy's puppy eyes made the strict woman grow weak, "alright. But you wait in the waiting room! "

Bert put a hand on the boy's shoulder: "Matthew, could you please get a jacket and a blanket for Lizzy? And put on your thickest jacket. It's pretty uncomfortable outside. And I don't want her to freeze even more and you'll get sick, too. "

With a nod, the nine-year-old vanished in the hallway.

"Will I die?", Bert, who was just taking off his scarf, petrified on this question.

"No, you won't", with a tortured smile he wrapped the scarf around her neck. Presumably she has been told all the horror stories about the children who die from their illnesses in the winter.

As soon as he finished his thoughts Matthew came back with a jacket and a blanket. Gratefully, Bert accepted this and put Elizabeth's jacket on with the woman whose name he still did not know.

"Let's go," with these words he picked her up and went down the stairs. Matthew darted towards the door to open it. When Bert wanted to thank him, he saw that the boy's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth. They showed pure fear and he was sure he could see a little tear.

Outside, the four were greeted by a heavy snowstorm but this did not stop them from visiting the doctor. Bert realized how much Elizabeth was trembling and looked at her. Her eyelids grew heavier and her head fell from right to left. He changed his grip so that he could stabilize her head with one hand.

"Hey, don't fall asleep Lizzy. You have to tell the doctor how you feel and whats wrong."

"But I'm so tired ...", her words were not more than a whisper.

"Nevertheless, it isn't good if you fall asleep now... Tell me something."

"What ...", a coughing spell plagued her and Bert felt guilty.

"Alright ...Then ..." he got an idea:

 _Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey_

 _Chim chim cher-oo!_

 _I does what I likes and I likes what I do_

 _Today I'm a screever and as you can see_

 _A screever's an artist of 'ighest degree_

 _And it's all me own work_

 _From me own memory_

Bert sang this often when he was painting and Liz always whistled the melody. But this time as she tried to whistle, she was plagued by coughing again. Matthew was always at Berts side, looking at his little friend. This sight hurt the artist and chimney sweep. Not only because of Elizabeths illness -no, also the pure fear in the boy's eyes. He could imagine that Elizabeth was like a sister to him. If she died, it would probably be the second time he lost his family.

When they arrived at the doctor, they immediately lead Liz into the treatment room. Bert, Matthew and Mrs. Fisher, as she had introduced herself to the registration, sat in the waiting room. Again and again they heard a cough coming out of the room. Matthew tapped Berts shoulder and asked: "Will she be healthy again?"

With a tired smile he nodded: "Yes, I think so. You know her."

But deep inside he had a strange feeling. A feeling that told him it wouldn't be easy.

After a eternity, the three were called into the room and were received with a worried look by the doctor. Elizabeth lay on the stretcher and was plagued by a slight breathlessness.

"What's wrong with her Doc?" Matthew blurted out.

"Sit down," he said and pointed to the two chairs next to the stretcher.

The adults did as they were told and Matthew clung to Bert's arm. The doctor also pulled up a chair and leaned forward so that he was at eye level with the boy: "Your sister has a lung disease. That's why she has to cough so much and is in pain. But with the right treatment, she will be well soon, "he looked at Bert," I would like to talk to you in private when this is alright. "

"Of course," Bert realized that the doctor took her for Liz's family. This was not so erroneous. All had dark hair, only Elizabeth's were more reddish, and they had bright eyes: Bert's and Elizabeth's were bright blue and Matthew's gray-blue.

With a nod, Mrs. Fisher took Matthew by the hand and headed outside while Bert and the doctor walked to the window. The doctor watched the snowstorm for a moment before turning to him: "Your daughter has pneumonia - a relatively heavy one. She needs a lot of rest and care around the clock. I will give you medication that she need to take take. It's important! I do not want to scare you, but there is a high probability that she will not survive this winter if they receive incorrect and not sufficient treatment. "

Berts blood froze. Did he just hear right? Lizzy is more or less dying? He looked at the girl, who was coughing again. That the doctor called him her father he ignored at that moment.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

After the doctor had told him everything, Bert picked Elizabeth up and carried her outside. Mrs. Fisher wanted to know if it is really that bad but before she could ask she studied his face. His sombre look said everything.

"What do we have to consider?" Mrs. Fisher asked as they stepped out of the door into the cold.

"She has to take medicines, that I already got. She also needs care all around the clock. She has to drink a lot and needs bed rest because of her fever. If her condition worsens, she must go to the hospital as soon as possible." Bert stopped at a crossing: "I suggest that I take care of her. The other orphans need you and Lizzy needs someone who doesn't have 50 other children around. Only if that's okay for you."

Mrs. Fisher thought for a moment before nodding, "I think that's a good idea."

The adults looked at the girl who had fallen asleep in Bert's arms. She looked anything but peaceful: her face was anything but peaceful and she coughed slightly again and again.

"I think you should bring the little girl to your apartment as soon as possible," the lady straightened Elizabeth's scarf.

"Can I come with you?" Matthew asked Bert.

"You have to ask Mrs. Fisher."

The boy turned to the lady: "Please! I also promise that I will behave... And I'll be back before sunset! "

"Alright ... but only if you do not disturb Mr. Alfred and leave Elizabeth alone."

„I promise!", he clung to the jacket of Bert.

"Thank you, Mr. Alfred. I know that she is in good hands..."

With these words separated their ways and Bert went with the children towards this street.

* * *

Once in his small apartment, he put Elizabeth on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Matthew sat down at the foot and did not leave her side.

As Bert lit the fireplace, he heard the boy whisper, "You need to get well, Liz! And I know that you will!... I don't know what to do without you ... You're like a sister to me."

When he started crying, Berts heart broke again.

There he was: with two orphans in his small apartment. One was more or less

dying while the other was afraid to lose his loved ones for the second time. He wondered what it would be like to have children of his own. Could he even afford that? He worked the whole day and the apartment he lived in would never fit in with his wife and children. He had a bed and a sofa, a really tiny kitchen and a table with two chairs. And so the apartment was already full.

In the kitchen Bert prepared a tea for himself and the two orphans. Matthew sat down at the table. "My mom said that you only drink tea at the table," was his answer to Bert's questioning look.

Elizabeth woke up and yawned as Bert put down the cup on the bedside table. „Did you sleep well? I made you a tea. I think this is good for you."

he girl straightened up clumsily and reached for the cup: "Thank you Mr."

Again she started coughing, spilling some of the tea on the blanket.

„Oh, sorry…"

„Don't mind ... But drink something- it's important!"

After the tea was drunk, she lay down again and fell asleep. Matthew also joined her in the land of dreams.

Bert, however, stood at the window and looked into the cloudy sky: "Mary, where are you? I need you... they need you. "

A glance at the clock told him that it was only a quarter to two, so he decided to paint a new oil painting. It was a beautiful alpine landscape with a meadow full of flowers and in the background the mountains. In the meadow stood a small lonely cabin, in front of it stood a nicely arranged table. Due to the distraction, he did not notice that after a while the wind turned and the snowstorm subsided. Nevertheless, he regularly looked to Elizabeth. Only an energetic knock on his door brought him back to reality. He looked first at the clock that showed half past three and then at the orphans: Elizabeth was still asleep, and Matthew was sitting on the kitchen floor, drawing Bert's instruments with a pencil. With a raised eyebrow, Bert walked to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped as he saw who stood before him: "Mary Poppins ..."

He could not believe his eyes but there she stood, almost a decade after their last meeting and she was just as breathtaking as ever.

"It was about time that you open the door. Or did you want to leave me out there the whole night?", she was apparently still the same as then. Graceful as ever she stepped into his apartment and put down his umbrella and bag.

But why was she here? Had she heard his silent call for help?

„The wind brought me here. Somebody needs my help? ", She spoke to him as to her employers and not as to a friend, whom one already knew the whole life.

"Yeah, I ... come with me," he wanted to take her hand but hesitated-instead, he just went forward.

When she was within sight of the bed, that was around the corner, Mary's expression suddenly changed.

"She's very sick. The doctor said she may not survive the winter ... She needs your help, Mary!" His voice trembled.

Mary hesitated for a moment: "You have a daughter?", her voice was much softer and quieter now than it sounded almost horrified. She could never forbid Bert to start a family, especially since she wholeheartedly wished him on the one hand and on the other hand he would be a fabulous father. Or is he already?

"What? No! You …" Matthew stepped into the room and Mary immediately recognized him, ‚Matthew Miller?'

One thing was clear to her: she and Bert seemed to have a lot to talk about.

"Are you here to help Liz?", the boy asked, knowing the woman was somehow familiar to him.

Mary nodded, "Yes ... Yes, I am."

Bert did not notice he was holding his breath and waited to hear her answer. Despite everything he sighed with relief: "Thank you ..."

"What does she have?"

"Pneumonia. The doctor gave me medi- "he stopped when he saw her look, who said more than a thousand words, "I'll bring you the bag. "

After handing her the bag, he knelt down next to Elizabeth and gently woke her up. "Look, Lizzy. Here's someone to help you." The girl blinked tiredly and studied the woman. Meanwhile, Mary stopped and watched Bert. When she saw him her knees became weak. The way he wanted to help the two children and that he was really gentle was just heartbreaking.

"Who are you?"

"Her name is Mary Poppins, she's an old friend of mine."

Mary Poppins put her own medicine on a spoon and sat down next to Bert, so she could give the girl the medicine: "Here, then you will certainly feel better."

Skeptically, Elizabeth looked at the liquid before taking it.

"And? What does it taste like?"

"Gingerbread," she said satisfied.

Mary and Bert smiled at each other, noticing how close they were. Her smile disappeared slowly from her lips. There they knelt shoulder to shoulder in front of the bed and were as close as they had been for about seven years. They looked at each other and found no words. Presumably, they did not quite realize that they were reunited. The cool façade that Mary was laying on earlier was now gone. Only when something picked at Bert's shirt they were brought back again: "I think I have to go now... Can I come back tomorrow?"

„Of course! Should I go with you? It's getting dark and it's still stormy."

"I'll go with him," Mary interjected. The adults stood up at the same time and looked at each other.

"Are you sure? It is not really safe outside. "

"Bert ... I can take care of myself. Besides, it would be better if you stay here with Elizabeth. She knows you and probably call you if something is wrong... Trust me." She simply knew that he could not contradict her and he agreed with a nod.

* * *

When Mary returned about half an hour later, Elizabeth slept again and Bert cooked. It smelled like soup, which did not surprise her - of course he would prepare something that was good for the patient.

"I hope you still eat my legendary" he turned and almost collapsed with her, "Chicken Soup." Only a few inches separated them and both instantly took a step backwards, agreeing in silence that it was too much close for their first meeting.

"Bert, I ..."

A fit of coughing interrupted them and Bert walked quickly to Elizabeth. "Are you feeling worse again?" She nodded and shook all over.

"I'm cold…"

Bert looked worriedly at her face and was sure she was paler than in the morning. He picked her up and carried her along with the blanket to the sofa, which stood directly in front of the fireplace. "I hope you get warmer now."

The girl mumbled into the blanket and looked alternately between Mary and Bert. She was so incredibly grateful to them for taking care of her. This was not a matter of course. However, her eyelids became heavier and it was not long before she fell asleep again. They both waited a moment before silently sitting down at the table.

It was Mary, who broke the silence: "Bert, I ... I wanted to apologize."

Unbelieving, he looked up and tried to read her gaze. She looked like she was feeling guilty. "What on earth are you apologizing for?"

"I left before an eternity without even saying a word. And since then I couldn't bear to look you in the eyes…"

"We wrote each other."

„Oh come on, Bert! Letters are not the same as a personal conversation ... ", she hesitated and played with the tablecloth," I should have come back to London sooner ... "

He raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and placing his hand on hers. With a wry smile he said: "You can't do anything about it ... You just didn't find a job here."

"No, Bert. I avoided the jobs here in London... "

When Mary pulled her hand away and stood up, Bert leaned back and looked at her in disbelief.

"What?", his voice was not more than a whisper, "why that?"

In her letters she always wrote to him that she couldn't find a family in need in London and the surrounding area. On the one hand, this seemed strange to him, but on the other hand, he would not have expected Mary to lie to him.

"Things have changed ... I ... I ...", for the first time in his life he saw her speechless - he would never have expected anything like that from her. He got up and stood in front of her.

"Hey ... you do not have to talk about it, if you don't want to. The main thing is you're here now."

When he looked at her with his wry but warm smile, she could not help but embrace him with devotion. Bert stiffened first, before he relaxed and stroked her back: "Everything's fine, Mary."

'Nothing is fine', she thought and closed her eyes.

After they parted, Bert unconsciously rested his hands on her waist and smiled at her. "Now tell me, how have the last few years been?"

"Not much different from the ones before", she sat down again - he did the same, "only that this time I was working a lot in France and Germany. Otherwise it was the same as always: I helped families and was taken to the next one."

"You act as if it were the most normal thing in the world to help people."

"It should be the most normal thing, Bert," her gaze went to Elizabeth for a moment, "besides, you're doing the same right now."

When she saw his questioning expression, she smiled slightly: "You help Elizabeth ... Did you actually adopt her?"

"What? No ... she always annoys the ladies from the orphanage but she can not live here. You know, unmarried, lower class. "The last sentence really hurt Mary.

"But some people think she is my daughter," he laughed slightly.

"That could actually be at first the sight ... I thought so too."

"What the same hair and eye color all matter," said Bert with a played shock and received a warning look from Mary. However, this did not last long, because she had to smile. It was almost like the time when she was not there was forgotten.

They both sat for a while and talked about some of the families that Mary helped and Bert showed her some new works of art. He wanted to hide the portrait he drew on the day he met Elizabeth but, however, failed. Unlike he had expected, she was not horrified but thanked timidly. He was glad she was back, even if she seemed slightly changed here and there.

* * *

Towards midnight, they found themselves on the roof, silently glancing over London. Both were clinging to their thoughts and, coincidentally, thought of the same thing: their evenings on London's rooftops dancing and singing. But none of them wanted to ask each other to dance, because despite the amazingly relaxed nature, there was still a certain distance that has developed over the last 6 years.

"One more question, Bert"

"You know you can ask me anything"

"Why does Elizabeth call you Mr. Bert?"

He had to laugh softly: "That's not as spectacular as you might think: the day I met her she wanted to know my name and I said "Bert". She thought it was my last name and called me "Mr. Bert ". I did inform her the next day, but she still wanted to call me that anyway. And I call her Lizzy, which she doesn't like. So we're even. "

Mary just rolled her eyes as he grinned at her in amusement. A moment later, the church bells twelve o' clock and both pairs of eyes wandered to the large watch hands nearby.

"I think it would be best if we go to sleep."

Bert nodded in agreement: "You can take the bed."

Mary's eyes opened slightly and looked at him. She would never admit it, but she had actually forgotten that she had no place to sleep. She was too used to sleeping in a separate room with the families. "And what about you? Elizabeth sleeps on the sofa."

With a weary smile, he stood up and handed her his hand, which she took: "Do not worry about me. I have a plan. "

Even if she did not admit it and never let it show, she became uncomfortable. What did he mean by that? Did he want to sleep with her in the bed? Although they were best friends, so to speak, they were pared for six years. They just were not as close as they once were. Nervously, she made her way back to his apartment.

Once there, he went forward and pulled an old mattress out of the storage room and put it in the middle of the room. "Luckily I kept it. And before you ask: No, I have no problem with that." Both then put on their sleep clothes and wished a good night. Bert fell asleep while Mary spent half the night staring at the ceiling, sleepless and thought-infested.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the nearly 4000 words;) I just had to install Chim-Chim Cheree hehe**

 **In the next chapter, you will learn why medicine hasn't worked :3**

 **From now on there is more of Mary ;P**

 **I think this was my worst translation ever... Sorry! (I'm still looking for beta-readers)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Hospital

Bert was wakened in the early morning by a heavy coughing fit of Elizabeth. Without even thinking about it for long, he got up and went to her. She shivered and Bert touched her forehead: she was glowing. "Are you feeling worse?"

The girl wanted to say something but could only nod. There was pale light in the room, so he switched on the lamp. Then he realized that her skin was more pale than yesterday. It was as if life slowly escaped her.

Mary was awakened by a slight shake on her shoulder and the sound of her name "Bert?"

"We have to go to the hospital," he said in a timid voice and a worried expression.

After Mary and Bert had changed their clothes, they wanted to put on Elizabeth's jacket. But when she had a coughing fit again, the adults saw that she was coughing blood. Without hesitating for a second, Bert picked Elizabeth up, covered her with a blanket, and headed to the door.

There was no wind outside and it was quiet, the city was covered in snow. Normally the silence would be pleasant, but today it was scary. They silently went to the hospital and both hoped that everything would end well. The snow crunched beneath their feet and their tracks were the only ones. Elizabeth's condition has deteriorated despite Mary's medicine. She looked bad the day before but now she did not even look alive anymore. With an empty look, Bert walked along the path, wondering if Liz was really dying. She was still too young and full of energy. She was a sunshine. But now the sun was covered by thick clouds.

Although Mary did not know the little girl too well, she felt sorry for her. But what really tore her heart was Bert. She could really feel his fear of dying. He did not even look at her as his gaze focused on the path. From time to time he looked at Elizabeth, probably to make sure she was still alive.

The way to the hospital felt like half an eternity and when they reached it they stopped for the moment before getting into it. While Bert was silently carrying the girl, Mary did everything you needed a voice for. Due to her poor condition Elizabeth was taken directly to a treatment room- like the day before. The two adults were waiting outside in the hall without saying a word. Mary knitted a scarf while Bert just sat there and kneaded his hands. After about fifteen minutes, the door opened and Bert's eyes flicked up: Liz was taken out of the room, her hand hanging limply down the side. Slowly, he straightened up and watched her afterwards, his face numb. A nurse spoke to them, but Bert only picking up the parts "bad state" and "stationary". The two followed the hospital staff into a small, secluded room at the end of the corridor on the top floor. They stopped outside the room and waited. Mary stood next to her old friend and carefully put a hand on his shoulder as they watched the young nurse. She kindly brought them two chairs and placed them next to the bed, but only when she left the room and said goodbye the others entered it. Timidly, Bert sat down on the chair so he would not wake the little Girl. But he wondered if Lizzy was really asleep, just pretending or not conscious at all? When he worked with the sick and injured intermittently a few years ago, he had seen so much. But now he just don't know.

Both spent the whole day at her bed, only Mary went out to get some groceries, and then they went to a nearby café to eat and drink. Throughout that time, a thought kept popping up in Mary's mind that she should not have: what if it was her own daughter lying in that bed? In addition, the way Bert was worried was heartbreaking. When they were sent home because of the ending visiting hours, she saw how much it hurt him. Mary knew he would take the disease from Elizabeth if he could. As he left, he stroked her hair out of the face and straightened the blanket: "We'll be back tomorrow ... good night"

* * *

The way home was just as silent as the rest of the day. Only when the adults sat at the table in Bert's apartment and ate he began to speak: "Why didn't your medicine work?" his voice was monotone.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why didn't your medicine work. I thought this always works? "

Mary cleared her throat and clasped her hands. How could she explain that to him now? "You know, Bert ... There are people where the medicine will work, like Jane and Michael Banks or the Miller twins," she shivered briefly, "but there are also people where the medicine is only helps partially or does not work at all. As with Uncle Albert, for example", her voice was getting quieter. If their thoughts were correct, then they would have a problem.

"Are you telling me that Lizzy is magical or did I misunderstand something?"

"I do not know, Bert ... I've already seen that the medicine has not struck properly with normal children. But most of the time this happens to those who have something magical about them. Did you notice something ... strange about her? "

Bert thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No ... the only thing that's strange about 'er is that she's so small and petite. Besides, she looks younger than she actually is. And she is very interested in everything. But I've never noticed anything magical about her. "

"Well. But should you ever notice something, please let me know! "

"Why? Would it be bad if she 'ad something magical about 'er? "

"Well ... if it's like you then not. That would only mean that she ages less. But if she has a magic like Uncle Albert or me, then it would be better if she learns certain things. "

„I understand…"

Bert learned that he had something magical about him when he was in his mid-thirties. While it surprised him very much, Mary hardly wondered. However, he could not jump in chalk images or slide up the railing. He just did not age anymore.

After dinner, they talk about trivial things and drank wine before Mary knits and Bert starts to paint another picture. Both were lost in thought- thinking about themselves. They have not seen each other for six years and since Mary came back to London, there has always been a kinda confusing little back and forth between a certain distance, as in this moment, and a closeness, as if they were never separated. Probably this was partly because they were happy to be reunited but also because of the guilt feelings of Mary and Bert's fear for Liz.

* * *

Shortly before midnight they made themselves ready for bed. Bert was already lying on the sofa and staring at the ceiling as Mary came out of the bathroom. She studied him and could read the concern on his face. Without looking away from the ceiling, he asked, "What if she dies? All because I didn't send her back to the orphanage soon enough ... "For the first time he voiced these thoughts aloud.

„Don't blame yourself, Bert. You couldn't know she was getting pneumonia," she came to him.

He straightened up and Mary sat down beside him: "But the cough! I- ", her admonishing look silenced him.

"As I said before: you could not know it. And everything will be fine again. Believe me, I have this feeling. "And at that moment, she was doing something where neither of them, not even her, expected it: she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. She closed her eyes and lingered for a moment. She did not know why she did that. On the one hand, it was probably because of the alcohol she had just drunk. On the other hand, maybe she just wanted it. In the end, it was probably a mix of both. As she slowly released, she whispered again, "Everything will be fine." But she said these words more to herself than to him.

 **I am not quite happy with the chapter but here it is haha**

 **Soon there will be a chapter where only Mary and Bert are and just talk about old times :)**

 **But in the next one, you'll see what happens with Liz**

 **As always, I'm looking forward to reviews ;D**


	5. Chapter 5- Strict parents

The next few days, the two spent mainly in the hospital on Elizabeth's side. Matthew was also there, but he was not allowed to visit her more than twice according to Mrs. Fisher because Liz needed her rest. Her condition improved fortunately, but she slept most of the time and did not even know she had visitors. But when Mary and Bert entered the room about a week after the girl was brought to the hospital, they found her standing by the window. As the door closed, Elizabeth whirled around, grinning at her visitors with slightly tired eyes, "Come here, you have to see this!"

The adults stepped closer and followed their gaze: "Have you ever seen London from above? I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! "

Bert had to laugh as Mary glanced at him, her look saying something like _‚If she knew'_

"You know, Lizzy ... I often see London's rooftops."

"Really?", Her eyes widened and sparkled.

"Yes, I'm not just a street musician and artist but also a chimney sweep. It's my job to be on the roofs. "

"Wow!", She turned to Mary, "and you Miss Poppins? Have you seen that, too? "

 _Miss Poppins_ , the nanny was surprised that the little girl did not simply address her with just a normal 'you'. On the other hand, she still called Bert _,Mr. Bert'_.

"I visited Bert on the rooftops - so yes"

"May I visit you, too?"

"Err...", Bert scratched his head while Mary had to try to hide smiling. As soon as the little one was better, she wanted to dance around on the roofs.

"Pleaseeeeee," she pleaded, clinging to his sleeve.

"I don't think Mrs. Fisher will be happy about it ..."

"I don't care!"

"You should first get well and then you can discuss it," Mary interjected, leading Elizabeth to her bed.

"Ohhh, you are like strict parents," Liz mocked as she covered herself and crossed her arms.

Mary and Bert froze at these words- they gave each other a shocked look. Quickly they wanted to forget this but still thought the same thing: _what if?_ However, they rejected this idea as fast as it came. Fortunately, this strange mood was interrupted by a knock on the door and all three turned to the source of the noise. With a creak the bulky door opened and a doctor and the nurse from the first day stepped inside.

After a friendly greeting the doctor asked Elizabeth: "Well? How are you today? As good as the last days?"

"Better! Much better!"

„I am glad to hear that," he turned to Mary and Bert, "I like Elizabeth's condition. And I am pleased to announce that she is allowed to return home. However", he turned back, raised his forefinger and looked at the girl admonishingly, "you have to stay in bed. Excursions like last night are taboo! "

"What kind of trips?" Bert asked, stepping forward with his arms crossed. Elizabeth smiled shamefaced and hid halfway under the blanket.

"I didn't do anything," she muttered meekly.

The nurse stepped towards them and said, "I caught her last night when she wanted to take a little walk outside. I won't tell you the details."

Elizabeth beckoned to Bert, who leaned towards her. "You can climb down very good. " He wanted to look at her admonishingly, but that failed - he was the same when he was her age. He climbed up and down everywhere and always wanted to experience something new. The only difference: he had not been dying more or less a week earlier. In general, he was just thinking about his childhood and noticed some parallels between him and Lizzy. She was very much like his younger self. Only when it comes to stealing they distinguished themselves-Bert would never have done something like that and never would. He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that Mary and Lizzy were standing in front of him, waiting- ready to leave. Well... Lizzy more than Mary. And what he had not noticed: Elizabeth must have stolen his cap at some point, because she wore it, even if it was too big. "When did you take my cap?"

"When you didn't pay attention."

The nurse and the doctor said goodbye to the three with a smile on their faces, and it didn't took long before Liz was wrapped in her jacket and a scarf Mary had knit at the beginning of her stay, and stood waiting at the door. Again and again she fixed the cap, as it slipped over and over again. "Are you coming? I want to get out of here!"

Mary and Bert looked each other in the eyes for a moment before putting on their jackets and walking outside with the girl. The little girl walked down the corridor as fast as she could, but she was still weak. Outside they were greeted by the most beautiful winter wonderland and Elizabeth beamed all over her face. Suddenly the weakness was forgotten and the strength returned. "I ask Matthew if we're going to sleigh ride!", She was about to run off when Bert grabbed her by the shoulder. "You're not going anywhere, young lady. You heard the doctor. You-"

"Yeah, ‚you have to stay in bed. Excursions like last night are taboo!' I'm not deaf, "she rolled her eyes.

„Not in such a tone, Elizabeth," Mary warned.

The trio made their way to Bert's apartment where Mary cooked tea and the other two worked together on a small picture. In search of a particular brush, Elizabeth noticed a thin book whose cover she found beautiful. She took it and went to Mary and Bert, who were now sitting at the table, "What is written on it?" She held the book up like a trophy- but it was upside down.

Bert put down the cup, took the book with a sad smile and turned it around: "It says, 'Jolly Holiday'. Look inside."

Elizabeth opened it and saw many of Bert's drawings. „Have you drawn all of them?" She asked in disbelief and flicked through the pages. Each painting was a masterpiece on its own, but the most beautiful in her opinion was one that showed the view of Big Ben from London's rooftops.

"Yes, it was a birthday present I got from Mary" he looked over at her and winked at her. He never wanted to have birthday gifts, but this one was different. He loved it and kept it in honor.

* * *

Not much happened on this day. Elizabeth and Bert still painted until dinner and Lizzy had gone to bed, or more to couch, right after supper and immediately fell asleep. The adults stayed awake, playing chess quietly- they didn't want to wake up the girl.

But when Bert began to yawn more and more, they decided to go to sleep. But there was one thing that struck them: the sofa, Bert had been sleeping on in the last few days, was occupied by Elizabeth and he had thrown away the mattress, which was more damaged and uncomfortable the he admitted at the day of Mary's return. Both looked at each other questioningly.

"I can sleep on the floor."

"Are you crazy!? It is freezing cold! You'll get ill... And I do not want that...", her voice was not more than a whisper at the end.

They stared back at the bed and Bert scratched his head: "Actually, it's kinda big... If you are very close to the wall and I sleep on the edge then it'll be okay I think."

Mary nodded silently. It would not be the first time they shared a bed...

* * *

 **As soon as you have more than a week off, you already have a writer's block ...**

 **Nevertheless I hope that, despite the strange formulation, you liked this chapter :)**

 **Maybe I'll write Christmas chapter, but I can't promise anything hehe**


	6. Chapter 6- Campfire for two

On Thursday morning, two days after Elizabeth left the hospital, Mary and Bert took the little girl back to the orphanage. Of course, Elizabeth was not enthusiastic and the adults were anything but happy - the wind changed it's direction. Mrs. Fisher, who was just bringing out the garbage, saw the three.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Fish-"

„Liz!", a scream came out the hall and a few seconds later Matthew came running out and hugged his best friend. "I knew you would get better!" Both were just about to return to the house when Elizabeth stopped.

"Wait," she turned and ran to Mary and Bert and hugged them. Both squatted to hug the girl better. "I would've never survived this without you... Thank you." With their eyes closed, they paused for a moment before breaking away.

"Will I see you again, Miss Poppins?"

"I'm sure ...", Bert interjected and smiled at both.

"And please call me Mary Poppins and not _Miss_ Poppins."

Elizabeth nodded and was about to turn around when Bert put her cap on: „Here… For you."

With a beaming smile, she thanked him before running to Matthew. It was a weird feeling to let her go after that time, Bert was still glad that she was finally healthy again. As he glanced over the orphanage, a gust of wind ruffled his hair.

"You know what that means, Bert," Mary said. He nodded slowly.

"Do you have an hour or two before you have to leave? Maybe we could quickly explore one of my pictures."

She looked at him with a smile: "There is always time for that."

"Close your eyes."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated with a wry smile.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me, Mary?"

"Of course I trust you and you know that!"

"Well... then close your eyes."

She did as she was told and Bert took a drawing from his jacket pocket and placed it at her feet.

„Don't scare," he warned her, as he carefully took her hand in his, „ready."

A moment later they were in another world and Mary opened her eyes and was amazed: they were in a clearing in a beautiful forest with many conifers. The summer evening sun shone through the trees and dipped everything in a pleasantly warm light. A few meters away was a small fire pit that had not yet been lit. Next to it lay firewood and a wooden bench stood behind it. It was just beautiful. It smelled of forest and the birds sang their most beautiful songs. Mary looked at Bert, who smiled wryly at her: he was wearing simple dark trousers and a green shirt, his hair combed back. She wore a blouse and a skirt, her hair was open. She realized how beautiful even simple things can be. Then something else came to her mind: Bert knew exactly that she will leave today! Otherwise, he probably would n't have carried a drawing around with him. 'He's always good for a surprise,' she thought and smiled slightly.

"Sit down, I'll light the fire."

The nanny made herself comfortable on the nearby bench while Bert took care of the fire pit. He placed the wood, took two sticks, a bowl of dough in it, and joined Mary.

"I thought stick bread would be good."

"Bert ... you forgot the fire."

"Oh, yes, of course," without looking away from her, he snapped and the fire was opened. Mary opened her eyes in disbelief. Bert has never been able to enchant anything, not even in his own pictures! She was sure that was planned, as he smiled cheekily at her.

"But-"

„I was also surprised when this first happened to me", he wrapped the dough around the stick, "It only works if there is already wood or paper lying there. And no, I can't do that only in my drawings."

"You're full of surprises Bert," she laughed and made herself a stick bread. While they waited for their food, both were lost in their thoughts. Mary remembered how well she had been since she was back in London. London did her good, _he_ did her good. Besides, she was still amazed that her best friend was developing more and more magical powers. Bert was reminded again and again that it was Mary's last day here. Oh, how he had missed her and how happy he was when she was standing in front of his door recently. He would be desperate at the task without her. He had taken care of the sick and injured a few years earlier, but that was different. And who knows: maybe without Mary's medicine it would have been worse ... The light of the fire was reflected in his empty eyes, and as Mary looked into it, she felt as if he were somewhere far, far away.

"Bert? ... Bert?", Only when she put her hand on his to pull the bread from the fire, he was back.

"Yes?"

"Your bread, it almost burned," she hesitated and became quieter, „you got lost in your thoughts, right?"

He inspected the bread and broke off a bit before answering, "Yes... I've been thinking... I don't know if I could 'ave done it without you ..."

Mary smiled sadly at him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder: "Of course you would! Everything you've done for Elizabeth lately is incredible... who knows if anyone from the orphanage would have taken her to the hospital? You have recognized everything correctly and have always be calm- that is what the little one needed."

"And what about your medicine? Maybe it just worked later and that's why Lizzy got well? "

„The medicine may have done its part, but you were the key! She is not the first sick child I have seen. Many had no help from their family and their recovery took a lot longer than Elizabeth's. Admit it Bert: you did a great job. Even if it was just a bit of support in your eyes."

Bert smiled thankfully. Maybe she was right ...

They stayed at the campfire for a while before a wind began to blow. He looked at her.

"I think it's time for me to go...", she looked up to the sky and frowned.

"Do you know where to go?"

„No... I have no idea…"

Mary grabbed Bert's hand and a moment later they found each other again in the cool London.

"It was nice to have you back, Mary" Bert admitted, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, indeed..." Both looked at each other in silence for a moment before Bert took his best friend in a embrace and hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes to keep the tears back. Mary put her hands on his back and closed his eyes, too. Now she really realized what she was missing in the past six years. And she just enjoyed that moment.

But the wind became more and more penetrating, so she broke away.

"I have to go now ... goodbye, Bert"

"Goodbye, Mary. And please don't stay away too long..."

With a sad smile, she opened her umbrella and flew away. „I try, Bert... I try..." she muttered as she floated over London.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 6, but you do not have to wait long for the next, as it's almost done ;D**

 **And as announced, it will be a Christmas chapter :3**

 **But it will not be very happy...**


	7. Chapter 7- Lonely Christmas

24th December 1930

Elizabeth was lying on the floor in front of her bed, painting the Big Ben as a tentative knock on her door. She just finished the twelve before she looked up and saw Matthew standing in front of her. "Are you coming?", his voice was low, his eyes knew exactly what he meant and without saying a word, she put her drawing things on the bed and put on her jacket and cap. Silently, they went down and even Mrs. Fisher did not say something as they both went outside, because she knew where they go.

The children strolled through the cloudy, foggy city and did not speak a word. Although they had only done this for three years, it had become a small tradition. They hung in their thoughts or watched the people as they made the final preparations for Christmas or greeted their loved ones who had just arrived. Matthew stopped at a flower stand and bought a small bouquet of white roses. He always had a little bit of money, since he occasionally earned himself some by sweeping the street or delivering letters. After half an hour they arrived at their destination: the cemetery.

Slowly it started to rain and Matthew opened the umbrella. As they made their way to a certain grave, pity eyes fell on them, the people knew the two children - at least the people who came from their area and visited their deceased relatives. Matthew's fate was known throughout the neighborhood and it still hurt people to see him alone. Elizabeth looked up at him and, despite he was over a head taller than she, saw the sadness in his eyes. It was not long before they arrived at the row of tombs they wanted. You could see that the poorer ones had been buried here, but one grave stuck out - it was kinda big. No wonder, because there were four people buried: Henry, Emma, Peter and Colin Miller. After handing her the umbrella, Matthew went to the wood panel, knelt in front of it and picked up some stray leaves before placing the roses in a small, broken vase. Like the last few years, Elizabeth waited at a bench several meters away and removed her cap. She knew he wanted to be alone with his family, even if he did not admit it. Even though he was very small when all this happened, he still missed them incredibly and wished they were still alive. Liz felt the same way: she would like nothing more than a real family. She could also be adopted- if she had someone she could call family. She knew from Matthew and the others that they would not like to be adopted because they would rather have their real family back again. Elizabeth was the only one who had never met her parents and spent her entire life in the orphanage.

"Merry Christmas," Matthew said quietly before returning to Elizabeth and taking her umbrella off. They were never there for more than five minutes- he did not want to.

On the way back, they did not take the direct route and strolled around the city as they wanted to see the beautifully decorated shops. Everywhere there was a glitter and sparkle and people brought their Christmas trees home. It was not an upscale, but not a poor quarter - it was something in between. It would be a beautiful picture if there was snow. 'I could try to draw it', the girl thought and a smile crept onto her lips.

When they arrived in a upper class part of London, they were either completely ignored and overrun or got condescending looks. It was obvious that they were not from the upper or middle lass: the clothes did not fit properly and were partially tattered, the hair was not tidy and was disheveled at both. At first they tried to ignore this, but when they looked at the toys in a beautiful window, a man ran out of and yelled: "Get away from here! No one need scum like you! And don't dare to touch or steal something! "

"But we want-" Matthew started before shouting, „GET AWAY!"

They ran away. Why were they so unwelcome here? They did not do anything to anyone…

"You know, Liz ... sometimes I wonder if money really makes you as happy as everyone says." The boy said when they stopped running.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Well... I mean people in areas like this never look really happy. The rich kids in the park are never allowed to play properly. The parents shout at them, if the clothes are dirty or broken ... And then I see people like Bert, who do not have so much money. They still seem so much happier to me. Do you know what I mean?"

She looked at him - sometimes he was just like an adult. How he talked, how he behaved… just everything was sometimes so ... grown up. And lately that happened more and more often, which scared her. „Yes, I know what you mean…"

The sun was already setting when the children returned to their neighborhood. Elizabeth hesitated, holding Matthew by the arm. „Wait", she smiled mischievously, "we don't have to go to the orphanage."

On his questioning expression, she just answered „Come with me!"

It didn't took long before they arrived in a street that they knew too well: it was the one in which Bert lived.

"You serious, Liz?"

"You can wish him a Merry Christmas, right? I owe him that."

"You do not even know if he's there. Maybe he's also visiting someone."

"We'll just knock and then we'll see", she protested, moving on to the small block of apartments.

Once there, they walked around the corner and looked up: the window was open and there was a light. "You see, he's at home." Just as she was about to go the door, she had an idea and she began to whistle _Chim Chim Cheree_.

* * *

Bert stood in his kitchen and did his dinner when a tune came into his ear that he knew only too well. With a wry smile he went to the window to look for the source of the sound.

"Well, if that's not Lizzy and Matthew."

"Merry Christmas, Bert," the girl called up and waved.

"Come in. I have enough food for all of us."

Elizabeth directly went into the house, followed by Matthew. As she ran up the stairs, the boy trotted slowly behind. As they Arrived at the door Liz hugged Bert. The chimney sweep returned the hug until he saw Matthew. "Not in A Christmas mood, Mr. Miller?"

„I am, but I don't want to bother you..." he admitted.

"Oh, you are not bothering me! On the contrary! It's nice to have someone with you on Christmas. Please sit down. Have only cooked soup. And I have gingerbread and tea! Everything is in the kitchen. "

Liz glanced at her friend, her look said something like, 'I told you!' Bert was just closing the door and the two kids were just going to the kitchen when there was a knock.

The orphans did not notice it at all, they were too fixated on the gingerbread - but Bert had a guess and started to smile. He whirled back elegantly, pushing the latch down and in front of him stood no one less than, "Mary!" He said softly, his smile turning into a grin.

"Hello Bert...", she also answered in a low tone. The children had not noticed her yet - and she did not the children.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy but... I thought you were with a family in Leeds?… Come in."

"That's right...", she put down the umbrella and took off her jacket, "But I don't need to return until New Year," she said softly, "I did not want you to be alone at Christmas," at the end her voice was not more than a whisper. And that sentence made Bert's heart do somersaults - did she just say that? They just smiled for a moment. They used to spend almost every Christmas together, but this changed after the Millers incident.

"Even if you may wonder, I'm not alone today."

"Oh ...", she really had not expected, "I can-"

"No!", He held her instinctively by the wrists, "No ... please stay." He realized how desperate he sounded. "I think she will be glad if she sees you."

 _She_ , did he have a visit from a woman and why would she be glad to see Mary? As soon as she entered the small kitchen, someone called her name: "Miss Poppins!"

Shortly after, she felt a hug: "Hello Elizabeth", as she parted, Mary now saw the other visit, "Matthew too? - So you are Bert's visitors?"

"Yes! Here", the girl poured her tea into a cup and handed it to her, "for you."

The nanny took it with a hearty smile: "Thank you!"

Liz made it, of course, not without taking a piece of gingerbread, to the sofa and Matthew and Mary joined her.

Bert realized again how small his apartment was. He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and looked closely at the scene: on the sofa could barely fit three people and at the dining table was even too small for one person. As much as he wished, he could never afford a family. And he often thought about it since Mary returned last month, he even thought about it almost daily. Because only with her could ever imagine a family. But these were wishful thinking that would never come true. And yet he now spent Christmas Eve with the woman he had loved for so many years and two children. Yes, he loved Mary - with all of his heart! He became aware of this in recent years and especially in the last month. And it really tore him apart, not hearing anything from her for years. It was painful to hold back the feelings for her, because he knew very well that she would never return them. But it did him good to see her more often lately and he simply enjoyed this time. He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that Mary was standing in front of him and wanted to pass him- she looked at him: "Are you alright, Bert?"

„Yes… I'm alright" he gave her his sweetest smile as he took the cup from Mary and put it down. Mary looked at him again and was about to say something when a sound came from the sofa. They turned and saw Elizabeth leaning over the backrest - she wore a mischievous smile.

"What?", She did not answer Bert but simply looked over the two of them. The adults followed her gaze and opened their eyes: over them hung a small mistletoe. How did it even get there? Bert never had mistletoes!

"You don't want to break the tradition, do you?"

Bert once glared at Elizabeth before turning to Mary with an apologetic look and kissing her on the cheek when Liz spoke again: "Kisses on the cheek does not count!"

Meanwhile, Mary blushed and couldn't move. 'What's going on here !?', she just wanted disappear or run away, but she couldn't ... or didn't she want to?

'You little beast!' He thought to himself. But he got an idea! Gently, he put his hands to her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. As soon as his lips touched her skin, both closed their eyes. So he lingered there. It felt like a eternity- a pleasant eternity.

"Not what I meant but okay", Liz sat back down.

Mary and Bert stopped for a moment and silently enjoyed the closeness. A kiss on the forehead was something meaningful, both knew that.

He also thought that he would not be alone in the coming days, as in recent years.

Bert realized again that he needed and wanted nothing more than to have the people around him he cared the most about.

* * *

 **Here is the Christmas chapter. I am a little late but better later than never haha**

 **The next chapter will be a New Year's Eve / New Year's chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8- New Year's Eve 1930

31st December 1930

Bert wanted to spend the day in 1930 with Mary Poppins on the rooftops of London. They spent the holidays together with Elizabeth and Matthew. For Bert it was the best Christmas he ever had! He does not know if he it was just his imagination, but it seems to him that he and Mary were getting closer. Sure, the six years have brought them apart - but they still have a strong bond!

One evening, when the adults talked about their earlier new years'e eve, Elizabeth and Matthew listened to them and saw the glitter in the eyes of the two lovebirds, as Liz liked to call them. On Bert's question, if the two orphans want to visit him on new years's eve, Liz said surprisingly ‚no'.

With a smile Bert set the small table in the kitchen for two people and cleaned up the rest of the apartment. One thing to be prepared for, having two children in the house: it gets pretty messy. Even though Matthew always tried to tidy up his stuff, Lizzy was bad enough for both. Bert's apartment was never quite tidy, but it has never been that bad! Everywhere there were papers and pencils and sticks. Sticks! At one point he thought he did not have an orphan sitting there but a dog. He picked up the last stick and looked at it when a moment from a few days ago came to his mind:

* * *

 _In the late afternoon of December 26, Bert brought his best friend to her uncle. However, when he arrived at his apartment, the small pile of sticks has felt doubled. Matthew probably had nothing to do with it, because was reading a book on the sofa. But Bert did't saw Elizabeth…_

 _"Lizzy?"_

 _"Yes?", The girl came out of the kitchen and had a cloth in her hand._

 _"Why is there a forest in the living room? Do you want to light the fireplace? "_

 _"No," she took a knife from the cloth and took a stick, "I want to carve."_

 _Bert opened his eyes in shocl, rushed to her and took the knife from her: "Are you crazy? You can cut yourself! "_

 _"But I can carve!", She protested with a frown and crossed her arms._

 _Meanwhile, Bert lay the knife to the side and squatted: "That may be. But while you're here, I will not allow you to carve... Imagine if something happened to you? Then I blame myself", he paused and her expression softened again,"besides, Mrs. Fisher would be angry with me and you probably would not be allowed to visit me anymore. "_

 _„_ _Maybe you're right…"_

* * *

After the apartment tidied up, Bert got ready. He put on his best (and only) suit and tried to tie his bow tie- but failed. After a couple of tries, he simply tied it up like a loop and thought that this should be enough. Afterwards he put on his best coat and looked at himself in the mirror: he did not look like the chimney sweep and artist as one knew him. Now he looked more like someone from the middle class. "Clothes make the man," he mumbled. The suit and the coat he wears only on special occasions- and this evening was a _very_ special occasion! Satisfied with himself, he got out of the apartment and happily trotted down the street in the direction of Uncle Albert's house.

It was a beautiful afternoon: not too warm, not too cold, dry, clear sky and the setting sun bathed everything in a beautiful light. When he arrived at his destination, it was already dark, but the street lamps were already lit. Bert straightened his failed fly again and cleared his throat before ringing. A moment later the door was opened by Albert and Bert was patterned with a big grin.

"Hello Bert! Come on in, Mary should also be ready soon", Uncle Albert knew exactly that the two spend New Year's Eve together and was secretly glad that the two met again after such a long time. Mary had told her uncle that they had not seen each other for the past six years, which surprised him at first, because Mary had been in London for a few days in this six years. Albert thought it best if he kept that to himself-he already could picture Bert's disappointed face.

Just as Bert entered, Mary came down the stairs. Even though she wore her usual clothes, she looked stunning! And Mary was surprised when she saw him, standing there in the doorway with a suit and a noble coat. They did not even notice how Uncle Albert said goodbye with a „Have a good evening you two".

"Hello Mary... you look great."

"You do not look bad yourself, Bert", but when she saw the fly, an amused smile crept to her lips. She took a step toward him and straightened it so that it was neat and matched the rest of the outfit.

Bert was surprised because he knew that she could have done it with a simple snap. Still, he lovingly watched her and offered her his arm when she was done.

"Shall we?", with a smile she accepted the offer and they strolled silently through London's streets. It was not an unpleasant silence - on the contrary! They just enjoyed their togetherness. Sometimes Bert looked unobtrusively at her and studied her. She was just the most beautiful woman he ever met - and he did not just mean her looks. Her character was amazing too.

When they arrived at the apartment, they took off their coats and started cooking together. Since both of them were not really hungry, they did, as so often lately, a simple soup. It was not really about food but about their reviving tradition, because they always used to prepare New Year's Eve dinner together. And they had fun, as if it had never been a break. When Bert saw his best friend laugh so carefree and heartfelt, his heart went up and he wished that he could hold on to this moment forever. While Bert stirred the soup (with his thoughts again elsewhere), Mary took a bottle of champagne out of her bag, opened it with a bang, and poured the tingling fluid into the two glasses. The loud noise made him startle and he looked to her. A wry smile crept onto his lips. 'She did not forget it' - of course not, she was Mary Poppins after all!

"I thought I try to get two bottles of the best champagne. It's still our little tradition", she winked and handed him one of the glasses, which he gratefully accepted.

"Cheers" he said.

"Cheers", they clinked glasses and took a sip. Mary just had a feeling for good champagne! Always just before New Year's Eve, she let the wind take her to France to find the right drink for the New Year.

They spent the evening talking about their experiences and past New Year's Eve. Both of them reminisced and laughed more than they had in a long time. Even though he was unhappy to admit it, Bert was glad the orphans stayed at the orphanage that day so he was alone with Mary. Unfortunately, it also came up that Mary had to go to a new family (who lived on the other side of the country) the next day and can not estimate how long it will take. This hurt Bert but his heart told him that she would return soon.

Just before midnight, they made their way to the roof and sat on the blankets that Bert had already laid there at noon. They silently watched the stars and had a direct view of Big Ben: it was less than five minutes to midnight.

"Do you have any plans for the New Year?", Bert broke the silence.

"Be more often in London, maybe?", She looked at him playfully, "and you?"

„I thought about to finally teach Lizzy how to read and write or try to persuade her to finally learn it at the orphanage. According to Matthew, she is very stubborn when it comes to reading, writing and calculating. "

"You're just too good for this world, Bert."

„I try my best", he joked.

Unlike his expectation, she did not look at him admonishingly, but with a look he could not really interpret. It was a mix of yearning and guilt. And he was sure that her eyes, as she studied his face, stayed on his lips for a second. They stayed that way and just had eyes for each other when Big Ben struck twelve in the background, announcing the New Year. And at that moment, Bert threw all thoughts and inhibitions overboard, leaned over and kissed her.

They closed their eyes as his lips touched hers and it was like there was a fireworks in them. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair; with gentle pressure she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

This was not their first kiss on New Year's Eve. In 1916, they did this for the first time and since then, it became a small tradition. Of course they didn't always kiss each other on the lips! Otherwise it was once on the cheek, sometimes on the forehead but this was the second, where they kissed on New Year's Eve on the lips.

But this kiss was different - it was like they had to catch up with the past six years and it was more desperate than ever! Maybe it was just the alcohol, because they both had more than enough of it (which they never did) and did not tolerate so much.

After a while, they broke and looked at each other.

"Happy New Year, Mary," he stroked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Happy New Year."

When they realized what had just happened, they both wondered the same thing: did they make a mistake?

* * *

 **As promised, here is the New Year's Eve chapter :D**

 **I wish you a happy new year 2019!**


	9. Chapter 9- Regret and curiosity

The first month of 1931 was slowly coming to an end.

After the kiss, nothing has changed between Mary and Bert and she left the next day. But it was a different leaving than usual: instead of her just leaving, they had breakfast together and to his surprise she embraced him with the words "I'll be back soon ... I promise".

Normally, these were words that he would have been happy about - normally.  
If there weren't the memory of her leaving in 1922; because this sounded exactly the same.

Yes, they met each other again at the funeral in January 1924; but then they have't seen each other for six years.

Bert had acted strange since then, and of course Elizabeth was curious. One day both were not in the park but in the city. While Bert was packing his guitar away, the girl swung on a lantern and looked at his face: "Are you sad?"

Bert paused and looked at her questioningly: "Why should I be sad?"

"Well... you don't laugh that much anymore, your songs sound sadder than usual and your pictures aren't so colourful… Oh and you don't talk as much anymore."

"Alright..." With a sigh Bert fell to the nearby bank and rubbed his temples. "It may be that I'm not in such a good mood ..."

Elizabeth sat down next to him and looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"It's because of Mary..."

"Because she's gone?"

"Yes, kind of... We spent New Year's Eve together and I did somethin' that I shouldn't have done."

"What?" She asked impatiently-sometimes she could be somewhat annoying. But Bert knew perfectly well that she would never stop asking.

"I kissed her at midnight."

"Awwwww! That's cute! But why shouldn't you have done it?"

"You know ... adults sometimes do things that are very ill-considered. It wasn't that she ran away or somethin' like that ... but I'm afraid we've distanced ourselves again." Bert couldn't believe that he talked to to a seven-year-old about his worries; she was too young to understand it all.

"Did she slap you or something?"

He had to laugh. "No, but... we hadn't seen each other for so long. Sometimes it isn't best to behave as if nothing has ever 'appened. Six years is a long time and I should've started slower."

"Do you regret it?" She interrupted him.

"What!?"

"Well, do you regret kissing her?"

"No! O' course not…"

"And she wasn't angry or anything?"

"As I said: no. We had breakfast the next morning and she said she'll be back soon", he kneaded his fingers, feeling like a teenage boy again, having his heart broken for the first time.

"Then don't worry! When she's back in London, everything will be fine."

"How old are you? 30?" He laughed, surprised by the wisdom in her words.

"You should never talk about a woman's age" she joked.

"You really spent too much time with Mary!" Bert turned her cap over. Yes, she had worn it every day since he gave it to her.

"Hey!" She adjusted her cap again when her eyes fell on a board in front of the jeweler. "What's written there?"  
All she could tell was that there were letters above a chalked ring.

"Where?" As soon as he said so, she pulled him to the store across the street. And though it was small, this place probably had more money in it than he had ever had in his life.

"There on the board."

"I really have to teach you to read ... it says 'offer'."

But she didn't respond because she wanted to examine the jewelry.  
When she saw the jewelry in the shop window, her eyes sparkled with them. "Look!", she pointed at a rose-gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart set with glittering stones. "This one's beautiful!"

And Bert was sure: he would try to raise the money to buy her the necklace.

* * *

 **This time a rather short chapter but when I look at my notes I can say that the next one will be longer.**

 **By the way: the next chapter will be the last of Part 1 of this story! (The story is divided into 5 parts)**

 **From chapter 11 there will be a bigger jump but also more Mary!**  
 **But enough spoilers ;P**

 **And many thanks to my beta reader I SingOnly4MyAngel :D**


	10. Chapter 10- Joy and suffer END OF PART I

May 1931

As promised, Mary came back. It took almost half a year, but Bert was just happy that his best friend was back in town. Her current family lived in central London and was thus in the immediate vicinity of him. All this she told him in a letter - she still had a guilty conscience.

On Tuesday morning, Bert was in the park, working on his chalk paintings when a shadow appeared over it. With a wry smile he turned around: "Hello Mary."

"Hello Bert", she beamed at him as she did the first time she brought Banks kids with her. Bert would never forget this smile, because it made his heart beat somersaults; it was also a rare sight. He was so distracted by her beautiful face that the rest of the world disappeared. But when her beaming turned into an amused smile, he stood up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"I did not know you were wearing rouge now," she teased, handing him her small pocket mirror. When he took this and examined his face, she already had a handkerchief ready for him. His cheeks were red from the chalk and it looked like he had used blush.

"Maybe that ain't make-up, maybe I blushed because of you," he teased back, but there was a spark of truth in this statement. Nevertheless, he took the handkerchief and removed the chalk. "Better?"

"Better."

Bert patted the chalk dust off his clothes and offered his arm with his typical smile. "Wanna go for a walk, Miss Poppins?"

"Very much, Mr. Alfred", she accepted his offer. "Do you have a plan for today?"

"I have indeed! I thought about a leisurely day in the city. Just have a cuppa tea, talk a little ... And to be honest I 'ave to do something. If you don't mind, you could come as well. It won't take long!"

"No problem." Even if Mary did not admit it, she was glad they could spend a normal day together. Sure, she liked it when they were in one of his paintings or with the orphans, yet sometimes it was just the little things that made her happy.

She and Bert had a relationship she simply could not describe. They were more than just friends, maybe more than best friends even, but less than a couple. Did she feel something for him? She would lie if she denied it. But one thing haunted her like a shadow: guilt.

She did not show up for six years and only sporadically wrote letters - which led to them distancing themselves from each other. When they were separated, she was sure her reason for it was justified, but since she was back in his life, she doubted her reasoning very much.

Maybe she would explain the exact circumstances to him, but she just could not - at least not yet. What she wondered was that though they had distanced themselves, it was partly just as it used to be. He was never a unforgiving person and she was immensely grateful to him for always trying his best to make her laugh. Bert was just a treasure and an enrichment to her life. And as she often did, she wondered: how on earth did she deserve to have him as best friend? Even now, after treating him almost like dirt.

But she would never voice that thought to him, because she knew he would deny it.

She was so lost in thought that she did not notice that Bert was looking her up and down: "Did I mention that you look brilliant in red?"

Mary was torn from her thoughts and had to smile. "Yes, a couple of times."

"Good." He stopped at an old house and opened the door for her, "Miss Poppins after you."

"A gentleman again today?"

"For you, always." Followed by him, she stepped into the small old building and the smell of coffee and tea caressed her nose.

Both sat down at a table by the window and each ordered a tea. Bert sat opposite her. "Tell me ... how's your new family?"

"The Fletchers? Well, they are a typical upper-class family: the children are swimming in toys and are so spoiled. The parents do not take much time for them, which is why there is no happy coexistence... It is again similar to the Banks; the parents need more help than the children. "

"I understand ... And 'ow are the kids?"

"Olivia and Alice are quite stubborn and think they are better and always want to have everything; and they are only 10 and 11 years old! Evelyn is different. With her 15 years, she is a bit older than the other two. But she is fairly quiet and unfortunately never really dares to say anything. Nor is she as superficial or educated as her little sisters. "

"So it's going ter be a longer stay?" He asked timidly - to be honest, the question was somewhat selfish.

"Yes, I think so." They got their tea and thanked the staff. "After initial estimates, I suspect that I will be there for three or four months."

Three or four months, has he just heard right? That would mean that they would see each other more often! He wanted to suppress a smile, though he failed miserably- but Mary also had to smile.

"I am also happy to be here again for a longer time. After all, London is my home." _'You're my home,'_ she added thoughtfully.

 _'What's going on with me lately? Control yourself, Mary!,'_ She reminded herself. But since last November, more specifically since her reunion with Bert, Mary was just ... different.

She became aware again of what she had not had in recent years and the feelings for him became stronger. To be honest, she did not recognize herself when they were together. But was that bad? Probably not, because in those moments, she could finally be herself and did not have to worry about her actions. With him, she did not have to be the practically perfect nanny- No, she was just Mary when she was with him.

"What else do you have to do?"

Bert was just taking the last sip of his tea and had to smile: "I put something in my head and can finally realize it."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You'll see very soon," he winked.

After she had finished her tea, they paid and went further into the city, into the shopping streets. Mary wondered what Bert was doing here, as they were in a relatively expensive part of town. A part in which Bert could hardly afford a thing. No sooner had she finished this thought than she could have slapped herself!

After a few meters, Bert stopped and Mary saw that they were standing in front of a jeweler. _'What does he want here?'_ There was a slight panic in her, but she did not show it from the outside.

He scanned the shop window and muttered "damn", before he stepped in. Mary followed him, frowning.

In the small shop Bert looked around and searched for something very specific. "What are you looking for?" she asked, but she got no answer.

When Bert turned around, he accidentally threw a ring from a small table. Quickly he dropped to his knees and picked it up before he got lost and he still had to pay for it. As luck would have it, the little culprit stayed right in front of Mary's feet and Bert looked up at her. Someone else could almost have imagined that he wanted to propose to her and Mary's heart stopped for a moment.

Quickly he put the ring back on the table as something jumped into his eye at the other end of the shop- he jumped up and hurried over.

"Can I help you?" an elderly man, who was polishing a pair of earrings, asked.

"Yes, I would like this necklace here!" Mary stepped closer and raised an eyebrow.

"Which one exactly?", the man asked, coming over to the other two

"The rose gold with the heart pendant."

"What do you want with this necklace?" The nanny asked while the necklace was removed from the showcase.

"Lizzy saw the necklace 'ere in the shop window months ago and found it beautiful. So I've decided to save money. And since she 'as a birthday soon and I finally got the money together, I'll buy it."

"Do not mind me, but do you think she'll like this necklace in a few years? Would something simpler not be better? "

"She wanted this necklace, so she gets it," he said with a wink as he walked to the cashier and unpacked his purse.

When the gift was bought, both slowly headed in the direction that led to the Fletchers.

"How old will Elizabeth be? Six, seven ..? "

"Eight."

" _Eight?_ But she looks so young! "

"Yes ... But according to Mrs. Fisher, her birthday is on the 30th. At least that's what they said 'cause she was found in front of the orphanage on May 30, 1923. But they think that she was born on the 24th or 25th. "

"I understand…"

"I'll give her the present on Saturday. Do you want to come with me? I can imagine she'll be happy to see you again."

"I can try, but cannot promise anything. Is it alright if I let you know on the day? It depends on whether Mr. Fletcher dismisses me for a few hours or not."

"O' course, not a problem."

After about five minutes, they arrived in the street where Mary was currently working.

"Thank you for the nice day, Bert."

"My pleasure!" They smiled for a moment before their paths parted.

* * *

A few days later, on Saturday afternoon, Bert was waiting for Mary on the bench in the park. Mr. Fletcher had actually released her - and she did not even have to ask! A coincidence that was just right for Bert.

Another coincidence was that Mary and Lizzy came from different directions at that moment. The girl had a big grin on her face and Mary had to smile.

The nanny arrived just before Elizabeth and gave Bert a meaningful look. As soon as she arrived at the adults, she said joyfully, "Do you know what day it is?"

"First of all- hello, Elizabeth," Mary could never quite suppress her inner nanny.

Bert pretended to think. "Umm... Saturday?"

"Yes, but it's my birthday! I'm eight now!" She showed the number with her fingers.

"We know that. But close yer eyes and stretch out yer 'ands." Elizabeth did so and Mary looked with a smile at Bert, who took the small gift out of his jacket pocket. The girl tried to peek, which of course Mary noticed directly.

"Do not cheat, Elizabeth!" she admonished. She quickly closed her eyes again and Bert put the gift in her hands.

"A little present from Mary an' me. Now you can open yer eyes." Of course, he did not need to say that twice. She tore off the paper and opened the little box. When she saw the necklace, she beamed from ear to ear. "Thank you!" She hugged first Bert and then Mary. Then she tried to put on the chain but had problems with the closure.

Mary, however, looked at her best friend in disbelief. He had bought it alone. Later, she would certainly appeal to him.

"I'll help you." Mary offered and a few seconds later, the jewel glittered on Elizabeth's neck.

"Watch out for that necklace... it's too pretty to get lost." He wanted to say that it was too expensive, but Bert would never talk about money in front of her. After all, he wanted her to learn that life was not just about material things. Nevertheless, he also wanted to give her a little pleasure and give her the necklace.

"I promise!"

"Hello." All three turned around and saw that Matthew had come with his hands in his pockets from the direction of the orphanage. His expression was sombre.

"Ello Matthew... Not in such a good mood?" In response, Bert got only a slight shake of the head and knew that Elizabeth, who was inspecting her necklace again, should not notice.

The four spent the next few hours walking the park, drinking tea, and eating cakes. Mary once asked when the children were out of earshot, why he had claimed that the gift was from both of them. He only replied, "You were there when I bought it, so it's from us."

While Elizabeth was in a good mood all day, Matthew had sad eyes all the time. Even though he tried to laugh, the other three realized he was not feeling well.

Once, when Liz asked him if he was really okay, he literally yelled at her, which nearly broke everyone's heart. Matthew was never someone who was angry or screamed at someone! And certainly not Elizabeth. Normally, he would rebuke anyone who even looked wrong at his best friend.

As the sun slowly set, they trudged back to the orphanage and when they arrived at the door, something happened that nobody expected: Matthew burst into tears.

"Matthew? Everything okay?" Elizabeth asked tentatively; she was scared to be yelled again.

"No," he shook his head and sniffed.

"Ey... what's goin' on?" Bert dropped to his knees to better look the boy in the eyes. Mary watched everything silently.

He tried to stifle the crying and took a moment before he could answer. "I'm going to be adopted."

Both Mary's and Bert's expressions dropped, knowing exactly what that meant; only Liz had no idea.

"That's good Matthew! Then you'll finally be away from here and have a family again!"

"No, Liz!" he snapped. "I'm going to move away ... Far away! And we'll not see each other anymore! "

At that moment, the world collapsed for Elizabeth.

* * *

 **The first part of this story is over.** **But of course it goes on 8D**

 **I split the story into different parts, because at the end of each part there is either a major jump in time or the plot changes a lot.**

 **In Part 2 there will be a time jump - so be curious;)**

 **Furthermore, I wanted to thank you for the feedback: D**

 **Again a big "thank you" to my beta readers :)**


	11. Part II Chapter 1- Stop the thief!

May 1938

"You filthy little thief!" a man shouted from an expensive shop. Only a few seconds later, Elizabeth ran down the street.

Behind her followed the shopkeeper, a policeman and another man, who was a witness. But the teenager was able to shake off the three without any problems by vaulting over a wall.

Elizabeth was fast, climbed well, and knew the streets like the back of her hand. In addition, she was a gifted thief and was never caught - until today. But in her eyes, it was just a stupid accident: she had stolen something and wanted to pet the dog of another customer when the chocolate fell out of her bag. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper saw this and reported it to the policeman, who was also in the shop.

"Stop the thief!" Shouted the cop, who was struggling to climb the wall and pointed at Liz.

Of course, everyone in the immediate vicinity turned to her and another policeman came from behind a corner.

There are never so many policemen! But she did not stop and disappeared in a nearby crowd. As she pushed through, she took off her jacket, put on Bert's cap, and let her hair disappear. Fortunately, both the shopkeeper and the policeman walked right past her, not recognizing her with the cap on. ‚They are so dumb' she thought, since her backpack was still recognizable.

With a wry grin, she disappeared into an alley that was a shortcut to the park.

Still, she jogged a few feet to get away from the place as she ran into a familiar face. "Oh, sorry... Bert?"

"Ey Lizzy! Why so 'asty? "

"I…err…" the teenager scratched the back of her head, looked up and saw that he was not alone. By his side was a blonde woman in her late 30s or early 40s - she could not quite judge. "Oh 'ello."

"Jane, may I introduce you to Elizabeth? Lizzy, this is Jane Banks, an old friend o' mine."

"Hello Elizabeth," she held out her hand with a smile that Liz took to shake.

"Ello, Miss Banks"

"Please call me Jane, I feel so old if you call me Miss Banks." She turned back to Bert. "And you really would help us with that?"

"O' course! I'd be 'appy, if there would be a decent party in the park! That's why-" Liz glanced at the cops in the corner of her eye, so she stopped listening to the other adults.

"I 'ave to go unfortunately... 'ave a nice day!" And with these words said goodbye and went to a nearby house.

She climbed up a ladder and disappeared on the rooftops of London- her secret hideaway. She made herself comfortable at a large chimney and took a loaf of bread from her backpack. Her eyes swept over the city and she knew that she loved nothing more than this view.

No one knew she was always hanging around there except Mary and Bert; the latter even showed her the roofs and taught her what to look for.

She first saw these two almost 8 years ago and since then they have been like a family for Elizabeth. Bert taught her reading, writing, calculating, drawing, making music and everything about roofs and chimney sweeping. Mary Poppins, on the other hand, always tried to teach her manners and decent English when she was there; in the latter case, she failed miserably, because Liz, like Bert, always spoke like a cockney. Instead, she learned the basics of French and German from the Nanny, which was surprisingly easy for her.

Nevertheless, they worried about the adolescent. She knew that, having overheard a conversation two months ago. It was about her not being adopted and looking younger than she actually was; she was thin and small. According to Mary, she just did not look really healthy and happy. The fact that she was bullied by the children of higher classes also hurt the adults.

Whenever she thought of Mary and Bert, she had to smile. They sometimes behaved like an old couple, and Elizabeth knew for a fact that they felt something each other. She was always amazed at the story of the two: they had known each other for several years, were separated for six years and saw each other again only when Elizabeth was about to die. And since then they met again regularly. Mary has never been away for more than half a year and even when she is away she always sends word of her activities.

Liz was so tired that she fell asleep and only woke when the sun was setting. Yawning, she stretched and climbed off the roof. She strolled towards the orphanage when she heard a throat clearing behind her that she knew just too well. Without turning around, she said, "Just finished work, Bert?"

"You stole again, right?"

"Why do you think such a thing?" She still did not look at him; she was too ashamed of herself.

Bert overtook her and made her face him. In her blue eyes reflected not only the sunset but also regret and repentance. And when she looked away and nodded, he could not help but shake his head.

"Lizzy…"

"It was the cop, right? 'E asked for me."

"Yes. Why-"

"What did 'e say?" She cut him off. "I'm curious to see if 'e's told the truth."

"'E said you stole food and sweets... Lizzy you know that you don' 'ave to do that."

"What can I do if I'm 'ungry !? I'll be 15 years old in two weeks and according to the orphanage I 'ave to take care of meself!" Her tone was aggressive and her voice trembled.

"I 'ave told you many times that you can eat with me too."

"Come on! You can barely feed yourself! How do you want to take care o' me then, huh? "

Despite her aggressiveness, Bert remained calm and his heart broke. He knew perfectly well that she would never ask him for food or shelter, even if she was starving. She knew that he himself had almost nothing, which is why she always stole only in the shops that had enough money. And he was sure she would never take anything from a small, poor store.

"Lizzy ..."

"No! It's my problem and not yours! "

"But-"

"You aren't me father, Bert! So forget your moral sermon!"

His eyes widened in shock. Although he knew very well that he was not her father and had no right to act as such, her words broke his heart. He could not say another word and so they stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other. It was Liz who broke the silence.

"I think it's best that I leave... Goodnight." And with that, she disappeared in the shadow of the houses.

* * *

Here is the first chapter of Part 2:D I hope you like it :3

It's getting a bit more serious now.

(I wanted to say that everything is based on the first part of the movie, which is why Jack will not play a role in this story.)


	12. Part II Chapter 2- Scum

July 1938

A few weeks after Bert met with Jane Banks, the park was brightly coloured, beautifully decorated, and all the stands were set up.

Jane had teamed up with a group of Londoners to set up a park festival, which took place on the second weekend of July. Of course, Bert helped with the assembly and decorated the pavement with beautiful chalk paintings. Jane wanted to invite her former nanny, however she could not promise to attend, which was a polite refusal for Mary.

In the evening, Bert- who was a chimney sweep this day- finished work and saw the many fliers advertising the festival on the way to his apartment. Jane had painted these together with children from the nearby school and the orphans.

Each poster was unique and should be sold on Sunday; the revenue was meant for good use. One he liked very much and he had an idea who drew it- it showed the park at night from the viewpoint of the rooftops. Everywhere were colourful dots that were supposed to represent the lights and it was a clear night with many stars and a full moon. With a smile Bert examined the picture before he walked the last few meters to his house.

When he arrived at his apartment, Bert washed the soot off and put on his suit for special occasions. He examined himself in the mirror and realized that his appearance bothered him, so he took off his tie, opened the top button and mussed his hair a bit.

"That's better," he murmured, nodding to his reflection.

He admitted that he dressed like this because he still had hope of seeing Mary. He wanted to look better than usual, but still he just wanted to be himself. After a last look in the mirror, he made his way towards the park.

Bert walked through the gate of the park and was greeted by music, good cheer, and the smell of food. He let his eyes wander over the crowd, satisfied, and he saw here and there faces he recognized. Jane Banks, standing a little away with another woman, saw him and waved. Everyone seemed happy and there was an exuberant mood, but the only thing Bert could think of was Mary.

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly someone jumped on his back. "Ello!"

"Do you 'ave to scare me like that, Lizzy!?"

"You didn't react to your name" She walked around him, tripping over herself. "So ... what is so distracting?"

Bert looked briefly at the 15-year-old. "Why should I be distracted?"

"Oh, I don't know ... Maybe because you walk past me and don't even 'ear your name" She gave him a good dose of sarcasm. "You miss your sweet'eart, right?"

"Are you drunk?" He tried to look indifferent, not to confirm her guess.

"Those from the bar don't pay much attention to their supply... But don't try t' change the subject now, Mr. Alfred! So... Am I right?"

"Lizzy..."

"Am I right!?"

"Yes you're right! Are you 'appy now?" He sat down on a nearby bench and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm... oh, a bird tweeted something to me."

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious." She sat down next to him. "I've heard that your sweetie finished her job and is in London today. To be specific here on the PP. "

"Lizzy, you clearly drunk... what's PP?"

"Park Party, of course! Or party park ... it depends. But that's unimportant. If you opened your eyes and didn't just walk around blindly, you would 'ave seen 'er."

He looked up at these words and let his eyes wander over the crowd again, and indeed. There she was: Mary Poppins. His heart started to race and he had to smile. But that smile faded when he saw that she was talking to some good-looking men in their mid-thirties, and Bert could see from their clothes that they had money.

Disappointed, he looked at his feet and kneaded his hands. Even if it did not suit him, he had no self-esteem at the moment and just felt bad. Of course, he would be happy for Mary if she found a man who made her happy and had no financial worries; but he would most like to be this man himself.

"Now go t' 'er!"

Bert sighed and rubbed his face. "I'd like but if you 'aven't noticed, she's not alone."

She jumped on the bench to see everything better. "And I don't want t' disturb... Also they're a better society than me... "

"What's wrong with you? You're never so depressed! Why should these blokes be better than you?"

"Well... they fit better with Mary. They look good, they're respectable... Plus, they 'ave more money and don't have to flip every coin three times."

"Oh Bert! You know as well as I do that Mary don't care 'ow much money someone 'as. They're idiots! The blonde 'ates me anyway, because I like to steal from 'is shop. Besides, it looks like the whole situation isn't too comfortable for Mary."

Bert jumped up instinctively to take a closer look at the scene. It was true! Mary seemed to want to disappear, but the men did not let her. He had been so blinded by his jealousy that he had not registered this crucial detail.

"Now go t' 'er... she's definitely waiting for 'er brave savior", Elizabeth said with a tired smile.

Bert took another deep breath and straightened his suit. "You stay 'ere and stop drinking!" He warned Elizabeth, before heading for Mary.

"Aye Aye Captain!"

When Bert was only a few feet away, he saw that Mary, standing with her back to him, politely tried to stop the conversation. But the men, a stocky brunette and a slender blond, were stubborn.

"I am not interested, thank you." Mary started to turn away as one grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Are you sure?"

"I think she made 'er point clear... Or are you deaf?"

Surprised, the blond man let her go and Mary took a few steps back. It took a moment for him to answer. "Don't interfere! Our flower will certainly not have anything to do with someone like you."

"And how would you know anything about that?" Mary said, slightly snippy. "Come on Bert." At these words, he put an arm around her and both went in the other direction. When they were out of earshot, Mary took a deep breath. "Thank you... but I could have done it on my own."

"Sure, but maybe I just wanted t' ask you for a dance, Miss Poppins... may I?" He held out his hand, which she took with a smile.

"Of course," she continued the joke, letting herself pulled into his arms.

"I didn't know you were in London."

"I would have written you but it was very short term... and I thought I would find you here." The tempo was fast, which made it relatively stormy on the dance floor. However, the two were not distracted by it. Mary would never admit it openly, but she was glad that Bert came and helped her out of the strange situation. She could not stand it when people were drunk, even less could she stand it if one did not understand and accept no for 'no'. The song ended and a slower one followed, so gradually peace came. Bert put a hand on her waist while he took hers with the other one and smiled lovingly at her- Mary got a pleasant goose bump and smiled back.

"Glad that you're 'ere, Mary."

Gratitude was the feeling that was just spreading throughout her body. And oh how much she enjoyed spending the evening with him. It was like balm for the soul.

So they danced slowly and after a while Mary rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could do this forever. When Bert noticed, he gently stroked her back and enjoyed the moment as well.

But a furious cry echoed through the air and they immediately stopped dancing.

"Wait 'ere ... I'll be right back" said Bert, who had a nervous feeling.

Bert left the park and walked to the place where he usually painted. There he saw four men, also the two who had just accosted Mary, all standing by Elizabeth. The stocky brunette pushed the girl against the fence.

"So you filthy thief ... That's the last warning! If you steal something from me again then you wish you were never born!" said the blonde. The brunette pushed her closer to the fence.

"An' what if I already wish that?"

She was pushed even harder at the fence and the man became angry. "I'm warning you!"

"You're warning me for the tenth time. Now-" But she did not get any further because the stocky one pressed her to the fence by the throat, and her breath disappeared. The blonde stood by, not wanting to get his hands dirty.

"Shut up, you scum!"

"Ey!" Bert shouted; he could no longer watch this.

The blond turned and met Bert. "Well, look who we have here. If's not our womanizer... Do you want to save the piece of dirt here as well?"

Bert stood up tall in front of the man, who was about half a head shorter than him. "You call 'er scum and filthy thief? 'Ave you looked at yourself? Fight with teens, let others do the dirty work but don't get your fingers dirty yourself. In my eyes you are the scum! So leave 'er alone!" Bert seethed with rage. "And look for someone who can defend himself!" The brunette threw Liz to the ground with a dirty grin.

"Someone like... you?"

"Bert," she coughed, "It's not worth it... Go away!"

"But…"

"GO AWAY!" As soon as she uttered the sentence, Bert was hit by the other two, who until now had only stood by. He fell to the ground before pulling himself up a moment later. He had a strange, metallic taste in his mouth and when he spat, he saw blood.

"You should listen to the street mutt. Get lost or you'll regret it... "

Elizabeth picked herself up and joined Bert, both of them not easily chased away.

When Bert was still not back after fifteen minutes, Mary decided to look for him. On the way to the gate, the nanny got a strange feeling and she felt uncomfortable ... as if something had happened. And as soon as she left the park, her suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

Here's the next chapter :) I hope you like it :D


	13. Part II Chapter 3- Clarity?

There was something, or someone, in a dark corner motionless, and it was not until Mary came closer that she recognized the silhouette. "Bert!" she cried.

Quickly she went over and examined him. He had a black eye and some bruises here and there. As she gently shook his shoulder to bring him back to consciousness, he groaned lightly.

"Bert!" She said again, trying to suppress her tears. Who in the world would treat him like that? Mary jumped as the nearby bushes rustled, and it was not long before a figure, a little smaller than her, staggered into the street.

"Elizabeth?" She did not answer and went directly to the injured girl. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," was her terse reply, before she knelt down next to Bert. "First we 'ave to take 'im to 'is apartment."

As soon as the adolescent spoke, Bert began to move. "Mary ... Lizzy?" He wanted to straighten up, but grimaced from the pain.

"What 'urts you?" Elizabeth said so calmly that it impressed Mary.

"Me right side..."

"What exactly?"

"Shoulders and ribs... And ah! .. The elbow and the knee a bit."

"Alright." Liz took off her jacket leaned towards him. As she did so, her face fell into a shaft of pale light, and Mary could see that her nose was bleeding and swollen, decidedly broken. It was amazing that she ignored her pain and cared for the other injured person.

"Can you stand up?"

"I 'ave to", he pulled himself up with a pained face and Liz was at his side all the time supporting him.

"Mary?" Liz did not need to say anything more, because the nanny knew what she wanted from her. She took Bert's left side and supported him as well. By mutual agreement, they took him to his apartment.

Arriving at the small apartment, they settled Bert onto his bed, where he sat in pain. Mary turned on the lights in the apartment, and when the adults saw the teenager's face, their breath caught for a moment.

"Lizzy ... your face!"

"Not as bad as it looks. You seem to 'ave gotten more than me ... Mary, can I talk to you?" Both adults looked at her questioningly, but the nanny followed her into the kitchen. Bert could not understand what they talked about, so he lay down and closed his eyes as his head throbbed.

He did not know how long he lay there, but when he heard the front door, he opened his eyes and looked around. The apartment was barely lit and the moon shone through the window. He had apparently slept for several hours.

"How are you?" Mary asked, sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, knitting. Bert glanced up at her. Pale yellow light surrounded her- to him- perfect profile. Her hair was down and she wore new clothes. It was not the outfit she wore earlier in the evening, nor the sleepwear, but something in between. He had to smile for a while, looking at her in his apartment. Several years ago he had told her to make herself comfortable there, and at first she was still skeptical, but as time went by, this subsided.

"Could be better", he moaned and continued to straighten up or tried, because he fell back onto the pillow. His head hurt too much. Only his head .. His ribs, however, didn't hurt, which surprised him, as they had hurt the most before. "Where's Lizzy?"

"She went back to the orphanage and lay down."

"Oh good… Did you give me something or... you know."

"Apply magic? No, neither. Why do you ask? "

"My ribs were killing me several 'ours ago and now... it's okay." He straightened up with a pained grimace. "My 'ead 'urts more than my ribs ..."

"I see..." She got up and sat on the bed to be closer to him and inspected his wounds on his face. "I do not want to offend you but ... what happened tonight? Elizabeth was not exactly eager to tell me. "

It took Bert a moment to sort out his thoughts before he could answer, "Lizzy was in trouble... again."

"She's your problem child, right?"

"Yes... she seems to be 'aunted by trouble!" Seeing her expression, he continued his explanation. "She was stealing again and this time was caught by the shopkeeper... He and few others wanted pay back… and then I intervened." Bert did not want to tell her for the time being that two of the men were the ones who had cornered her.

"And then they attacked you?"

He laughed dryly. "Well... One o' them grabbed me by the collar, which Lizzy didn't like at all. So she attacked 'im and one came to the other... But at four against two you can imagine 'ow it ended. Especially if the two are a teenager and a thin chimney sweep."

"Oh." She did not know what to say.

"I don't know at what point I got what injuries. Except for the ribs. Lizzy landed in the hedge after a while and then it was my turn. And then one bloke punched me in the stomach until I was on the floor and then kicked me in the ribs, three or four times. And then 'e hit me. After that I don't remember anything... until you came."

"I simply can not believe it ... Not only did they attack a child, but that they attacked you, when you just wanted to settle the dispute. It is just unbelievable... And that they then kick a man already on the ground! How honorless can a person be!?" Her voice trembled. Bert was not sure, but he could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

„'Ow's Lizzy?"

"Her face hurts, but that's understandable. Hers looks even worse than yours ... You saw it, too. I suspect her nose is broken. However, she did not want to go to the doctor. "

"Typical... But otherwise she's okay?"

"It seems so, yes."

"Good, at least one good thing."

"We'll take you to the doctor tomorrow, by the way... Just to be sure. Elizabeth insists. She just gave me a list, so I should pay attention to everything when she's gone."

"She's a good girl," he said with a tired smile.

Mary just looked at Bert and lost herself in his eyes, reflecting the light of the moon. He was a kind-hearted person and always thought of others first. He did not have to do what he did today; many would not have done it either. The sight of him hurt her and it reminded her of a moment that was just over 20 years ago, a moment when she first saw him face it so hurt.

The nanny could no longer hold back her tears, so they ran down her cheeks softly.

When Bert saw this he straightened up and stroked her tears away. „'ey... Don't cry... Everything's alright."

"No, Bert ... you do not deserve this! What you did today was incredible! First you helped me when I was cornered and then you came to Elizabeth's defense... you're too good for this world. "

"Oh no..." He wiped her tears away again and looked at her lovingly, before he gently put his left arm around her and pulled her close.

"I do not know what I would do without you. And it hurts to see you like this... When you came back like that, back then, it was already too much... I was so scared to lose you... " By the end her voice was little more than a whisper.

As Bert stroked her side reassuringly and listened attentively, Mary was drowning in a lake of emotion. Anger, towards those who did this to him. Mourning, to see him like this. Relief, that he is feeling better. But the feeling that pushed everyone else more and more into the corner was the feeling of love. The fact that he wanted to reassure her and take care of her even though he was the injured one. The way he looked at her... Simply everything he did made her heart beat faster.

Mary turned her head to see him again, looking up into his beautiful eyes and again he gave her his cutest smile. They paused for a moment before Mary threw all inhibitions, worries, and thoughts overboard and leaned towards him. And then her lips briefly touched his, before she broke away.

"I'm sorry-" but she did not get any further before he kissed her again.

"You don't 'ave to apologize," he said between kisses, letting his hand wander from her arm to her waist as Mary slid her fingers through his hair and, with a light pressure on the back of his head, deepened the kiss. But this was a small mistake, because Bert pulled away with a frown and inhaled sharply.

Mary opened her mouth to apologize again when he let go of her waist, took her chin in her hand and kissed her again lovingly. "Don't even think of apologizing, Mary."

"But-"

"No, 'but '... I just want to enjoy this moment." She kissed him again, but this time much more gentle and more loving than before.

Could it be that he feels the same way as she does? Or did he just enjoy the moment? She was sure of just one thing: she enjoyed sharing this moment and this feeling with the man she loved above everything else.

Bert's hands moved to her waist again, pulling her toward him so that she was above him. Mary leaned on her arms and tried to shift her weight onto them; the fear of hurting him again was too great. Like two lovers, they were lying on his bed. Smiling into the kiss, he slowly slid his hands over her sides, letting them rest on her hips for a moment before gently pushing her towards the left so that they could lie side by side. Slowly he pulled away and his eyes met hers.

As his fingertips touched her skin to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she got a pleasant goose bumps.

They simply gazed at each other for a moment before Bert came closer again and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Aren't they cute?

As always I hope you like this chapter :)


	14. Part II Chapter 4- No longer a child

Mary woke up the next morning as the sunbeams tickled her face. She remained with her eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the comforting feeling that filled her. She hadn't felt so well in years! And when she slowly opened her eyes she realized why; she was lying next to Bert, in his arms, in his bed. Her lips curved into a smile as she thought about the last night.

She studied his face: in spite of the injuries he looked peaceful and even smiled very lightly in his sleep. Even though the sight of the wounds hurt her heart, she forgot it quickly and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. This was not her usual style, but her feelings were too strong and her desire just too great. As her lips touched his, he subconsciously deepened the kiss and woke up slowly.

Gently, he ran his hand over Mary's waist and pulled her even closer, so that not even a sheet could fit between them. They only parted when they needed oxygen again.

"You can wake me up like this every morning." Bert said with a tired but happy grin. Mary returned the smile before slipping out of bed.

She still wore the comfortable clothes though her hair was not so neat anymore, but slightly disheveled. With another grin, his eyes followed her and enjoyed the sight. He loved this side of Mary and he was sure that not many people knew this side.

Bert completely forgot his injuries - at least until he tried to get up. For just as he sat up, his right side went through a pain he had seldom felt. "Damn!" He growled, biting his lip.

As his curse reached her ears, Mary was immediately by his side. "Are you in pain?" she questioned.

"Yeah... my ribs hurt." But it was not just the ribs; since yesterday nausea and dizziness also plagued him. Furthermore, he still had several memory gaps. But he didn't want to admit that to her.

Kneeling before him, her eyes studied his face. The feelings of happiness disappeared at once and worry spread in her. "Get changed ... then we'll go to the doctor."

* * *

He was sitting on the stretcher in the treatment room, while Mary stood beside him and looked at the door, waiting for the doctor.

"Mary... what did Lizzy write on 'er list?" Bert asked, wondering that the girl wasn't already standing in his apartment at sunrise.

"Anything you need to know about a rib fracture, a slight concussion and various bruises... I think imagination and high spirits might have taken over yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I beg you... she is fifteen years old and has only seen a hospital from inside once. And then she was nearly dying."

Just when Bert wanted to start an answer, the doctor came into the room and greeted the two and began to pinpoint everything described on Lizzy's list.

"Good, Mr. Alfred... Would you please remove your shirt so I can take a closer look at the ribs?"

At those words, Mary's head jumped in Bert's direction - she wanted to know if she should leave the room or not. But without looking at her, he opened the buttons and stripped off the fabric.

He turned away from her, because he did not want her to see the injuries. A strange feeling came over her as she looked at his ribcage, marked in blue and red. Bert grimaced as the doctor pressed a hand against his ribs. Automatically, Mary placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately he felt a little better.

After an eternity of various examinations and questions, the doctor straightened up and addressed the patient directly. "Mr. Alfred ... After my evaluation, I can tell you that you probably have two broken ribs, a slight concussion and bruises on the shoulder and knees ... I'm going to give you some medication, and you'll have to rest in order to heal."

When the doctor had left the room, Mary stepped slowly in front of the wounded man and studied his face without a word.

"Lizzy was right..." He broke the silence.

"Yes... Bert… I ..."

Placing a hand on Mary's waist, he pulled her closer with gentle pressure. "It's alright..." He studied her beautiful sapphire blue eyes for a moment before his gaze wandered from her eyes to her lips as he slowly approached her face. He paused for a moment, but as she tilted her head towards him, giving him permission, he kissed her lovingly. The kiss was short, but held thousands of feelings.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other until the doctor came in the door again. Immediately, Mary took a step back, blushing. Bert, on the other hand, looked at her with a slightly mischievous smile. If it were up to him, the whole world could know that he was with Mary... Yes, but what did he actually have with her?

It was more than a friendship, that was clear. But were they a couple now? Maybe, but not in the classic way. But he would leave it up to her how she would describe this 'relationship' between them.

* * *

After Bert was patched all over his body with bandages and received a lecture on how he needed to take it easy, the two left the doctor.

"How are you?" Mary asked.

"I'm in pain but I can stand it," he assured her with his typical smile before a silence came.

"I've been thinking," Bert broke the silence after a while, "Lizzy was right with all 'er guesses and instructions, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well... She always seemed so disoriented to me. She never knew what she wanted to achieve in life except a family of course... But I 'ave the feeling that she likes it takin' care of people! I could imagine her working in the 'ospital one day."

Mary thought for a moment about his words: he was right! Then she came to an idea: "What about her working in the hospital to get an insight? The doctors and nurses can always use help, and I think Elizabeth would do well. "

"Johnny's sister is a nurse. I can ask, if something can be set up! Imagine Lizzy becomin' a nurse! "

With a smile, she examined the sparkle in Bert's eyes. She could feel his growing pride! Although Elizabeth was his problem child, she had grown incredibly dear to him. Mary was also sure that the girl would not be where she is right now if she had not met Bert. Sure, she steals now and then, but she had learned a lot from him.

When Bert began to head for the park instead of his apartment, Mary stopped. "Where are you going?"

"To the park."

"Absolutely not! The doctor has ordered you to rest! You should lie in your bed and not traipse around in the park! "

"That may be," he smiled mischievously, "but I still 'ave a little thing t' do." He took her hand and pulled her toward the park.

Arriving at the fair, Bert went without hesitation to a stand at the far end of the park. Next to it lay the collection of posters, which had served as an advertisement for the party. His eyes looked at each row and he smiled as he saw his favourite poster, the one with the view of the park from the rooftops. Mary, on the other hand, stopped a few feet away and watched him with a smile.

"Excuse me," he addressed Mrs. Fisher, who sold the artworks. "'ow much for this?" He pointed a finger at the poster. Mrs. Fisher, sitting in a chair and crocheting, looked up and smiled at Bert.

"I knew you were choosing this one," she got up, picked up the poster and handed it to him. "I'll give it to you."

"But-"

"It's alright- you've done so much for Elizabeth, that's the least I can do to repay you!"

"Thank you very much!" Bert said goodbye, but not without discreetly throwing a few coins in the basket.

Just when he wanted to show Mary his latest achievement, he saw two familiar faces in the immediate vicinity. His smile disappeared instantly. Of course, Mary noticed, so she followed his gaze. It was the two men who had not left her alone the day before. Subconsciously, Bert put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer; his expression was stern.

"Look who it is!" the blond started, "if that's not our womanizer."

Both of them had been beaten up the day before - as it looked even more than Bert and Liz! The chimney sweep and artist wondered when they were so messed up and, above all, by whom- certainly not by him!

Just as he was about to take a counterattack, a young voice sounded behind them. "Careful." Elizabeth said with a look that was positively hateful. At least what they saw of it, for she stood in the shadows, turning only half of her face to them. The eyes of the two men widened and Bert could have sworn that he caught a spark of panic.

"In your place, I'd quickly go away," the girl continued.

"Alright... we… we don't want any trouble ...", the blond said, as they slowly backed away.

"Good..." the teenager said and flashed a nasty grin, making them disappear faster. When they were out of earshot, she turned to Bert, "'ow are you?"

However, her face remained permanently in shadow and she never turned her face completely to them.

"Could be better ..."

"Did you already see the doctor?"

"Yes, he did… And you were right." Mary joined in the conversation and smiled at Elizabeth, who then looked at them with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile. This was about as much as 'I told you so.'

Bert felt a cold shudder when she saw her complete face: she was full of bruises and wounds everywhere, her nose looked pretty demolished. "Maybe you should go to a doctor?"

"Everything's fine," she insisted.

"But-"

"I said everything is fine!"

"We're just worried about you."

"I'm no longer a child you 'ave t' take care of!" With these harsh words she disappeared into the crowd.

"I wondered if she might become more stubborn as she got older," Mary said as she watched her go.

Bert suddenly realised one thing: Elizabeth was no longer the little girl he met a few years ago- No, she was now a teenager.

* * *

 **As always I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :D**

 **Sorry, if the medical stuff isn't really clear. Even though I worked in the hospital (in my time as paramedic trainee) and ambulance (as a paramedic), I don't know exactly what the standard of the 30s were. Of course, I try to research but there isn't very much. In addition, English is not my native language, which is why I find it a bit difficult to write this medical stuff tbh**


	15. Part II Chapter 5- Skeptical

31st July 1938

Mary had been with her new employers for about a week: a very wealthy family with three children (aged 7 to 10) from London. Angela, Rose, and Sean were more than arrogant: all that was beneath them was scum. The parents were unfortunately the same. But the nanny thought that confrontation therapy might help change the children's worldview. So she arranged a meeting with two people who the three might never meet voluntarily: Bert and Elizabeth.

Only with the latter Mary worried because she could hardly assess Liz lately. Either she was an angel and the friendliest and heartiest person in London, a goat or just unbearable. With the latter mind, she would even trust her to do anything.

The three of them liked Mary well, possibly because she did not really look and feel like a lady from a bad home. And at the suggestion to go to the park, the children were not averse. However, this changed as they approached the two artists who waved at them. "Miss Poppins... Do we have to go there?"

"Yes, I would like to introduce you to someone", Mary went the last few yards to Bert, before she stopped.

"Mornin' Mary!" said Bert, who was patting the chalk dust off his clothes.

"Good morning, Bert! May I introduce Angela, Rose and Sean Milton to you? "

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with his most sympathetic smile.

The children looked at him but did not look as disdainful as Mary had suspected. But after all, it was Bert: a man with an infinite amount of charisma!

The bigger hurdle was the one who was sitting on the floor about 5 yards away, drawing the last line of her picture.

But she seemed to have a good day today, for she approached the group with a friendly smile and held out her hand to Angela, the eldest of them: "'ey! I'm Elizabeth. "

"Ewww!", The girl said with a disgusted grimace and backed away a meter. The other two took a few steps away, too.

"Angela!"

"What!? I do not touch that... that... thing! Did you look at them, Miss Poppins? I bet it has fleas and lice! So... dirty and shabby! "

These words not only made the adults speechless but broke their hearts, too! As their gaze shifted to Elizabeth, they truly saw the disappointment; but this was soon overshadowed by a shadow. Bert knew exactly what that look meant - and it was nothing good! She had a plan and as he knew his protégé, this was a bad one!

"Angela, don't be so unfriendly! A young lady like you should know that you do not just judge people! Besides, Elizabeth will accompany us today. "

Mary went, followed by the others, to the image that Bert finished last night and stopped: "Now we all take hands."

"What!?" Sean asked, standing next to Bert, who eyed strangely. But Mary's look was worth a thousand words. Quickly the boy stood between Mary and his sisters.

The nanny explained briefly what everyone had to do, counted to three and then everyone jumped into the chalk drawing.

They all found themselves in a forest with a nearby small town. Of course, the siblings were amazed at what had happened and were even more astonished when they looked down on themselves: everyone wore green and beige clothing. Bert and Sean each a beige shirt with dark green jacket and matching pants. Mary, Angela, Rose, and Elizabeth wore dark green dresses with light green accents. The expensive jewellery of the Milton children sparkled more than before.

"B... but?", stuttered the little Rose and was completely overwhelmed.

"Don't question this... Just enjoy it" Elizabeth said sweetly. Too sweet for the taste of adults! Something was up to the teenager; but what?

But Liz had to smile when she thought of her first chalk picture: she was completely overwhelmed.

"Lizzy" Bert pulled her slightly aside, so that the others didn't hear the conversation, "no matter what you plan t' do... leave it."

"I'm not doin' anythin'", her smile was full of sarcasm, "besides... what makes you think that?"

"I can read your facial expressions like a book! And your looks are more than just clear ... Please Lizzy. Mary already 'as enough t' do with them, you don't 'ave to make things worse either. Besides, you are a few years older than the three and should try to be a role model."

With a wink and without saying a word Liz went to the others. He watched her with a questioning look- what was her plan?

—

The Mini-Miltons, as Liz called them, broke away from the group and explored the little town, while Mary, Bert and Elizabeth made themselves comfortable and drank tea. Liz was playing with one of the many clothes pegs in a basket beside her. The idyll was destroyed when one of the girls started to cry, then the other and then the boy.

Immediately, the adults jumped up, while the teenager leaned back comfortably.

"Lizzy, what 'ave you done?"

"What should I 'ave done, Bert? I was with you all the time. "

The kids came running around the corner in Mary's arms and cried.

"What happened?" the nanny asked.

"Our jewellery is gone!", the 7-year-old Rose brought out in tears.

"We have searched everywhere. Rose on the playground, Sean on the way and I searched in the woods ... It's gone! "

At these words, Bert immediately looked at the teenage girl sitting opposite him: her eyes were ... neutral. He could not read anything from her face and he didn't like that. But then she moved:

"Do you mean this?" Liz opened her hand. In this lay a watch, bracelets and two necklaces.

"Hey! Give that to us ... that's ours! "Sean shouted, glaring at her. All three of them came up to the teenage girl, who just stand up, and tried to take the jewellery from her. But she held this up to sky and had to resist a laugh. Mary called her name admonishingly, but the orphan ignored it skilfully.

"You filthy thief! You are nothing but scum! "

At this, the adults stiffened briefly, before Mary looked at her angrily: "Angela!"

"What? Angie is right! Mother and father forbid us not in vain to deal with .. with .. something! Later, Rose copy that behaviour! "The children turned away from Elizabeth and looked at Mary.

"Listen, pal. Would you be kinder to others, they wouldn't do that t' you... besides" Liz bend down to be at eye level with the three,"look at you. "

Skeptically, the children did so, before they opened their eyes in wonderment: the jewels were back where they should be! Mary and Bert were also surprised.

"B..b... but ... How!?"

"As soon as it comes," she suddenly had Sean's watch in her hand, "it can go." She gave the watch the boy again and sat down on the chair.

"Are you an enchantress? Can you do magic?" The 8-year-old asked with sparkling eyes.

"Magic is such a weird word", she brought out a small bunch of flowers and gave this rose, "I'm just using the moment."

"Do something with me, too!" The elder asked with skeptical eyes and let herself fall on a chair with a defiant expression. Shortly after that she jumped up and her little siblings laughed: on her back hung a handful of clothes pegs, which of course she only noticed when sitting down.

"I already 'ave."

"Teach us that!" the little ones were just thrilled and stole downright, "Please!"

Elizabeth also had to smile: her plan worked! When Mary said that ungrateful, unimaginative children are her current protégées, she had the idea to teach them a different view of the world. And what suits better than the illusion?

"There's not much t' teach. You 'ave to learn to use the moment."

While Liz showed the kids some little tricks, Mary and Bert settled and watched. Marys fear that the meeting was completely out of control was now more than unfounded. The Nanny would have liked to put her head on Bert's shoulder, but she would never do that before her charges, let alone Elizabeth! The latter would probably only dump stupid comments. No, she just wanted to enjoy her time with him and she could not wait until Tuesday!

—

After a while Mary got up and went, followed by Bert, to the four others: "It's late and we have to go. The dinner should be finished soon. "

"Do we really have to leave, Mary Poppins?"

"Yes, Sean."

Reluctantly, the Milton got up and joined Mary. As soon as they got ready, they were back in London and were greeted by a beautiful afternoon sun.

"Please say goodbye to Elizabeth and Bert."

The children ran to Liz and to her amazement they hugged her: "Thank you!"

Angela's words brought a light smile to the teenagers face.

"Always my pleasure!"

"Will we see you again?"

"I'm sure, Rosie! Just come over here when you're back in the park. Bert and I often paint here. "

"You paint too?" Sean asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, of course," she went, followed by the other five, to the last image in the series, "that's mine."

Both the children and Mary were amazed: it showed, as so often, the gaze of London's rooftops. On one of these roofs sat a silhouette and examined the stars. Mary recognised immediately from whom she had learned all this. Sure, she was not that practiced yet but she had talent!

"I also want to paint chalk pictures!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Then you're getting dirty, Angela."

"I do not care!" And at that moment, Mary knew it was worth it.

* * *

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter: D**

 **The one with the braces was a stupid prank that I played a classmate for. Is stupid but everyone thought it was funny haha**

 **In the next few chapters, a character's life will turn 180 degrees and a familiar face will come back. Be curious: 3**


	16. Part II Chapter 6- Happy turn

9th August 1938

When Elizabeth woke up on Tuesday morning, she didn't know that this day would change her life forever. When the sunbeams tickled her face through the gap of the curtains, she awoke with a yawn. She had't really been able to sleep well the night.

Lately she would just sit on the windowsill and look at the stars.

As so often, she asked herself what it would be like to have a family. Sure, she had comparatively Mary, Bert and Matthew. However, her best friend hadn't been in London for ages and Mary was away too often. And Bert ... she just did not want to annoy him, so she kept distancing herself from him.

But there was another thing she was thinking about more and more: her future.

Where will she be in five years? What will happen to her?

Sure, she was only 15 years old, yet she was worried; especially since she was the only one from her childhood who was still at the orphanage.

These thoughts plagued her as she woke up. "I 'ave to stop thinkin'" she murmured as she massaged her temples and shortly thereafter went to the bathroom.

—

At the other end of the city, two Londoners were already awake: Mary and Bert.

Because they had a plan with Elizabeth and they hoped that the teenager had not overslept!

The only thing the stubborn girl knew was that they meet at the park around 10 o'clock; but she didn't know why.

The two had an idea some time ago, which they had expanded and organised - now it only needs to please Elizabeth.

Mary Poppins and Bert arrived at the same time as Elizabeth at their meeting place.

"Mornin' you two!"

"Morning, Lizzy ... sleep 'asn't been your best friend lately, 'as it?", in the last sentence Bert was lightly hit Mary's umbrella against the shin.

"No, not really ... So, what are you goin' t' do?" she yawned.

"Follow me," Mary said with a wink and went forward.

The footpath was quiet. However, it was not an uncomfortable silence but a relatively pleasant one. On such a beautiful morning you did not need words.

Liz drifted into her thoughts, not realising how long they were going, let alone where they were going. Mary and Bert, on the other hand, exchanged meaningful glances and looked forward to the reaction of the teenage girl.

—

Elizabeth was catapulted into the here and now when she ran against the adults who had stopped. She looked around and noticed the hospital where she was as a child.

"What do you want 'ere?" She asked with a frown and walked towards the building.

"We noticed that you are very interested in medicine and have already acquired some knowledge. This became clear to us after the incident in the park. In the beginning I ignored your theories but you were right. That's why- "Mary looked to Bert for the sentence to end.

"That's why I asked a friend of mine if it would be possible for you to work 'ere for a few days. I think you'll like it. "

"W..what!?" She stammered, "Thank you! I ... I ... "Elizabeth couldn't help but grin. She embraced the two and could not put her gratitude into words.

The group broke away shortly after and looked at each other for a moment.

"A thin, red-haired woman named Julia Smith is waiting for you inside..."

With a nod, Elizabeth walked prancing toward the hospital as Mary hooked up with Bert and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think we 'ad a good plan" he said before kissing the top of her head.

—

A few hours later, Mary and Bert lay on the sofa in his apartment, kissing deeply. It was her last day before she had to move to a new family in Scotland. Her hand wandered to his head to deepen the kiss, gently ruffling his hair. She would never admit it openly but she found him incredibly cute with ruffled hair. She even preferred it to a proper hairstyle and suit. He ran one hand through her velvety hair too while the other rested on her waist. Sometimes they felt like two love sick teenagers.

But a knock stopped Mary... only Mary. Because Bert did not get distracted by that and wandered from her lips to her neck.

"Someone knocked at the door."

"I know," he said between kisses, "but I'm busy."

Mary turned her head away and said, "It's rude to leave people outside."

With a groan of annoyance, but not without kissing her one last time affectionately on the lips, the chimney sweep got up and opened the door. In front of him stood a grinning teenage girl.

"'ello Lizzy."

"'ey ...", she looked back and forth between the two, noticing her tousled hair, "Everythin' okay? Am I disturbing? "

"Err...", Bert saw how the sparkle in her eyes was superimposed by the shadow of disappointment. Surely she would want to talk about her day, which was perfectly legitimate. "We don't 'ave tea anymore... But please… sit down."

A broad grin spread across her face and she walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed one of the two chairs, which she then placed in front of the sofa. When Bert sat down there and Mary addressed her hairstyle, she began, "That was one of the best days of my life! I thought that in the beginnin' I just stupidly stand in the corner and watch as someone put on bandages or somethin' ... But I was allowed to do kinda much! So first everythin' is shown and explained t' me and then they wanted t' show me how t' put on bandages. At first I didn't say anythin' and just did it but then Miss Smith asked if I've learned that already because I'm so good and I said that Bert showed it t' me. And then I was allowed to create and change new bandages at patients! Okay only under supervision but who cares!? But the most surprising thing was when I was allowed to watch an operation! Then I also talked t' the nurses and doctors and they also said that I have already learned a lot of knowledge through my books and still like to read", she pulled a book out of a bag,"They gave me this t' read. "

Elizabeth beamed and during her story, Mary and Bert looked at each other with meaningful glances. The latter almost laid his head on her shoulder but the nanny could stop him at the last moment: Liz's assumption that something was going on between them shouldn't be confirmed.

Even Bert still did not know what that was between them; Mary did not want to overpower him with questions either. One day, there will be clarity and until then, he simply enjoyed their togetherness.

"Sounds like a good day," Mary said with a smile.

"Oh yes!" The teenager looked at the clock and jumped up: "I 'ave t' go! Tomorrow I'll start at 9 o'clock and I want t' be well rested ... Good night!"

With these words she disappeared in the dark corridor and made her way to the orphanage.

And Mary and Bert both felt that Elizabeth had finally found her destiny.

* * *

 **And? How do you like the turn? :)**

 **Lizzy is finally happy xD**

 **As always, look forward to your reviews :D**


	17. Part II Chapter 7- A familiar face

26th September 1938

Bert danced whistling through the street, his face covered in soot and his brush lying on his shoulder. It was a beautiful autumn day he spent as a chimney sweep on the rooftops of London. Today he worked a lot because he had a free evening tomorrow. Because Mary came back from Scotland after more than a month and he had a special plan, involving Lizzy.

Full of anticipation for the next day, he pranced through the streets when someone said his name: "Bert?"

When he turned around, he could not believe his eyes: in front of him stood a young, handsome young man of about 17 or 18 years, who was about the size of his own. His dark brown hair was neatly combed back and the blue-gray eyes beamed friendly. But the smile was unmistakable; was it "Matthew? Matthew Miller? "

"As he lives and breathes" said this and held out his hand to Bert.

"'ow are you? What brings you 'ere? "Bert said with a big grin as he shook his hand - he could not believe it! The little boy who was adopted several years ago now stood in front of him and was young handsome man!

"Well... my adoptive father opened a new shop in the city so we moved to a suburb."

"'ow old are you? You should be around 18, right? "

"In January," he winked. Oh man, he had a charisma!

Bert shook his head with a smile: "I still can't believe it... The last time I saw you, you were just ten years old!"

The chimney sweep looked at him again: Matthew has outwardly developed into a real gentleman and his style also witnessed a more upscale environment. He missed a bit the little orphan who was unsettling the town with Elizabeth ... Elizabeth! How would she react if she met her old friend again? "I wonder if Lizzy would recognise you..." he voiced his thoughts loudly and tried to read Matthew's facial expressions.

"I always wanted to visit her, but unfortunately it never happened... Do you know how she is?", He seemed a little ashamed, but there was also another look on his face that Bert could not interpret. It was something... distancing.

"You know what? Let's just meet again tomorrow. Mary comes back from Scotland and Lizzy and I wanted to surprise 'er with somethin'. 'ow about if you just come along? "

"I do not want to incon-"

"You aren't inconveniencing us!", He interrupted him. "I think they are just happy when they see you again. Especially Lizzy... she mentions you very often."

"Really?"

"Really...", Bert put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright... When and where is the meeting place?"

"Mornin' afternoon at 6 in the park... where I always draw."

"Good, I'll be there."

—

The next day, Elizabeth was first at the park and had no idea that someone else was coming besides Bert and Mary. She sat whistling on the bench, examining her clothes: the shirt was too big for her, her pants had holes at the knees and the soles of her shoes had run out. For the winter she has to get new clothes!

Shortly after her thoughts Bert, who had a wrapped canvas under his arm, arrived and then Mary. Elizabeth, who was involved in the artist's plan, wanted to take the picture from him, but he held it: "Not yet ... We are still waiting for someone."

"Huh? For whom?! ", the teenager frowned and looked questioningly between the two back and forth.

"For me," as the words reached her ear, she turned and looked at the young man who stood before her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped: "Matt... Matthew?"

Although his facial features were slightly more prominent and he was about six feet tall but she recognised her old friend directly.

"Nice to see you again, Elizabeth," but he did not get any further as she hugged him hugely; but to her surprise this was not reciprocated. Instead, he stroked the suit after taking a few steps back. This hurt Liz; did she do something wrong?

But then a thought came to her and she looked first at herself and then at him: he was full of chalk dust. "Sorry ... I didn't want to make your suit dirty..."

However, he waved off and Bert took the word: "Shall we?"

With quiet agreement they all stood before the picture, which was still hidden; only Matthew was confused.

"Come on," Liz said, spreading her hand, which he took timidly, very tentatively to be exact.

Bert knelt in front of the picture to remove the cover: "Don't cheat, Mary."

Not without rolling her eyes she looked straight ahead, before everyone jumped at Bert's command.

In the picture everyone but Bert had to look around and examine their clothes: everybody wore white shirts or blouses, while pants and jackets were dark blue. Elizabeth was happy to have trousers, not a dress or a skirt, while the nanny felt a bit strange at first.

Mary and Matthew looked elegant as ever, but the other two stood out completely: Bert's hair was neat and Elizabeth had light make-up. But what stood out more than usual for both of them was their blue eyes. Mary was amazed at what clothes can make; but that's how Bert looked like the gentleman he was. But she still preferred her fuzzy-headed artist and chimney sweep.

Elizabeth was the first to look around: they were standing in front of the artists entrance of a theatre, and when her eyes met those of the gatekeeper, she was waved over.

"'ey... I think we are expected."

"Indeed," Bert said, offering her arm to Mary. With a smile, she accepted the offer and entered the building with him.

The other two looked at each other for a moment before Liz bowed slightly and put her arm out in the direction of the door: "After you."

In the theatre, to be more precise behind the stage, Elizabeth was amazed when she peered out from behind the curtain: she has never been in one, let alone in such a noble shed! Everything was red and gold and the curtains were apparently made of silk.

The stage was big and in front of it there were almost a thousand seats! But what drew her attention was the foyer, which she could see through the large, open doors: it seemed to be a dance floor, but no one was on it yet, as everyone sat in the seats waiting.

While Elizabeth stared at the backstage area, she did not notice at first how the host announced two guests: "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to two talented dancers you surely know: please welcome with me Mary Poppins and Bert Alfred! "

At these words, Mary widened her eyes and looked at Bert, who held out his hand: "What's that going to be !?"

"Trust me…"

"What should we even dance?"

"Do you remember our dance, which we rehearsed and performed in 1921? Besides, nothin' can 'appen t' you 'ere, and you know that. "

Of course she remembered it; how could she forget this dance? With a smile, she took his hand and went on the stage with him. Liz's eyes followed and she clung tightly to the curtain and watched: It was not a typical couple dance like waltz-no, it was a mix of some sort of Charleston (only sort of) with some small elements of tap dancing. But what astonished her was that, even after all this time, they danced in complete synchrony! Matthew, too, was visibly impressed by the two.

"Can you do that too?" Elizabeth asked but only got a shake of her head. Matthew always danced in the orphanage as a boy and she could imagine that he never gave up this hobby.

"To be able to do that, you have to be completely in tune with your partner."

After almost five minutes, the two were finished and came back to the backstage area but exhausted.

"That was incredible!", Liz's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Lizzy!"

"I can only agree with Elizabeth: you are both very talented." Matthew's puffy language still did not suit the teenager.

There was music outside again and the moderator looked questioningly at them; as if he missed someone.

"Ehm Bert ... Didn't you forget somethin'?" the teenager whispered to him and his smile disappeared instantly. In fact, he had forgotten a surprise for Mary! Elizabeth and Bert sat together and thought about the picture, among other things, they wanted a singer and dancer (they called her Sally) to perform.

"Damn!", Bert cursed and tore his hair; how could he forget that! No, how could he be so stupid!?

The musicians played the first part of the song again when Elizabeth mustered her courage and went on stage.

"Lizzy!", Bert wanted to stop her, but failed.

Once there, she tried to ignore the crowd, concentrating only on the music and her feet. Of course, all this was freestyle, because she had not rehearsed, let alone knew the song!

In addition, Elizabeth could only one dance: and this was tap dancing.

Sure, she was not a professional, but in her opinion she was not too bad either. She had learned the basics from a dancer a few years ago and has been practicing secretly ever since.

To be honest, she also wanted to dance like Matthew, but since he was not there at the time, so she could not ask him.

Backstage, three jaws dropped down at the same time and they could not believe their eyes. If they had had to explain Elizabeth's dance skills to someone else, Bert would say that she dance almost as well as Mary can sing.

"If she'd rather earn 'er money with dancin' instead of stealin'," Bert murmured in Mary's direction. At these words, Matthew raised an eyebrow and was glad he was rescued early enough from the orphanage.

After about four minutes, the song was over and Elizabeth let her eyes wander over the audience. The audience stood up with thunderous applause and a broad grin spread across her face. With one last bow she went back to the others and was stared in disbelief. Instantly her grin disappeared and discomfort spread in her: "What? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"On the contrary! I didn't know that you can dance like that, let alone are so talented!" Bert burst out and Mary and Matthew agreed. At these words, Elizabeth blushed and thanked shy.

"And now, my dear ladies and gentlemen," began the host, "the dance floor in the foyer is open!"

At these words, the four main guests went in the direction of the said dance floor, but Elizabeth was addressed at the last moment by Mary: "Please wait a moment."

"Yes?"

"That was really incredible! Where did you learn that? ", Mary found tap dancing secretly fascinating. Sure, she could do it herself but she also loved watching others.

"Two years ago, a very talented tap dancer was in town and I secretly watched and asked if she could show me the basics."

"You're doing really well ... Keep it up", Mary laid a short hand on the young dancer's shoulder with a smile, before she went in the direction of the foyer. There she joined Bert and both went to the dance floor.

Elizabeth watched for another moment before she went into the foyer.

To her surprise, Matthew stood aside and did nothing. With a wry smile, she walked up to him and danced, "Well?"

"What?"

"Don't you wanna dance? ... Come on, Matthew!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not feel like dancing."

The teenager briefly examined her (former) best friend and was disappointed: "You've become weird."

"I did not get weird, Elizabeth. I grew up... maybe you should try that, too " he averted his eyes from her; his tone was pejorative.

"That has nothin' to do with growin' up or not!" she blurted out, "you're so strangely distanced the whole day and you've got a stick in your ass! Besides, you treat me like I'm dirt! "

"Now you exaggerate!"

"Yea'? In the past you would've been glad to see me. And now? Now you make a grimace! What did I do to you to be treated like this? We were inseparable, Matthew! " her voice grew louder and trembling with tension.

"You are still like then! You understand nothing! What's going to happen to you, Elizabeth, huh? Do you want to steal all your life and eventually end up in jail? "

"But ho-"

"I know what you want to ask: how do I know about stealing? I just listened to an interesting conversation between Mary Poppins and Bert! I should have known that you would become a dirty little thief! "

"So you see me... as a dirty little thief..."

"Yes, because you are one! Like so many orphans! If my adoptive parents knew that, they would immediately ban me from talking with something like you! "

Since all her facial features derailed and she needed a moment to realise these words. But then her expression hardened: "Do you know what? I'd rather end up as a thief in jail, than be just like you!" With that, Elizabeth disappeared into the crowd.

The dispute did not pass Mary and Bert of course, why they decided without further ado to dissolve their celebration in the oil painting.

Shortly thereafter, everyone was back in the park, illuminated by the moon.

"I think it's best if I leave ... Goodbye," with those dry words, Matthew disappeared. And the others went their separate ways.

—

Later that night, Bert was on his way to sweep another chimney to come to other thoughts when he spotted a familiar silhouette on a nearby roof. Without further ado, he decided to approach her.

"Still awake, Lizzy?"

Without taking her eyes off the city, she nodded, "Yes ... I couldn't sleep."

"I understand" he sat down beside her and followed her gaze on St. Paul's.

"You 'eard it, didn't you?" in response he just nodded, because he just wanted the conversation to come as far as she decided.

"Sorry for ruining the evenin'-"

"You didn't ruin the evenin'!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! There are always two... Mary said she really enjoyed the evening and that she can forget the abrupt end ... "

Elizabeth inspected the button of her shirt, "At least one good thing... you know," she raised her head and looked straight ahead, "when I saw him this evening, I was really 'appy. I thought we talk about old times and what we did in the meantime... 'ow can a human change so much, Bert?"

When she looked him straight in the eyes when she said the question, Bert's blood froze in his veins: her eyes were red and tears were gathering in the corners. But what hit him most was the infinite grief in them. Without saying a word, he pulled her into a embrace and after a few seconds she began to cry into his shoulder.

She had officially lost her best friend.

* * *

 **In my first plan the chapter looked COMPLETELY different than now haha**

 **That's because a video (Sia - Cheap Thrills (Old Hollywood Dancing Mashup)) inspired me a lot. I' myself am a little hopeless dancer and wanted to build a chapter with dance (especially tap dancing). I hope you liked it :)**

 **I researched and found out that there was no Charleston in 1921 so I wrote 'kind of Charleston";D**


	18. Part II Chapter 8- Alright Doc

22nd November 1938

Despite it was a very mild November day, London's streets were empty… Nearly dead. This was probably due to the unpleasant, cold rain that came from the dark clouds. But Bert ignored the icy weather because he wanted to do something with Mary this afternoon!

Mary was between the families, so she lived in the house of Uncle Albert, who was in America. Of course she would have safe shelter with Bert, but her uncle was financially better and she knew that Bert would give her his last shirt; and she did not want that.

In addition, the chimney sweep currently worked a lot to survive the winter and he would not be there anyway.

But one thing was clear: Mary was never happier than now! And the happiness was supported when she heard a familiar whistle from outside and it rang shortly thereafter.

With her elegant fingers, she pushed down the handle of the door and opened it.

"Hello Bert," she gave him her best smile.

"'ello Mary," he pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly, which gave him a warning look. "Don't worry... no one 'as seen us."

 _'Us'_ \- a word that the two used very often but could not quite define. But none of them wanted to address it; at least not yet. Bert did not want to confront Mary and the nanny wanted to wait. She sensed that there was going to be a big change and only then did she want to talk to him about it.

"What are you planning for today, you charmer?"

"I thought of something very simple... Simple but comfortable" he offered her his arm; an offer, which she did not refuse, because she enjoyed his closeness more than anything else.

Together, they strolled through the streets until Bert led them to a nearby, small but very cozy café. However, she noticed one thing during the walk: Bert coughed and sniffed a lot. And he did not look very healthy either.

When they sat down and he had another coughing fit, she could no longer be calm: "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mary" he assured her with his typical smile and ordered a pot of tea for both of them.

With her eyebrow raised, Mary let the subject rest for now and straighten the napkin in front of her.

After a short while their hot drink came and they talked about this and that. Mainly it was about her jobs but also Elizabeth.

One of Bert sentences, whose voice was getting hoarse, was particularly for the nanny: "I have the feeling that she dissociates more and more from me... She paints less, doesn't whistle anymore an' is generally very closed ... She also talks barely of the 'ospital... she's 'angin' around more an' more with some people in the seedy corners of London an' the suburbs..."

"You are afraid…" it was more a statement than conjecture that Mary voiced; and when he nodded in agreement and looked at her with sad eyes, she wanted to hug him. She could literally read in his eyes how much he missed the adorable little Elizabeth of back then. Gently she took his hands in hers and stroked with the thumb over the back of his hand: "Everything will be fine, Bert... She has probably only a phase at the moment. You just can't let Elizabeth go."

He knew exactly what she meant and agreed silently. She gave him hope.

Nevertheless, Mary herself had to review the course of the orphan:

When she met the girl she was seven years old and relatively small and slender for her age, yet very sweet. The smile had the gift of enchanting everything, and in addition the pleasant pale that only clarified the reddish cheeks; the sapphire blue eyes that sparkled like the stars and the thick, dark brown hair that had a beautiful reddish touch in the sun.

Elizabeth was still thin today, but in an unhealthy way; however, she now had a reasonable size. Her hair has reduced the reddish by half and was almost as dark as Bert's. The eyes have also become a good deal darker and were already partially black; fittingly, they did not sparkle anymore. But what was missing most was the magical smile.

Of course, there were exceptions, but at the latest since the incident with Matthew less than two months ago, she was a different person according to Bert's descriptions and observations.

However, both ended the subject quickly and started talking about the finer things in life: Christmas, for example.

Of course, both wanted to spend the day together and were already planning, as Mary would most likely be leaving soon.

They decided that there was a classic meal and that nobody should spend money on gifts (of course, both had the idea of giving away something self-made).

—

After the tea was drunk and they were just entering the street, it started to pour! But Bert, who floated on cloud seven, did not let the day spoil it: on the contrary!

He took the Marys hand with one hand and placed the other on her waist and began to dance. And instead of complaining or questioning this action, the nanny started dancing, too.

Years ago, this would have been unthinkable and she had thought that he should not be so childish after all; but she simply enjoyed those moments when she could drop the strict facade.

Since the cafe was not far from Albert's house, they danced all the way up there; or they wanted to, but good 50 meters before Bert had to stop, because he got a violent coughing fit.

"I see that you are fine…" Mary said sarcastically as they walked the last few yards.

"I felt better an 'our before..."

"That's what happens when you dance through the rain" she talked to him like he was one of her charges. As they stood by the door she put her bag down and pulled out both medicine and spoon. "Here" she said after pouring the liquid on the metal, "take this."

"But-"

"No 'but', just do it." Not without rolling his eyes again, he took the spoon from her and took the medicine.

After that, they stood in front of the door and just looked at each other, until Bert broke the silence after several unpleasant seconds: "I think it's best if I don't kiss you... Otherwise you'll get sick, too."

The fact that he had kissed her a few hours before, he urged into the far corner of his head.

"I agree..."

"See you soon, Mary."

"See you soon", before he turned around, he stroked a small strand of hair behind her ear with a loving smile.

Bert was not even ten yards away when Mary shouted after him, "Bert, wait!"

A moment later, she stood with him and held out her umbrella "Please, take it... You can use it better than me."

"But you-"

"I'll pick him up the days...", she kissed him lightly on the cheek before disappearing into the house.

Bert looked after her lovingly and did not open the umbrella until the door slammed shut.

Whistling happily, he went to his apartment.

—

The next day, Mary walked in the direction of Mrs. Corry's shop when someone suddenly called her name and a few seconds later grabbed her wrist.

"What's the matter Elizabeth!?", she could of course have said to the adolescent that these are not decent manners; however, this would be unnecessarily wasted time.

"Come with me!" she wanted to go in the other direction, but the nanny stopped.

"Only when you initiate me into your plan."

"I 'ave a very strange feeling 'bout Bert."

"Do you have any evidence for that?"

The adolescent frowned, "Ev- what?" of course, that word was not in Elizabeth's vocabulary.

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, me feelin'... Come on!"

 _'Stubborn!'_ Thought Mary, but still followed her.

"Well, 'e wasn't in the park today and when we 'ave weather like this, he's always there and sells somethin'!"

"That means nothing at all."

When they arrived at the front door on the first floor after a few minutes, Elizabeth rang and got a meaningful look from Mary. But nobody opened.

Liz put her ear to the door and listened: "'e's in there ... And 'e coughs."

Now the teenager had Mary's complete attention! She certainly did not come up with the cough.

As soon as the nanny had taken care of herself, Liz climbed out of the corridor window onto the tree: "Elizabeth!"

Without comment, she climbed back and went straight to the door, which she opened it with a key: "Bert 'as put the key there so I always a place to 'ide or somethin'"

When the two entered the apartment they were greeted by an incredible cold and they could have sworn that it was a lot cooler than outside! A hoarse but intense cough caught her attention.

They walked around the corner where the bed was and found Bert. Oh did he looked bad!

Any colour had disappeared from his face and the beads of sweat were on his forehead.

But then something happened that questioned Mary's and Bert's worries and doubts of the previous day: while the nanny stood rooted to the spot, Elizabeth went to the patient and examined him.

After asking him questions about his being and giving him another blanket, she went to his kitchen.

"Don't ya 'ave anything there?" she asked horrified when she came back.

He shook his head.

"An' you don't 'ave wood for a fire?"

He shook his head again.

"I'll be back in 'alf an 'our!" she turned to Mary and whispered, "take care of 'im."

With these words she disappeared on the door and walked quickly towards the city.

—

When she arrived at Mrs. Corry's shop after a while, she got derogatory glances from the customers. The shopkeeper, however, who had a considerable age by the way, gave her a friendly smile.

With slow steps she went to the counter and leaned over to the older lady, so that the others did not hear the conversation: "Excuse me, Mrs. Corry but you can do me or no.. can you do a good friend a small favour?" She tried to suppress her dialect as good as possible.

"It depends, young lady."

"You know Bert, right? Bert Alfred,"she nodded in response, "Look ... He's sick and 'as nothing to eat. Could I maybe get food for the next few days? I know I 'ave no money but maybe I could 'elp you 'ere in the shop next week! I can pack and- "

"All right, Elizabeth," everyone here knew her name; but unfortunately not in the good sense, "as long as you promise me that you'll be here at eight o'clock next Monday, you can choose whatever you need."

"Thank you, Mrs. Corry!", With these words she disappeared on the shelves and selected various foods. What she did not know was that the elderly lady liked Bert quite well and was glad that Elizabeth had offered to work; at least she would not steal.

—

After about forty minutes, Elizabeth, who made a brief stop at the orphanage, stumbled back into the apartment and cleared out her rather large bag in the kitchen.

"You know that I only have a flu, don't you" said Bert, who wanted to get up but was pushed back into the pillow by Liz.

"Later you end up like me a few years ago… So lay down!"

"Alright, Doc!"

While Mary prepared the food (Liz's was a very bad cook, but she could make very good tea and coffee), the adolescent wrote down Bert's symptoms and course of illness and studied her books. At some point, she somehow also fired the fireplace.

Often that day Bert tried to get up, because he was supposed to feel better, but he was repeatedly sent back to bed.

With a sad smile, the nanny quietly watched this scene. Maybe there was still hope for Elizabeth-she took good care of her patient, and for the first time, Mary had complete confidence in her.

Besides, she did everything very carefully and thoughtfully. To be honest, Mary saw a future doctor in her. Sure, she would have to do a lot for it, but the potential was there!

Bert's acquaintance, Julia Smith, was also positively surprised by the knowledge and interest she displayed; she also did not doubt a career in the hospital.

After dinner, Mary Poppins looked at the notes, which lay on the table in scrawly writing:

 _\- Hot forehead_

 _\- Cough_

 _\- Red throat_

 _\- Stuffy nose_

 _\- Chills_

 _\- Fast pulse_

 _Course:_

 _Started with tiredness on Monday and on Tuesday afternoon the coughing started, also became a stuffy nose. Chills in the evening and since Wednesday he had the rest of the symptoms mentioned above._

 _\- flu?_

 _What to do?:_

 _\- Drink a lot_

 _\- Stay in bed_

 _\- Sleep_

 _\- Stay calm and do not go to work_

 _\- If it does not get better send to the doctor!_

 _Additional Notes: On Tuesdays, received medicine from Mary Poppins, never had such heavy symptoms._

Mary was amazed at how she wrote: very different from the way she talked! She probably saw something like that in the hospital or read something in one of her many books.

But as soon as the author noticed that her notes were read by someone, she pulled them way and put it ashamed in her pocket.

"That's ... that's nothin'..."

"Of course that's something, Elizabeth... where did you learn that?"

"I saw that in the 'ospital ... I know I'm not a doctor, but I think they're not doing it for no reason."

"As a matter of fact."

"Why didn't your medicine work?" Of course, the teenager knew Mary had something magical about her; she was also once there when Albert was laughing and hanging at the ceiling and since then more or less privy to the world of magic. In addition, she also noticed that Bert has not aged a day in the eight years, where they knew each other now.

Mary stiffened: they were exactly the words Bert used almost a decade ago. And she reacted in a similar way as then: Mary cleared her throat and clasped her hands. How could she explain that to her now? "You know, Elizabeth... There are people where the medicine will work, like the Miltons but there are also people where the medicine is only helps partially or does not work at all. As with you, me and Uncle Albert, for example""

"I understand... Are there any reasons for that? Like... are there any similarities among the people? "

 _'If only you knew...'_ , Mary thought. But she immediately dismissed that thought as she remembered that unlike the other three, Elizabeth had nothing magical about her.

"Not that I know... I'm sorry."

This quickly scribbled Liz on the back of her piece of paper before turning back to Mary, "Will you stay the night here?"

"That's what I wanted, why?"

"Please pay attention that he drinks enough and that he stays in bed..."

"I promise."

"Thanks...", she said goodbye to them and went back to the orphanage.

The next few days Elizabeth came by again and documented the disease. Amazingly, Bert was completely healthy after a few days. However, Lizzy was completely exhausted; according to her, from the whole back and forth, since she had helped out sooner in the shop than discussed with with Mrs. Corry.

The latter made Mary and Bert more than happy and again they had hope, hope for a good future for Elizabeth.

* * *

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would be very happy about reviews! : D**

 **I wrote something on Insta, which I would like to mention here:**

 **For Part II, there will be 4 more chapters that I would like to have written by Easter at the latest. After that I want to take a little break, because I still have**

 **\- must learn (am a bad student tbh)**

 **\- write 2 scripts (actually 3 but one is for your own project and therefore can wait)**

 **\- to make a movie that is a bit more complicated.**

 **Of course, I also have to work hehe**

 **However, my plan is to start Part III in May, as I am very likely to have a lot more time during the summer :)**


	19. Part II Chapter 9- Magical power

Christmas 1938

Finally the day that Bert and Mary had planned in the café about a month ago was here: Christmas!

The chimney sweep was decorating and preparing all day long, because he did not just get one guest: he and Mary thought it would be best to invite Elizabeth as well; because she was there every year. She accepted the offer overjoyed and had many ideas how to arrange the evening.

For food there was goose that day; Mary wanted to get Rum punch and Lizzy's contribution was, according to her, the wood for the fireplace.

Bert danced happily through the snowy London with his last errands. What could be better than spending Christmas with the people who meant the most to him?

His already wide smile broadened when none other than Mary Poppins stood before his apartment. He made briefly sure that no one see them before swinging his free arm around her waist and kissed her "Merry Christmas, Sweet'eart."

"Merry Christmas, Romeo."

"Well, you lovebirds?" Both swirled around immediately and turned red, while Elizabeth, who had a full bag beside her backpack, passed them with a meaningful look past them in the direction of the door.

—

In the apartment, Mary and Bert prepared the food together, while Liz set the table and put everything in a cozy but romantic light. Of course, she also organised a mistletoe.

"Didn't ya want t' lit the fireplace?" Bert asked, followed by Mary, coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, yea' right," she said and snapped. Within seconds, a fire in the fireplace was kindled and the jaws of the adults dropped; both were just speechless.

Bert, because he was impressed but shocked at the same time- But Mary ... Mary did not know how to handle thiss. On the one hand, this was quite clear, for example, why the medicine had not worked back then. But on the other hand, she felt uncomfortable at the thought that this stubborn and unpredictable youth had magical powers; in addition, was able to control the fire!s

Only a few could handle fire. She and her uncle Albert had, how many others, the gift to work with the air; Earth and water were also elements that many people who dealt with magic could handle. But until now Mary knew only one person who could do something with fire: Bert.

He has done this only once in a picture but according to his own statement, he could do so, but with restrictions, outside of the drawings.

The nanny was just wondering if dealing with certain people can transfer magical powers?

Liz realised what she had just revealed and tried to dub this with her casual manner: "You can close ya mouths again... and if I were you I would look after food; I can't save that from burning."

Bert quickly walked into the kitchen as Mary approached Elizabeth, "Since when can you do this?" Her voice was just a whisper.

"Oh… for quite a time…"

"And you did not think it necessary to let us know?"

"Err...", she said sheepishly and wanted to avoid this conversation. Actually, she did not want to show them that she had this gift ... at least not yet.

Liz was about to go to the cupboard to fetch glasses when she was gently held by her arm, "Do not mess with that, Elizabeth..."

She looked at Mary and searched for the right words before she finally took off her hard shell: "I know. But… It scares me..."

"Come… sit down," Mary led her to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"It all started with a stupid coincidence" Elizabeth began and the nanny listened. "Someone grabbed me arm and I got angry. Then it got 'ot under the 'and first an' then 'ot .. An' .. An' the lanterns around us flared up dangerously. Something like that" Instantly the flames of the candles and in the fireplace enlarged their large, before they calmed down again.

"Can you control it now?"

"Yes, mostly. But if I'm aggressive, angry or sad… ", she shook her head,"then I'm a different person. If someone touches me then I will probably burn this persons fingers... "

When Mary heard that, she unconsciously slipped a few inches away: her suspicions were confirmed.

"Why did not you go to Bert or me?"

"I was embarrassed" Liz kneaded her hands and looked down, "I thought you will name me a monster or somethin'... Because you can control that so well and I don't want to unsettle Mr. Bert, err, Bert. See! Me head is… I'm puzzled.", She got up and went to the fireplace, which she sat down with a hump.

 _'Mr. Bert'_ these words, coupled with her attitude, made Mary's heart break and suddenly she saw the little girl again. The nanny followed her: "You just have to learn to handle it. I had to too... "

"Really?" The teenager looked up at her and Mary could see the fear but also hope and understanding in her dark blue eyes.

"Really... I can only help you with certain things, because fire is not my profession. But I think you can handle it, too."The nanny sat down on a pillow next to her and began to talk.

While Mary explained some things to the teenager, Bert stood in the doorway, watching them both with a sad smile. At that moment, he was sure that she was not only a magical nanny, but would also be a wonderful mother. He literally had to overcome his words, but he was reluctant to destroy the little magic lesson: "I 'ate t' disturb yas... But the food's ready."

—

After the Christmas dinner Elizabeth went back to the orphanage, as she wanted to grant the two lovebirds their togetherness.

These drank Rum punch, which Mary hab brought and talked extensively about this and that. However, the topic of "relationship" was skill-fully bypassed.

But when they brought the empty bottles and glasses into the kitchen, they finally noticed that there was a mistletoe in the doorframe under which they stood.

"I 'ope ya don't want t' break the tradition" said Bert, looking at her with a meaningful look; he put his hands on her waist.

Mary took a step closer and put her arms to his neck, "Do not worry."

The next thing Bert feels were her soft, sweet lips on his.

Instinctively, he closed his eyes and let his hands slide to her hips, pulling her closer. They did not know if it was the level of alcohol or just their long-held desire but the kiss was more intense and passionate than ever! Mary's hands moved to his chest, while Bert caressed her neck with light but meaningful kisses. God, how she loved it when he did that!

With skilful fingers, the nanny opens the two upper buttons of his shirt, as Bert suddenly stops and distanced himself from her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mary," he said softly, before leaving the kitchen, not without kissing her forehead again.

The nanny stood there as she looked after him. Maybe he was right and they should slow down. But another thought slowly crept into her brain: what if he does not want her; What if he had no feelings for her?

* * *

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **And as always, I would be very happy about reviews with your opinion :)**


	20. Part II Chapter 10- Accident

April 30, 1939

Elizabeth lay, with the cap over her eyes, on the bench in front of the hospital- enjoying the last rays of sunshine in the low evening sun.

Her arms crossed on her stomach and the backpack served as a pillow.

All day long, she had drawn chalk paintings in this area, which is why the floor and her face were covered with bright coloured dust. Unlike Bert, she was always traveling in various corners of London with her chalk.

In the last three months she painted alone, because Bert, had to work more than before, because of a sudden rent increase. And since the job as a chimney sweep was more profitable than that of a screever, he took on as many jobs as possible. The teenager had seen Mary only twice since Christmas, as she again often had families outside London; She was currently in Cambridge. When she was not in the park or decorating the pavements, she met with people who were outsiders; She felt as if they understood her. They are like her… Bert had once remarked that he did not like, that she had so much to do with those dodgy people; however, she also enjoyed a certain reputation, which was good for her damaged ego.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud squeak and a subsequent impact. She was sitting straight on the bench right now, and saw a car, about fifty yards away- it was smoking and people were standing in shock. "Shit!" Without hesitating she ran to the accident: in the car sat only a motionless person. "Get a doctor," Elizabeth called as she opened the door, which fortunately didn't jam.

When she could see the injured man, who was moaning in pain, her breath caught for a moment: "Matthew!?" He wanted to turn his head to her, but Liz could hold it at the last moment. "Don't move ya 'ead! Can you understand me?"

"Yes," the injured man brought out heavily, his eyes pinched.

"Okay... what's 'urting ya?" As she asked the questions, she got a first glimpse of him: on his temple, Matthew had a bleeding wound on which she pressed her handkerchief, which was fortunately unused. He also had some minor wounds, red spots, and bruises on his face; presumably he hit his head on the steering wheel.

His arm had various cuts, which probably came from the glass of the windshield.

"My head hurts... especially my forehead", he wanted to point to the spot, "Ah! ... And my hand."

"Does ya neck or back 'urt too?"

"The neck a little bit...", he closed his eyes and shivered in pain.

'Oh, Matthew...' Even though Elizabeth was still angry and disappointed with his words at her last meeting, the sight did more than hurt her. After all, he had been her best friend for years and they were almost like siblings. She would do everything for him; no matter what comes.

"Excuse me, can we... Elizabeth?", Julia Smith came with Dr. Andrews, the doctor with whom Liz had the most to do, to the scene of the accident- Elizabeth continued to press the cloth on the wound.

"'e 'as pain in at the fore'ead, neck an' 'ands. 'e was conscious all the time and I pressed me 'andkerchief directly on a bleeding wound on the temple… Oh, and when 'e wanted to move 'is 'ead I could stop 'im. "

"Thanks, Elizabeth, I'll take care of him," said the middle-aged doctor, and she took a few steps to the side, watching for a moment.

Various thoughts rushed through her head: in the city probably happens several accidents - why necessarily Matthew? And why was she of all people in the immediate vicinity of exactly this accident? Did this mean something or was it just a stupid coincidence?

One thing was clear to her: her anger and disappointment are forgotten for now.

—

It was already dark, when Elizabeth went back to the hospital and asked if she would pay Matthew a visit. Since the people there knew her and knew that they could trust her, an exception was made - because the visiting hours were already over.

Slowly she walked along the long and empty corridor. Her footsteps echoed down the hall and she felt tiny. When she stood at the room, she stopped briefly. Should she really do this? Timidly she knocked on the door and entered the room even more timidly.

"Elizabeth?", he straightened up.

"'ey... I wanna see 'ow ya are...", she took something out of her backpack and held it up, "I also got some chocolate."

"I'm fine... really ..."

"Glad t' 'ear," she stepped closer and handed him the chocolate, which he gratefully accepted. "Are ya still in pain?"

"No… Not really. This astonishes also the doctors and sisters. Probably because of the medication that I got ... But I should still keep calm."

"Sure, such a car accident is somethin' serious."

Silence.

"Who knows what it would have been like if you had not been there, Elizabeth ..."

"Same as now, I guess."

Silence.

"Liz," Matthew broke the silence after a while what felt like an eternity, "I think I must apologise to you."

"Ya don't 'ave t' do this," but inwardly she waited for it. Normally, she would have let go of a silly spell like 'oh, how comes that you talk to a filthy little thief?' Or 'that you talk to someone like me ... are not you afraid that my fleas will jump on you?' But under the circumstances, even she did it does not have the heart to talk to to him like that; So she let him talk.

"No, I was an idiot when we last saw each other! Nobody deserves to be treated that way; certainly not you! I treated you more or less like dirt. We were inseparable for years and ... I'm sorry! I'm still thinking about it and wanted to talk to you about it but did not dare to meet you. I thought you probably would not want to see me again after this... I am also sorry that it happened that way and that we split up in the fight but ... I was so happy when I saw you again today. And when you examined me, I was in good hands and felt well ... To be honest ... I miss you, Liz. "

Elizabeth had come closer during the monologue and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. By the way he spoke and stuttered lightly, she realised he was serious and a small tear gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"I miss ya, too."

"So you forgive me?"

"Ya words really 'urt me and I think it will never be the same again... But yes, I accept the apology." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Of course she forgave him! Although she was pretty sure she would never be the same between them as it was then, she did not want to lose him as a friend.

Another silence filled the room; however, this was anything but unpleasant. They just enjoyed it to be together again- as they did then, without prejudice.

After a while, Elizabeth took his other hand and inspected the bandage on his arm, which was more than bad. Without hesitation, she opened this.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frowning; but let her do it.

"This's the worst bandage I've ever seen! Do you still feel anything or was your blood completely squeezed out? "

"Uhm... should not it be so tight?"

"It shouldn't slip and have a certain tightness.. But your blood should still be able to run through ya veins!", With skillful grips, she bandaged his arm and smiled contentedly, "better?"

"Yes, indeed ... Why are you able to to these things?"

"Err.. I've read a lot and worked 'ere for a few days..." she scratched the back of her head embarrassed; a habit she never took off.

"And you do not work here anymore?"

"Err"

"Why?"

Elizabeth had to think about the best way to put it: "I ...", she cleared her throat, "I'm still too young ... That was just to see if I liked it."

"Can you imagine working in the hospital?" Matthew was visibly impressed and interested.

She shook her head and averted his gaze as she started to reply, "I don't think it's right for me ... It was fun, but that doesn't mean you're meant t' do it or anything. An' I'm not so good that they 'ire me directly. "

"I'm not an expert, but it seems to me you already know what you're doing."

"But-"

A knock on the door interrupted her and got her full attention, and a nurse came into the room. "I don't want to bother you, but you should go now, Elizabeth. It's rather late…"

"Yea', of course ...", with a nod, the woman went out of the room, then the teenager turned back to her old pal "will I see ya more often now?"

Matthew's expression darkened and he averted his gaze as he played on his bandage. "We've just moved to Brighton. I was just here to do some more stuff. "

"Oh... I understand."

When he looked up, he saw directly the shadow that had settled over her face: "But when I'm back in London, I'll definitely look over!"

A hearty smile fell to her lips; just the smile she had as a child. However, a glance at the clock revealed that it was really late and that Matthew should sleep- after all, he had a car accident just hours before!

"I think I should go... good night, Matthew..."

"Good night, Liz," he took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss this, quite gentleman-like, "and sleep well."

Instantly, the blush shot into her cheeks and let her get up abruptly.

"Thanks... and get well soon," she stammered before leaving the room.

That was one of the strangest days of her life.

* * *

 **I hope you didn't mind that there was no Mary and Bert this time. But you should also know what's going on in the lives of others haha**

 **I'm always looking forward to reviews :)**


	21. Part II Chapter 11- Changes (1)

31st August 1939

A police officer walked down the street with a strained expression and led two teenagers off. What he did not notice: behind his back a person climbed over the wall.

Light-footed, Elizabeth came up on the other side. She took off her cap and shook her shoulder-length hair, which she hid underneath, while she examined her prey: it was just a sweater, but the owner had always positioned police around his shop. Probably because there was stolen more often.

"I'm impressed, Liz!" Jim, a young and well-built man who was about 21 years old, stepped out from behind a wall. "You have talent. Normally everyone is caught on this task... just like the other two idiots."

"This isn't that 'ard, you just 'ave t' look when someone is inattentive. The other two were just too impatient- that's all" her tone was monotonous and you could tell these tasks bothered her.

"We still have a task for you. Do you pass, you have our full respect. But if you fail... ", he smiled diabolically "we never want to see you here again! "

"Agreed!" Normally, Elizabeth wouldn't do such things, but this was a large group of people whose boss was Jim, who were like her. They also understood her better than anyone else in this city and she wanted to prove herself. She would not be forced out of her neighbourhood under normal circumstances, but the group had people everywhere, so she _really_ had to prove herself. And unfortunately she had to join them too. "What do I've t' do?"

"I like your determination! Come with me" he put his arm around her shoulder and led her out onto the street "you know the stand over there, right? The one with the lighters"

"Yea', that's Bert's."

"The guy is always at his stand and has his eyes everywhere... I don't know anybody who is harder to steal from! Even if he has nothing special in it is a difficult final exam. But you, sweetie… I think it'll be very easy for you. So please bring us three lighters", in the end he hit her on the back so hard that she almost fell on the street.

Elizabeth just stood there when she regained her balance. Everyone knew how well she and Bert got along and that he trusted her. She felt unwell at the thought of stealing something from him, especially since he could really use every coin right now.

He was thinner than before and not that happy anymore. He would never admit the latter openly, but Elizabeth knew him too well. The many jobs made him tired, despite his love for his job. But how did he say to her: you have to think of yourself. Determined, she looked at Jim: "All right."

"Very well!"

Elizabeth put on her casual facade and walked with her hands in her pockets to the other side of the street: "'ey Bert!"

"'ello Lizzy."

"What are ya sellin' today?" She tapped her foot, trying to look as normal as ever.

"Lighters, so nothing you need," he winked, making a rather poor allusion to their magical abilities.

"I don't know what ya mean," she played with the joke.

But then she noticed something that could not have been more convenient: "Is that Mary back there? With the kids?" And in the moment Bert turned around, she grabbed the three lighters and let them disappear into her pocket.

"Indeed!"

Then, when another customer came to the booth, she took the opportunity to say goodbye: "I don't wanna bother ya any longer... See ya."

Fortunately, it was not uncommon for her to greet him and then disappear again.

After a little detour, she arrived back in the backyard, from which she had just come and was already expected. "'ere, your lighters," she threw them in Jim's hand.

While she was being praised, she did not listen properly. She just thought of what she had just done: she has stolen something from the human being who was like a father to her, whom she trusted. And he trusted her! She just felt shabby!

In addition, there was the fact that he was currently really poor. She could slap herself!

"Here," Jim threw her a pack of cigarettes and one of the lighters, "you've earned these."

"Thanks," she murmured as she lit a cigarette.

Smoking- a habit that Mary and Bert weren't allowed to know! Of course, she was already addressed by them because of the smell that hung on their clothes, but she always lied and said that it was from the other people.

As soon as Jim was gone, she hit her fist against the nearest wall and kicked it. She was aggressive and loathed herself!

She leaned against the stone wall and ran her hands through her face, "Why am I doin' somethin' like that t' Bert?"

As Elizabeth thought about her actions, one person in the park has to put together the right words: Bert had to cancel his dinner with Mary and he knew how much she had been looking forward to it.

For months there was a certain tension between them. They did not argue, but it just felt strange.

Or as Mary would call it: she did not feel like home anymore.

This was also the reason why she increasingly took jobs outside of London again - she hoped the gap would be good for them. However, when Bert suggested last week to go for a leisurely meal, she got hope again. Mary could also put her on Tuesday so that she could reserve a table only for the 1st. As the children she was taking care of played, she walked over to Bert.

"Hello Bert," she gave him her best smile.

"'ey..." he gave the change to the customer he was serving before turning to her. His eyes were tired and so was his smile.

"Everything okay? You look tired ... "

"Yes, I 'ardly slept the night", he scratched the back of his head "Mary, listen t' me... I..."

"Let me guess: You don't have time tomorrow," she cut him off.

"Yea'... I'm sorry, but I 'ad t' take over Timothy's job tomorrow... Believe me, I _really_ would like t' go out with you, but it's important. You understand that, don't ya?" As he spoke, he walked around the stand and took her hands in his.

"Alright." The nanny could feel that he was really sorry and uncomfortable. She hated to see him lost in front of her and she wanted to hug him at that moment. But she stayed at a distance. She was not disappointed anymore, because lately he preferred the work to everything. Besides, she couldn't to be angry or disappointed because she was not better: she left him again and again because she preferred to work as a nanny and then she was gone for a good half decade.

"But please come over... I should be finished by half past nine and if ya want we could drink tea or rum punch?"

"Gladly...", one of the children called her name, "I have to go now, we still have some plans today. See you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Mary." They both held their hands until the distance separated them. In Mary's eyes, this was something symbolic ...

The rest of the day she thought about how to make tomorrow's night. Did a relationship between two people work more than anything else work? Did they even have a classic relationship? How long could they continue this? Should she just accept everything?

But again and again her thoughts screamed that she should finally talk to him about her feelings.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **"We used to be closer than this"** **Funnily, that was just in a song and it fits perfectly hehe**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **I'll upload part 2 of this chapter tomorrow ;D** **Unfortunately, I'm not too happy with these chapters, but otherwise my plan would not work out... So just be curious about xD**


	22. Part II Ch 12- Changes(2) END OF PART II

1st September 1939 - Changes Part II

It was already in the middle of the night when Elizabeth climbed out of the orphanage window and trotted into one of the poorer neighbourhoods. She could not sleep because she was plagued by guilt all the time, and she knew that she would not be any better until she confessed her actions. So she went to Bert's apartment with an envelope and the lighters she had stolen.

There was a letter in the envelope. However, this was not the complete confession, because she wanted to tell him in a private conversation. However, she also wanted to write a letter in which she apologised in advance and she has also put money in it.

When she arrived in the street, she noticed that a pale light came from Bert's window. Instead of whistling _Chim Chim Cheree_ to announce herself, she went straight to the first floor and knocked.

—

Bert was sitting at the small kitchen table and counting his money when suddenly there was a knock on the door. A look at the clock told him that it was already one o'clock in the morning, who would come to visit him that late? Yawning, he went to the door and opened it: "Lizzy? Did somethin' 'appen to ya?" His voice and his eyes were worried.

"Nah, nothin' 'appened to me."

"What are ya doin' 'ere? It's the middle of the night…"

Elizabeth entered the apartment and her gaze inevitably fell on the puny pile of money on the kitchen table. Instantly, she felt even shabbier than before. "I wanted to give ya back what's yours."

"Huh?"

The teenager reached into her pocket and pulled out the three lighters and handed it to him: "'ere."

"I don't quite understand...", but then it shone on him, "Wait a minute, 'ave you-"

"Stolen from ya...", she finished his sentence; unable to look him in the eye.

Bert's facial features froze and he had to process that. Lizzy, the little girl he had raised more or less and whom he trusted blindly, stole from him. Slowly she turned her head to him and searched for the appropriate words:

"Believe me, Bert. I didn't want that an' ya can't imagine 'ow bad I feel. But-"

"Why?" His tone was monotonous.

"What?"

"Why did ya steal from me?"

"I… I…", she stammered, "I didn't want that! Really!"

"Oh, the lighters just fell into your pocket or what?" His tone was harsh; he had never spoken to her like that!

"Bert, ya have t' believe me! I 'ad t' do that! I was forced to! If I 'adn't done that I would 'ave been chased out of the neighbourhood!" Her voice trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. "I understand that you are mad but-"

"I'm not mad ... I'm deeply disappointed!" He turned away from her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

She held out the envelope: "There's money in 'ere ... as much as the three lighters would've cost."

"I don't want the money, Lizzy. I just don't want ya doing that… Besides, no one can chase ya out of the neighbourhood."

"Ya don't know them! They lurk everywhere and make your life a 'ell! "

"Well, if you'd do somethin' with decent people and not 'ang out with these criminals ... Maybe you wouldn't steal then." Bert was aware that she often stole something, but she said that she did only in shops, which are more or less run by rich. She saw herself in the relationship as a little Robin Hood. But that she stole from him, after all he had done for her, just disappointed him.

"Come on, Bert! 'ow many times do I 'ave t' tell ya? I'm sorry an' I feel shabby! But I had no choice! "

Silence.

"I mess me life with that shit..." she punched the wall with full force and then cursed briefly. The ankles instantly became thick and red and they began to bleed.

Bert could barely understand what she said, as she started to cry bitterly, and that sight hurt him more than anything else! He realised that she really regretted it and he believed that she would never have volunteered. So he took a few steps towards her and hugged her. And she apparently needed it because she clawed at his shirt and let her tears run. He stroked her back reassuringly. But the sentence made him hope - hope that she finally sees it and does a decent job. After all, she is already 16 years old. "You probably 'ate me now."

"I don't 'ate ya... I'm just disappointed."

She clung even more to his shirt: "I promise ya that I'll never do that again! I promise it with all me 'eart! You just don't deserve somethin' like that... you're like a father to me", as soon as the sentence was over she cried even more.

Bert paused and stiffened for a moment before a sad smile crept to his lips. "All right, Lizzy...", he stepped back and stroked her head, "I think it's best if we forget that and you go t' sleep, it's rather late."

"You're right," she sniffed and closed her jacket as she walked slowly towards the door.

"Where are ya goin'?"

"T' the orphanage..."

"Are you crazy? I won't let you run through this area at night! Not alone! I'll just get your pillow and blanket an' then ya can sleep on the sofa. "

While Bert brought the mentioned things, Elizabeth got a guilty conscience again. He really worried about her like a father... Of course, she was traveling alone more often at night, but she thought it best not to mention that. Her eyes fell on the sofa- she had spent a lot of time on that, and almost always when she had done something bad.

—

The next morning, Bert left the house before Elizabeth, without to wake her, and when he returned in the evening, everything was tidied up and cleaned. Even the canvases that stood around randomly were now stacked neatly in the corner.

Smiling, he looked around when he noticed a note on the table:

 _Hey Bert,_

 _Thanks for letting me stay here last night._

 _And thank you for not yelling at me and forgiving me ..._

 _I thought I tidy up your apartment... I hope you have nothing against it._

 _Lizzy_

After examining everything, he was making tea when there was a knock. Yawning, he went to the door and opened it. "Hello Bert," Mary had her hair open; a rare sight, but Bert loved it.

As always when he saw her, his heart was doing somersaults, and butterflies spread in his belly.

"'ello", he kissed her, as always- but this time it was different, because she did not respond. "Everythin' okay?"

Instead of answering his question, she went into the room and looked around: "You cleaned up?"

"That was Lizzy... Please sit down" he went to the kitchen while Mary sat down on the sofa.

In the kitchen, Bert did not hurry - on the contrary. His eyes fell through the door and he studied Mary: she was strange and distanced. Something was wrong, the artist was sure about that.

The nanny raised an eyebrow and asked him: "Why does she clean up your apartment?"

"As apology, I guess...", he handed her the tea and sat down next to her.

"Did she do something?"

Silence.

A dark shadow settled over Bert's face as he thought through the words. "She stole somethin' from me yesterday ..."

"What!?", Mary was just horrified. She knew that Elizabeth would steal something at a time, but that she would steal something from Bert, she would never have believed it!

"She said that she didn't do it voluntarily... an' I believe 'er... At night she came over and took the lighters an' the right amount over and apologised a hundred times… I saw it… She really is sorry an' that she didn't want that... "

"So she was more or less forced to...", it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, from her strange friends. But I'm glad she at least apologised... but she has changed..."

Silence.

Oppressive silence.

Unfortunately, this has been more common lately. Both were just sitting there, mutually silent. They knew something had changed between them, but nobody really wanted to see it. Bert was also just tired from all the work and Mary was out and about outside London again. The talks were more forced than wanted. And even the kisses were not what they used to be. It had been going on like that since December and now they were at a point where Mary finally wanted to talk about that.

Bert noticed Mary's strange mood and put an arm around her shoulder, hoping she would relax. But when he felt her stiffen, he took it away again and he repeated his question from just: "Everythin' all right, Mary?"

"No, Bert ..."

"What happened? Is it something with the new family? Are you feeling sick?" He took her hand in his, but she pulled back and crossed her arms.

Subconsciously, both moved away from each other and found themselves at the other end of the couch again.

"It's because of us."

"Because of us? What's the matter with us?" He did not understand.

"I beg you... For months we have been distancing ourselves more and more. Didn't you notice that? "

"I thought that was just a phase." Of course he noticed, but he did not want to admit it.

"This is not a phase...", her voice started shaking and Bert did not know what to do. But his feelings pushed the thoughts that told him it was wrong in the corner and he hugged her.

As soon as she was in his arms, she began to cry. After all, he was her constant, like a rock in the ocean. But this began to crumble - and that hurt her.

"Shhh" he stroked her back, "everything will be fine..." This whole situation reminded him of the conversation with Lizzy in the night and he got a sinking feeling in the stomach.

So they paused for a moment, until they broke away again. Mary looked at him with reddened eyes, shook her head and did what her mind told her all the time: "Bert...", she took a deep breath and trembled, "I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore… At least not in the in foreseeable time."

And that was when the strangest and hardest time of his life began.

* * *

 **That was the end of Part II**

 **Please do not hit me :') I just wanna hug Bert…**

 **I am really happy that you are following this story :)** **Thank you for 25 favs, 40 follows and over 7200 views! I REALLY appreciate this 3**

 **I'm already working on Part III, but it needs a bit more research. This part will change a lot. I also planned to include old faces in this part and there will be a flashback chapter here and there :3**

 **I hope you are back in Part III. From May 1st here in this story; D**

 **Thanks again to all who write reviews and to my beta readers! :)**


	23. Part III Chapter 1- In The Cellar

7th September 1940

Mary walked along the streets of London's East End along with her current charges. Lilly and Diana were two adorable girls at the age of seven and eight- And as with the Banks, it were the parents who needed help rather than the children. As the girls ran around happily a few meters in front of her, Mary was filled with a strange feeling that told her there would be a change soon, a big change.

Since last year, war was raging and Mary felt more and more uncomfortable every day. She was still traveling around the country as a nanny and even if she would never admit it, she was scared- scared that something is going to happen to the man who knelt on the ground a hundred yards away and polished the shoes of an older gentleman. Yes, she and Bert had been on separate paths for a year, but that did not change the fact that she still had feelings for him. And the fact that he even had to clean shoes to make money meet hurt her. About two months ago, they met again in London and had a brief and distant talk about what had happened in the past year. Besides, Bert had meekly suggested that they should write letters regularly, since there was a war going on and he wanted to make sure she was fine too. A sad smile crept to her lips as she approached him. When Lilly asked if she and her little sister were allowed to play in their garden, which was only a few meters away, and the customer was examining his cleaned shoes, the Nanny took the opportunity and went to Bert.

The man, who was probably in a higher class, gave Bert the money for his services and headed off in the direction from which she had just come. Bert, staring after him but stiffened when he saw the nanny: "Mary?" His voice sounded incredulous and his eyes widened.

* * *

While Bert was cleaning the shoes of a wealthy man, he had many thoughts. Respectively, a strange feeling in the stomach made him ponder, for he knew neither what it wanted to say, nor what it caused. Coincidentally, Elizabeth, whom he had met fifteen minutes earlier, had expressed a bad feeling too. The fact that his intuition, and moreover that of Lizzy, could be relatively reliable, gave him an unpleasant goose bump.

Since the shoes were not really dirty, he was quickly finished. With a friendly smile, he said goodbye to the gentlemen, but he stiffened when he saw a familiar face: "Mary?"

"Hello Bert."

He looked at her incredulously. "'ow are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And you?"

"Fine too."

Silence.

His gaze wandered to the giggling girls in the immediate vicinity. "Are these your newest charges?"

"Yes... they're playing in their garden right now" She looked at them for a moment before turning back to Bert, who was now wearing a sad smile on his face.

"They seem t' be okay."

"They are indeed. They wouldn't really need my help, rather the parents."

"Like the Banks."

"Yes, like the Banks ..." Mary looked deep into his eyes and did not notice that the girls had come to her in the meantime.

Silence.

Strange silence.

It was as if all London was holding its breath.

Bert was just about to answer when a loud signal sounded and everyone looked up. At a distance, he saw dark spots in the sky that were getting closer and bigger and more threatening-the unmistakable sound of the aircraft engines produced a dull reverberation in his ears. Quickly he looked around and saw in the garden in which the girls had just played, a cellar door. His thoughts literally screamed at him that this was the right shelter, not the nearby subway station.

"Take the children an' yourself an' 'ide out in the cellar! Quick!" He did not want Mary in danger. She should hide, go to safety.

"But-"

"No! Get the girls an' run! "

"What about you?" Her voice sounded odd, but he could not classify it.

"Go!" He yelled at Mary and his voice trembled. Not out of annoyance, but because he was afraid. A fear he had never felt before. If something happened to her now, he would never forgive himself!

Mary grabbed Lilly and Diana and ran with them to the nearby cellar. However, she insisted on turning at the door again and looking for Bert. But he ran just in this moment in the opposite direction! "Bert!" She sounded panicked, almost desperate. Her pulse nearly doubled the frequency. Only when Diana pulled on her jacket, Mary followed the children in the basement, where the parents had sought refuge.

Bert ran as fast as he could around the nearest street corner, looking for a very specific person. It was not long before he saw her and ran faster.

* * *

Elizabeth stood rooted in the middle of the street, staring up at the sky with her mouth slightly open. The sirens and engines roared in her ears, but the sight petrified her. She had never seen such a thing in her life and it scared her. But still she could not move! Only when something, or rather someone, tore at her arm, she was catapulted back into reality: "Lizzy!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!" She allowed herself to be carried away by him without much thought, but kept looking up at the sky, which was getting darker and darker.

Together, they ran hand in hand in the direction from which Bert had come. He did not pay attention to the sounds anymore, but concentrated on not tripping over his own feet.

"What's this?"

"An air raid" he answered curtly and looked up.

Every time an airplane flew overhead, it was dark and cold for a moment, as if to mock them. As a detonation shook the ground, the two closed their ears and tried even faster to get to the shelter.

"We're goin' down t' the cellar from the house over there! The one with the garden! "Bert pointed to the building, which stood at a small intersection.

Just before the chosen sanctuary, Bert ran even faster and when he opened the door, he and Liz fell headlong down the stairs in their haste.

* * *

Mary Poppins opened her eyes in horror as the creaky cellar door suddenly opened and two people, moaning from exhaustion, landed at her feet.

"Bert!" Mary only had eyes for him, as he, breathing heavily and almost gasping, pulled himself up and helped his companion to his feet.

"Mary" He could not help but pull her into an embrace, and she seemed to need it because she was literally clinging to him!The whole past year and the conversation last September were suddenly forgotten- they were just glad to know that the other was safe and well. Tears streamed out from under their closed eyelids, and Bert hugged her so that one ear was pressed against his chest and he held the other with his hand to shield her from the outside noise.

When he opened his eyes to look around, his gaze fell on Elizabeth, who crouched in the corner and looked like a frightened, young owl to the door. Her arms were wrapped around her bent legs and her chin was on her knees. "Lizzy," he waved, "come 'ere."

Of course she did not say that twice and joined the hug. There they stood, in their own little bubble, trying to save themselves from the war.

* * *

So they stayed for a while, until it got quieter outside, how long exactly, no one knew and they did not care. Nobody wanted to break away from the protective embrace, neither the small family nor the other three figures. It was strangely quiet outside, almost too quiet. It was Elizabeth who first left the hug and turned. Slowly she went to the door and stood on the stairs.

"What are ya doin'?", Bert asked horrified and focused his attention back on her, while Mary looked at her properly for the first had not seen the girl in a year, and oh, how she had changed!Her hair was a lot shorter, not even chin-length anymore. The facial features were much more prominent and she was not quite so pale. But what surprised Mary most was that she had now reached almost Bert's size! She was less than two inches smaller - and she's only 17!

"I go outside."

"Are ya crazy!? It's way too dangerous out there! If you 'aven't noticed yet: war is raging!" As he walked towards her, she overcame the rest of the stairs without comment and opened the door. "Lizzy, stop ... Lizzy!"

He had not even finished the sentence when the door closed again.

Bert put his left foot on the bottom step when his arm was grabbed by Mary: "Stay here!"

He knew she was right, so he sank down on a nearby potato sack and stared at the metal door. Mary joined him and together they began to wait.

They did not know how long they had remained there and stared at the door, but when a new and above all explosion in the immediate vicinity shook the ground, they panicked. Because Elizabeth was still out there...

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of Part III**

 **As you may already noticed, it will be a bit darker, which is why I have raised the age of T to M.** **Furthermore, there will be less leaps in time from chapter to chapter. I'm currently more researching for the story than actually writing it...**

 **And I'm going too see Mary Poppins Musical in Hamburg (again) and London! I can't wait :D**

 **I do not know what else to say... Just leave a review xD**


	24. Part III Chapter 2- Wishes

Bert jumped up and ran up the first steps as Mary held his arm with unsuspected force: "No!" Her scream left him petrified and he looked at her in disbelief: her face was filled with fear and then she whispered, trembling and with tears in her eyes, "Please stay here!" But just as he wanted to turn around, it jerked violently at the door and Bert instinctively placed himself protectively in front of Mary Poppins.

In the next moment the creaking door opened and Elizabeth came down to the cellar with something small on her arm and walked past the others to the potato sacks. "Mary, please come." Her tone was ... strangely professional. Just like when she had taken care of Bert when he was injured.

Mary looked questioningly at Bert before she walked over to the young adult, followed by him. Once there, they realised what the something in Elizabeth's arms was: a baby, about 18 months old. It seemed to be sleeping... or being unconscious? But if it would only sleep Liz had never reacted like that, it came to Bert's mind.

"'ere," Elizabeth held out the child to Mary, "I think you know more 'bout children then I do."

After she had placed the child in Mary's arms, she got up and searched the room with her eyes, she saw closets, a desk and a sink. "Excuse me," she turned to the family, who had followed the events silently, "do you 'ave old fabrics or scissors 'ere?"

"There's a scissors in the desk," the woman answered, pointing to a corner.

With a grateful nod, Elizabeth continued her search as she continued to address Mary: "'e's a bit sluggish. Maybe 'e needs food or something, but I think you can't really 'elp with that either," she rummaged in a drawer, "but you probably 'ave an idea what t' do with 'im."

At the moment Bert only had eyes for Mary: the way she cradled the baby in her arms and looked lovingly at it. Oh, how he wished that- no! He had to forget those thoughts! Even if the spark between them did not seem to have died out, such things remained an absolute wishful imagination! They never talked about it, but he could well imagine that Mary did not want to marry or have children. At least not in the foreseeable future... But she was too focused on her work and above all her freedom. But still, the picture that presented itself was beautiful, albeit in a sad way.

"What about the parents?" Mary asked as Elizabeth cut her shirt with the scissors.

"Dead...", she moistened a piece of cloth at the water tap above the sink and approached the child, "at least I suspect that. A lifeless woman was lying next t' 'im. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything for 'er.. "

She gently dabbed the baby's forehead with the damp fabric before instructing Mary to continue so she could take care of the injured arm in the meantime. With practiced grips and very carefully she bandaged the wound. Mary secretly admired Liz's approach - she always stayed calm when it came to the sick and the injured. And again she wondered where this problem child would end. But then Elizabeth did something that astonished the nanny: she put her hand on the child's cheek and only a few moments later the boy blinked tiredly and opened his eyes slightly.

Mary looked up incredulously, and Elizabeth looked more exhausted: "What did you do?"

"I think ya know that," she whispered, so that the family (which was watching all the time) did not hear it. "But," Elizabeth said again, "we 'ave to drop him off at the hospital as soon as we get out of 'ere. We aren't in a position t' take care of 'im properly. "

And at that moment, the Nanny was sure she needed to talk to Elizabeth in a quiet moment!

* * *

As Mary cradled the baby in her arms, Bert kept looking over her shoulder, affectionately. Of course, that did not stay hidden from Elizabeth, so she had to smile slightly. She could think exactly what was going on in his head and she could not blame him. She also knew how much he loved her and that he wanted nothing more than to have his own little family… With Mary. And Elizabeth would not only put her hand, but her entire arm - no! Put her entire body into the fire, that he would make a wonderful husband and especially father! With a sad smile, she studied him as she thought of what he had done for her and what she had learned from him. Yes, he was like a father to her. And Liz's heart opened as she saw the two of them, huddled together over this little bundle.

Of course, Mary also noticed that Bert was constantly looking at her and she enjoyed that feeling. But she still hoped that he did not have much hope inwardly, to start his own family... Because she just couldn't - and she had good reasons for that!

* * *

After a while Bert stood up, unable to sit still, so Elizabeth sat down in his seat and made notes on the boy's condition on a notebook she had found with the scissor. But a loud impact from outside made the two women look up and her gaze immediately moved to the cellar door. And at that very moment, Bert's heart stopped for a moment: for a moment, Mary and Elizabeth looked so much alike!

Bert had to blink a few times, but he quickly realised that his brain must have played him a stupid trick. Because the only similarity of the two were the freckles, the blue eyes and the dark hair. And those were attributes they shared with many other people. Because even the family at the other end of the room and even he had these characteristics - albeit without maybe it was the magical spark they both had...

Still, he would not forget that moment so quickly.

* * *

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**

 **The next ones are typical transitional chapters, but nevertheless you get to know here and there things that could be interesting ;D** **So stay tuned :3**

 **As always I would be very happy about reviews! :)**


	25. Part III Chapter 3- What's home?

8th September 1940

Bert woke up first the next morning and first had to recall what happens when his thoughts started to remember everything: he was in a cellar to protect himself from the air raids. His eyes fell on Mary Poppins and Elizabeth who were lying next to him, sleeping. On the one hand this sight warmed his heart, but on the other it broke it too; for both had deep lines of worry on their foreheads, which testified to a restless sleep and negative thoughts.

Slowly he got up and went through the cellar, which was only dimly lit. He let his eyes wander over the relatively large and slightly crooked room, when he noticed that the family was no longer there. Presumably, they went through the door back to the apartment. A note on the desk caught his attention:

 _Dear Miss Poppins,_

 _Due to current events, we will release you from your duties the next days. Inquire about your loved ones - like we do. We also brought the little boy to the hospital to my sister. So do not worry about him anymore because I think he is in good hands!_

 _See you again on Wednesday the 11th September._

 _\- Edward Potter_

Bert tried to make as less noises as possible, so he would not wake the other two, but he came with his arm against metal can, which caused the typically loud and metallic noise at impact. Immediately, the women jumped up and Elizabeth subconsciously threw herself in front of Mary.

"Sorry," Bert murmured guiltily and he was really sorry. But then his brain processed what had just happened and a sad smile crept on his lips: Elizabeth apparently saw herself as a kind of protector.

"Damn it, Bert!" Groaned the young woman, rubbing her temples.

Mary looked around and noticed the absence of the family: "Where are the Potters?"

Bert just shrugged as he handed the letter to Mary before sitting down on a potato sack and retying his shoes. As he did so, Elizabeth went up the stairs and listened.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked, putting the note aside.

"I think we can get out..."

Nobody said something.

Mary and Bert headed for the stairs when Elizabeth stopped them: "No! I'll see if everything's okay!" Even before the chimney sweep could protest, she was already outside.

"This girl's drivin' me crazy!" He shook his head and Mary put a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he calmed down and took a deep breath. How much even a light touch could do.

The nanny was about to answer when the door opened and Elizabeth peeked in, "You can come... Seems we can go 'ome!"

Home, where was that? It was clear to Bert, but not to Mary and Elizabeth.

The two women thought about that silently on the way through the ruined city. Mary, however, thought more about it than Elizabeth, as she always hurried to injured. There were relatively many medical professionals on the road and had to do all handful. The Nanny has never seen so many injured people at were seriously injured, the others only lightly. And some… were dead. Her gaze shifted from the injured to Bert, who wore a strange expression she could not interpret. So they trudged through the streets for a few minutes until they arrived at a crossroads.

"You can go t' the appartment, I'll go t' the orphanage and see if they're okay... Take care," Elizabeth said before she disappeared and left the two.

Since the young woman was gone so fast, neither Mary nor Bert could say anything, so they just watched her go. However, the chimney sweep's facial expressions were worried, which of course Mary noticed.

"She can take care of herself, Bert. She is strong."

The rest of the way was very quiet, as each hung in their own thoughts and was anxious to see if the house was still standing; because if this was really destroyed, Bert would be officially homeless. The nanny ran a cold shiver down her spine as she thought of this possibility and subconsciously she took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly - as he noticed this he gave her a worried but hearty smile. Not that both were very interested in material things, but he needed a roof over his head, especially as winter approached! Only a few meters away and they would know if their concerns were justified.

* * *

Bert let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the house was was still standing, apparently without any damage. In general, it seemed as if the road was a slow pace, both went to the stony building and up the stairs to the first floor.

The apartment actually looked like it had left her and a sad smile crept up to his lips. And he noticed that Mary smiled at him as well. Without thinking about it, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so that they were in a half embrace.

But he quickly resolved it when he realised that there was still some distance between them despite yesterday's incident. But was this really the case? They have not seen each other for a year, but Bert still had feelings for Mary and it seemed to him that she, too, wanted no distance. Would she have gone to the apartment with him? Otherwise, would they have been sitting in the cellar so entwined? Questions over questions whirled around in his head, waiting to be answered. Maybe all this would clear up in the near future?

Without saying a word, Bert went into the kitchen and put water on, he was sure that a calming tea was more than adequate. As he turned, he noticed that Mary was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, looking at him with a look he could not read. He took two steps toward her, separated only by one arm's length.

So they stood there for an felt eternity, until Bert broke the silence: "I missed you."

"I missed you, too... And I think you can not imagine how much," her voice was atypical for her, for she trembled slightly and softened to the end.

Again, they looked at each other before they came together and hugged each other as if their lives were hanging on each other. Bert buried his face in her hair as she clung to his shirt; and both had to fight against the tears which came out from under the closed eyelids. Bert eased the loosened slightly and kissed her timidly and lovingly on the forehead. Then their eyes met again and they could read in the other's eyes that both thought the same thing. That's why their faces were slowly approaching and the next moment her lips were on his. The kiss was full of emotions and unspoken words - words that you some people can not tell- you have to show them. At that moment the past year and the day in September were forgotten and they were in the here and now - together!

His hands slid to her waist as hers moved from the shoulders to the neck. One found her place at the back of his head after a short while and pressed against it to intensify the kiss. They ignored the whistling of the kettle and generally, at the moment, they were alone, as if they were the only people in the world.

The next moment Bert did something, which was rather daring: he lifted Mary up. To his surprise, she did not protest but clung to him so that they did not have to solve the kiss. He carried her to the sofa, where he carefully lowered her and, after he had left her lips, simply admired her.

"Did I ever tell ya 'ow beautiful you are?" He kissed her forehead when a knock reached her attention.

With a frown, Bert went to the wooden door and opened it. In front of him was none other than Elizabeth, but her look and her behaviour got him: she was pale, dirty, with disheveled hair and just seemed tired. But what gave him an unpleasant goose bumps was her empty look.

"Everythin' alright, Lizzy?"

No Answer.

Instead, she passed both and stood rigidly in the room.

"Did something happen?", the nanny tried her luck, but got no answer.

Mary and Bert exchanged questioning looks. Something had to happen, because even when she was with all the injured and dead, she was not so strange. Or was she only processing this now?

But when Bert started again, she finally opened her mouth: "The orphanage was destroyed."

* * *

 **Here's the 3rd chapter :) I hope you liked it! I know its a typical transitional chapter but they're important, too ;3**

 **I already finished chapters 4-6 and I think I'll upload them every Wednesday and Sunday.** **I'm curios about your reaction to the 5th chapter! (It has 4k words and a Rating M warning... But more in the "foreword" of the chapter)**

 **As always I would really appreciate a review :)**


	26. Part III Chapter 4- Puzzle Pieces

8th/ 9th September 1940

Mary and Bert looked unbelievingly at the orphan: did they understand this correctly? Mary's concern that Bert might become homeless immediately shifted to Elizabeth; because to her it actually happened. Sure, she used to spend the nights on Bert's sofa, but her real home was still the orphanage.

"Miss Fisher didn't...", Elizabeth said before she had to break off and let herself sink onto the sofa. She kneaded her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"If only I 'ad been there!" She jumped up again and walked around the room, "then I could 'ave 'elped! But I was selfish and cowardly! And now? There are injured and dead. Dead! The children still 'ad their whole life t' live!" She kicked against the stony frame of the fireplace, her voice trembled and she had tears in her eyes. They had never seen the young adult so angry and upset! And to be honest, neither of the two knew what to say.

It was Mary who spoke: "You were not selfish-"

"What else, huh!?", she scolded at Mary.

"You saved the little boy, for example… you were there for Bert and me. Without you and your courage we would probably still sitting in the cellar like frightened rabbits."

"None of this's yer fault, Lizzy...", she let Bert talk, "as Mary already mentioned, ya were there for the baby and us. Ya just can't be everywhere at the same time and 'elp everyone. Especially not at war! It sounds 'ard, but you have t' put up with it." His voice contained an emotion that Elizabeth could not interpret. It was something... profound. Almost as if he spoke from experience.

Liz let the words sink in and nodded: "Maybe you're right...", small tears were gathering in her eyes again, "I just can't believe it..."

Bert exchanged a look with Mary and when she nodded, Bert went to Elizabeth and hugged her. And at that moment, she started crying bitterly. Yes, Liz missed the people from the orphanage and she felt very sorry for the children (even when she didn't knew them very well), but her unspoken thoughts were about Mary, and especially Bert. What if she lost those two? Homelessness would not really matter to her; but the thought of losing Mary and Bert frightened her.

"You can live 'ere, by the way..."

She looked at him: "Really?"

"Of course... But ya 'ave t' sleep on the sofa first. But I promise you I'll get a bed so it's more comfortable for ya."

He could not really finish the sentence when Elizabeth embraced him heartily again. Mary's heart opened at the sight and she smiled sadly. She still found it amazing in some ways that they were almost the same size.

* * *

The rest of the day was... strange, but quiet: Mary wanted to check if everything was alright with Uncle Albert. However, Bert and especially Elizabeth insisted that they accompany her. On the way to Albert, the sky was gradually closing with clouds and it was not as warm as the days before. But still it was about 21 degrees celsius. And especially Elizabeth got into a sweat, as she inquired about every injured who ran into her or lay on the floor.

When they returned to the flat in the afternoon, Elizabeth took a nap, while Mary and Bert sat together on the sofa, looking at a portfolio of his last year's artwork. Later, he also drew a quick sketch in his sketchbook: Elizabeth and Mary, at the moment where they stared at the cellar door the previous day. However, he did not want that the two women saw the picture.

In the evening, the three then prepared dinner together. In fact, only Mary and Bert cooked because Elizabeth still had no talent. The latter took care of the table and the dishes. To put everything in a cozy atmosphere, she lit candles and distributed them in the living room. As it had cooled noticeably, she also lit the fireplace, noting that it was a relatively small flame so as not to destroy the atmosphere.

The food, which consisted only of pasta and sauce, tasted very good despite everything and satisfied her. Because they have not eaten for about thirty-six hours.

* * *

Then the late evening came and Elizabeth fell asleep around ten o'clock. Subconsciously, Mary and Bert shifted bedtime as late as possible, because they both knew they needed to share the bed.

Yes, the tension between them was barely there and yes, they had kissed each other in the morning. But was this closeness right after all that time? What neither of the two knew was that the other one was really longing to finally sleep together in one bed, to feel the closeness and above all the heartbeat of the other.

At one point, they finally got over to sleep. However, at first they were still a few inches apart. This changed as they snuggled together in sleep and Bert put his arm around her delicate waist.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night and could not sleep again. She lay down on her left and right side, on her stomach and on her back. After fifteen minutes, she decided to to go for a walk, so she trudged through the dark apartment and looked for her coat in the closet. Yes, she could have made a small flame so she could see better, but she did not want to wake Mary and Bert.

However, as she barely saw anything, she did not open the closet that contained the coats and jackets but the closet that for years was inexplicably taboo for her. Coincidentally the increasing crescent moon shone through the window, illuminating the closet so she could inspect its contents. What she saw left Elizabeth petrified, her jaw dropped slightly, and she had to swallow first. On the back wall hung a complete uniform of the war! It was everything there, even helmet, belt and shoes! She let her gaze wander over the shelf and she recognised a stack of letters, a book and a hip flask. On the ground there was a backpack and a suitcase. Once again she looked at the uniform as she noticed something. Carefully and with a frown, she turned the uniform in her direction and as the dark side lit up, her eyes widened in disbelief: on the left sleeve was a white bandage with a red cross on it. "Bert was a medic?" She murmured questioningly, and her thoughts were just starting to assemble the pieces of the puzzle as an icy voice made her startle:

"What are you doin'!?"

* * *

 **Now I'm curious what you say about the ending :3** **And I think some things from the previous Parts make sense now xD**

 **As always I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **I appreciate every review! :D**


	27. Part III Chapter 5- Berts past

**Little warning at the beginning: I don't know how you react to injuries and death. So if ya don't like that, skip the italic part of** ** _Wednesday, April 11, 1917_** **, and especially** ** _Thursday, August 8, 1918_** **. Plus: some vulgar language here and there.**

* * *

9th September 1940

Bert suddenly woke up and at did not know why. But when he heard the squeak of the floor and saw someone at the closet he had avoided for decades, he knew why he was suddenly awake. "Bert was a medic?", it came barely audible to his ear and then the anger grew! Without hesitating, he stood up to confront Elizabeth: "What are you doin'!?" His voice as well as his gaze were icy cold.

Startled, Elizabeth turned and fell backwards into the closet, so the uniform slipped off the hook and landed on her head. "I... I... you..."

"Get out!"

"But-"

"I said, get out!"

"Bert!", the addressee turned around, while Liz, who was still sitting on the ground, looked perplexed around the corner. Mary came closer and held out her hand to the young adult. But when she saw what was in the closet, she paused. Because even she did not know about it.

Enraged, Bert walked in a circle and grabbed his hair with one hand. For years, no, for decades, he could hide this from the two women. But now the curiosity of a darn teenager has destroyed everything! He was just mad!

"Bert, what's that?" The Nanny asked in a tone he could not interpret.

"What!? You didn't know anything about it, too?", Elizabeth was just done with the world. For her it was like Mary knew _everything_ about Bert and his past.

"Seems so, or not?", he lay down on the sofa and nibbled on his knuckles.

"I thought you did not save these things..."

"So you know?", Elizabeth was at a loss.

"I 'ave... but I didn't lock it away for no reason!"

"CAN YA PLEASE TELL ME ON WHAT'S GOIN' ON 'ERE!?", Elizabeth got up and walked over to them.

The adults looked at Elizabeth who glared angry at them.

"All right... sit down... this could be a longer story."

Elizabeth sat on the floor in front of Bert, while Mary kept her distance.

Bert had to take a deep breath before he started to say: "T' answer yer question: Yes, I was a medic at war... It all started more or less at the end of 1915. I worked as an assistant in the 'ospital an' supported the doctors an' nurses. Yes, it was untypical, but in war you have t' be inventive in order t' survive. But I was expendable. I remember it as if it was just yesterday: it was a cool Tuesday morning. I 'ad t' process it first, but the worst was when I 'ad t' confess it t' Mary..."

* * *

 _Tuesday, 4th January 1916_

 _Mary and Bert spent almost the entire Tuesday in a chalk painting he created. But Bert was absent all day and his thoughts were far away._ _As they both sat on a cliff watching the sunset, Mary asked him what was going on. So he gathered his courage and started: "Mary, I... I don't know 'ow t' explain that t' you..."_

 _"Everything alright?", she put a hand on his shoulder._

 _Bert shook his head and fixed his eyes on something in the distance: "No, nothing's alright."_

 _He paused, wondering which of the many versions he had put together throughout the day, he told her now. But in the end he simply looked at her with a scared look: "I was recruited as a soldier… I 'ave t' go t' the front at the end of the month..."_

 _Mary just looked at him flabbergasted. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out and her eyes looked in turns, seemingly searching for something. Bert had never seen her like this before. "I'm sorry," he stood up, "I know ya didn't want that. And believe me: I'd avoid it if I could!"_

 _"Tell me that's not true!" She got up and followed him. "Please!" she added, her voice trembling and she just sounded desperate. It hurt him to see her that way._

 _"I'm sorry, Mary. But on the 24th I'm going to war... "_

* * *

"I thought the confession was bad. But then came the farewell an' it was indescribable..."

Elizabeth looked into the eyes of the two adults who were both focused on her. They reflected sadness and an emotion she could not interpret.

* * *

 _Monday, 24th January 1916_

 _The docks were full of people. Men who went to war. Women saying goodbye to their husbands, sons or brothers. Children who maybe saw their fathers for the last time._ _Bert let his eyes glide over the many small groups and sighed. He had advised Mary not to come because it would probably only make things worse. But secretly he hoped for her stubbornness and that she would come. And his silent prayers were answered! A sweet voice, melodious as a song, reached his ear and a sad smile appeared on his lips: "Bert!"_

 _He turned around and the next thing he felt was a heartfelt hug. But it was much too short for his liking._ _She broke away and eyed him from head to toe. She was about to say something when she stopped and registered the bandage on his left arm "You're a medic?"_

 _"Yes," he straightened the badge, "at least I've the feeling that I'm doin' somethin' good... I prefer taking care of injured much more than... you know."_

 _"Kill people," she hesitantly finished his sentence._

 _"Exactly," he thought for a moment, "I told you not t' come."_

 _"I know. And I also know that it probably only makes it harder. But we both know very well that we will not see each other for a long time now. "_

 _"Maybe we'll never see each other again," Bert added sheepishly. This did not really suit his character, but it was a fact that nobody could deny._

 _"No! Do not say that!"_

 _"Mary, you know as well as I do that-"_

 _"I do not care! I just do not want to consider that! "_

 _They just looked at each other and could not find words. There was still so much to say, but nothing seemed appropriate. But as the crowd stirred, they knew that it was time to say goodbye._ _As if by mutual agreement, they both came closer and hugged each other. It was less a hug, but more a cling!_ _"Take care of yerself, yes?"_

 _"You should be the one to take care of yourself! After all I'm not moving to a war zone!"_

 _Silence._

 _He enjoyed feeling her heartbeat on his chest - even if it was too fast!_ _Slowly, Mary broke away and said "Try to write to me."_

 _"Do I... But only if ya answer me" he joked slightly._

 _"Without hesitation!" Bert was surprised by the prompt statement. He would have expected a warning look or something sarcastic. The cracks in his heart grew as he realised how difficult it had to be for Mary!_

 _Silence… again_

 _The move around them grew stronger and Bert was one of the last who had not set off yet. Slowly he leaned over and kissed her forehead lovingly. "See you soon, Mary."_

 _"_ _See you soon."_

 _The next moment he went to the other soldiers and did not have the courage to turn once more to Mary._

* * *

Mary had meanwhile gone to Bert and sat quietly on the armrest of the sofa. Her eyes studied him and Elizabeth could see the old wounds slowly came back. Both of them had really repressed this time and she was sorry to bring the memories back.

"I'll spare ya the exact details of what I saw there. I'm 'ate t' talk about it. But what I can say is that I've seen more suffering and misery there than ever before! The war is changing people. But there was a day I'll never forget..."

* * *

 _Wednesday, 11th April 1917_

 _Bert sat in the tent and put a bandage around the arm of a young soldier, who was about 20 years old. He knew that it was not good for the young man and he personally would put him in the "beyond help" group. He was pale, his sweat was cold, he talked confused stuff, the wounds were all infected and purulent and so on. But the worst thing about him was the eyes. Bert now knew the eyes of the dying- and they were empty but insistent._

 _But the people there did not listen to him. He was just a medic - not even a real one! Bert was often laughed at and called "nurse". Despite the teasing, his skills were appreciated by many, because he always remained calm and had a good connection to the injured._

 _Bert was about to dab the sweat from the man's forehead as he grabbed Bert by the arms with unexpected force. The nails drilled into his flesh and it started to bleed. Then the soldier looked at him with insane and bloodshot eyes: "I can see them!"_

 _"_ _W…What?"_

 _"The angels."_

 _"Angels?" But then came no answer and the hands slid from Bert's arms._

 _The young man's eyes were blank, his mouth was slightly open, and it seemed that the last piece of life escaped through his body._

 _In the evening, Bert sat in a chair and had just written a letter for Mary. He looked at the various writing utensils on the table beside him and reached for the notebook. There he drew another line on the last page. Each of these lines symbolised a deceased soldier, for whom he could do nothing. It frightened him how unloving he now drew these lines. At first he had been much more affected, but now he has become accustomed to being surrounded by death every day._

* * *

"Is that the book that's in the closet?" Elizabeth asked tentatively, looking past Bert.

"Yes," he got up and went to the closet. There he hung the uniform on the hook again, took the book and handed it to her, "look at it... I don't want t' keep anything from you."

She hesitantly picked up the notebook and flipped through it: she saw notes on illnesses, various drawings on injuries, and on the last pages the lines. An icy shiver ran down her spine when she realised that something similar was happening right now. But her gaze wandered briefly in the direction of her backpack - because there was also such a book. Hers was maybe not so full but still the basic idea was the same.

As Elizabeth looked through the book, Bert continued: "I think this growing indifference was the worst... I've changed me workplace more often. Either I was in a tent in the immediate vicinity of the trenches or I was in an auxiliary hospital... But in principle, it was the same everywhere: suffering, misery, death... Even when I visited a specialist class in England, I wasn't spared ... And it was the worst day of all... "

* * *

 _Sunday, 25th May 1917_

 _Since Bert showed a extraordinary talent, he was allowed to visit a specialist class to use an X-ray machine in May. On Sunday they had the afternoon in Folkestone at leisure, before they left the next morning from there. Although Mary Poppins was with a family in Folkestone, her employer refused to allow her to exchange the free Tuesday with Sunday. There did not seem to be a reunion of the two friends._

 _That day he sat in a corner bar with the few others in the class and drank beer with them. He used to be averse to alcohol, but since he went to war he has more or less developed into a social drinker. He never wanted that, but it had been inevitable. In the meantime he even had a hip flask._ _As soon as they drank the second beer, something happened that Bert would not soon forget: an air raid._

 _They did not know exactly when what happened. The only thing they instinctively did was look for injured people after the attack._

 _While Bert went through the rubble with a backpack full of bandages, cloths and other utensils he was plagued by an emerging and, above all, uncomfortable feeling. He unconsciously straightened the bandage with the red cross on his left arm and had to swallow hard as he entered a very badly damaged street._ _Yes, he was kinda cold and unapproachable at the front, but these were civilians, which was something completely different for him. Here would be women, children and old people!_

 _A cough caught his full attention because even that coughing sounded like a song._ _'No!', He shouted in his mind and walked faster through the rubble - but always careful not to step on a potential person._

 _"Mary?"_

 _"_ _I am here," it came from a house that was still halfway, but still seemed unstable._

 _Immediately he hurried to the source of the call and his heart stopped for a moment: Mary lay there, completely dirty and with a few wounds on her face. Looking closer, he realised that her foot was wedged in the rubble._

 _"_ _Don't move!" He came to her and immediately went to her foot, "'ow are you?"_

 _"My foot hurts a lot …"_

 _"Mhmm," he muttered, inspecting everything. "That could 'urt a bit... are ya ready?"_

 _When she nodded in agreement, he lifted the wooden beam and quickly pulled Mary's foot out._ _The next thing he did was to take Mary's head in his hands and read every detail of her face. She did the same thing and so they remained for a felt eternity and could not believe that they were reunited. But quickly his gaze returned to her foot and when he saw that it was bleeding, he took a bottle of alcohol from the backpack._

 _"Just do it," Mary said when Bert was about to warn her. Gently, he poured the burning liquid over the wound and bandaged it afterwards. But Bert could hardly tie a knot because she was already getting up and limping away._

 _"What are ya doin' if I may ask?" Apparently something has just come to her mind._

 _"We have to find Elizabeth!"_

 _"Oh..." Mary had said in one of her last letters that she was currently taking care of a 7-year-old girl named Elizabeth Davis._

 _Both began to search in the rubble, when Bert heard a very quiet and faint gasp. He quickly hurried to the spot and saw how a small, dark-haired girl lay under a rafter and some bricks._

 _"I found 'er!"_

 _With all his might, he pushed aside the massive wooden beam and pulled the child out and picked her up._

 _Carefully, he brought her outside, as the building creaked relatively loudly and placed her gently on his lap. As soon as they were on the other side of the street, the roof collapsed and Bert's head rushed to Mary, who was at this point just a couple of minutes before. But a faint moan fixed his attention on the child again._

 _Elizabeth's head was heavy in his hand and he examined her. But when he saw how her abdomen had an enormous spectrum of colours, paired with her chalk-white skin, he knew he could do nothing for her here. He was about to get up with her when the hand, which was holding tight to the breast pocket of his uniform, sank slackly down._

 _"Elizabeth... 'ey!" He shook the girl, but there was no reaction; She did not breathe. Immediately Bert tried to reanimate her, but nothing happened. The girl was dead._

 _Mary hurried to them as fast as she could and when she saw the little corpse, her hands snapped to her mouth and she could not believe her eyes._ _Carefully, Bert put her on a door, while Mary came closer and still could not believe it. The medic ran nervous in circles: "Shit!"_

 _"Bert!", The nanny admonished him._

 _"What? This fucking war brings nothing but mischief! "_

 _Mary looked at him and in her eyes he could read that the nanny finally understood that an innocent girl had just lost her life._

* * *

"That was probably the worst day as medic... A child died in me arms an' I almost lost Mary."

She put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him lovingly on the temple. Then they just looked at each other and at that moment they did not need words. Each blind person would see what they felt for each other and how happy they were that all survived without permanent damage.

What both had not noticed: Elizabeth was startled by the sound of her name. And she seriously wondered if Bert treated her the way because he felt guilty?

"An' what exactly was with Mary's foot?" She asked.

This time it was Mary who replied, "Nothing bad. It was bruised but luckily nothing was broken. If Bert had not treated this whole situation so professionally, the wound might have gotten infected and I would not have been so quickly rescued from the rubble."

"And did ya 'ave any serious injuries?"

"No," Bert shook his head before his gaze wandered briefly to Mary with a worried glow, "at least not outwardly."

"Oh...", Liz knew exactly what he meant by that: he had been suffered by mental issues.

"But, it depends on what you mean by serious injury. When I came back to London, I was black an' blue everywhere, with shrapnel splinters an' fractures. I looked more like I was beaten up but not like someone who fought in a war."

* * *

 _Thursday, 8th August 1918_

 _Bert has been back in one of the tents for a few days and on Thursday he was sent directly at the front- and this time not as a medic. In the very early morning, he was sitting in the fog reading a letter from Mary that had reached him yesterday. He had already begun his answer and he wanted to draw the Somme as he imagined it without the war._ _But what he did not suspect: the day would find an enormous turn very soon._

 _At 4:20 in the morning, the miserable warfare began again and Bert could've puke! Although he has often been in the hospitals and tents, he has never been directly at the front. He actually thought he could always avoid this, but that should not be the case. But instead of shooting at something or someone like most others, he kept himself in the background and decided to help the injured. Luckily, he always carried his bag of medical supplies!_

 _It seemed to him that there was more death than life. There lay soldiers everywhere. Some of them no longer had limbs, some had their guts sticking out of their bodies and the ground was muddy due to the whole blood._ _Here and there he also found soldiers who you could only guess that they were human._ _In the beginning Bert would have vomited because of this sight, but he had his stomach under control now. But still he loathed the war more than anything else!_

 _Just when he wanted to rush to help a young soldier, who was not older than 16 or 17, something flew exactly in that direction._

* * *

"After that I don't remember anything... All I remember is that I woke up in a 'ospital. There were fractures, bruises an' a concussion diagnosed. 'ow all this came about nobody knew. And not even a month later," he looked lovingly at Mary, "I was brought t' London and never 'ad t' go back t' the trenches or as a medic in an auxiliary hospital or tent. I was finally 'ome again."

* * *

 _Tuesday, 27th August 1918_

 _Bert sat impatiently in the seat and could not wait any longer: soon he would be back in London! And more importantly: he would be back with Mary! Due to his injuries, everyone agreed that he would not be able to work properly in the next few months. It was also certain that he would suffer permanent damage. But from the time when he was told that he no longer had to serve in the war, he did not care!_ _The train, which was relatively empty, drove slowly into the equally sparsely visited station and Bert literally jumped off the train with his crutches. But this was a mistake, because after that everything hurt even more than it already did!_

 _But the pain was quickly forgotten when he heard a familiar voice calling his name: "Bert!"_

 _Only seconds later he caught sight of Mary and a bright smile crept up to his lips._ _She came quickly to him and apparently wanted to hug him, but stopped at the last moment and looked at him. Bert could tell from her facial expressions that she did not like the sight._

 _"How are you?" She asked hesitantly._

 _"Better than I look... Believe me."_

 _They just looked at each other for a moment and could not believe that he was really home!_

 _"Come on" Bert finally said, throwing away the crutches and spreading his arms. The next thing he felt was her warm embrace and he closed his eyes with relish. Now the two friends were reunited and in that moment they were the only people in the world. There was nothing else._ _No passengers, no pain, no war._

 _When Bert loosened the hug, he could not help kissing her affectionately on the forehead and then stroking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. To his astonishment, Mary pressed her head against his palm, so he ran his thumb gently across her cheek._

 _"Let's go to me flat... I finally want to take off this uniform and forget all this!"_

* * *

"That night I packed everything in the closet and it 'asn't been opened since then… Until now at least. Even Mary didn't know about it. I wanted t' 'ide the past from 'er..."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said ashamed and could not meet his eyes.

"It's alright... I can't ignore this time. I'm just glad that I've got that over with it and that the wounds, both internally and externally, 'ave 'ealed..."

Liz just nodded. She did not really know what to say to all this. "Some things makes sense now... Excuse me but I need some fresh air..." With these words she got up and this time went to the right closet and took out her coat. Nevertheless, her gaze fell on the uniform and a lump in her throat formed: Bert, the most caring person she knew, had seen so much suffering and misery. She wished so much that she could somehow remove what had happened to him. But when she looked at the uniform again, she had an idea. However she decided to keep that to herself… At least for now. When she passed the door shortly afterwards, Elizabeth paused for a moment and turned around: "Please don't wait for me. And don't worry… I'll be back for breakfast!" And then the door was already closed.

Mary and Bert went back to bed and just as he was about to put an arm around her, she turned to him, took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

"I'm proud of you, Bert."

"Why?"

"Because you were strong... I know how hard it was for you to talk about it. Telling Elizabeth about it is a sign of true strength for me!" She brushed back his hair and looked at him with admiration.

"It was inevitable... Besides, Lizzy deserves the truth. I don't want t' keep anything from 'er. And let's be 'onest: at the moment, something similar is 'appening to the world and I think she should be prepared to it in a certain way. Because as I know 'er and experienced yesterday and today she will probably... you know. "

"Do the same thing you did, I know…"

"She just spent too much time with me."

"Do not say that!" She saw the tiredness in his eyes, "I think we should try to sleep... Who knows what tomorrow will bring. Good night."

"Good night, Mary."

They kissed each other again before they slipped into the land of dreams, where, surprisingly, there were no nightmares.

* * *

 **Over 4000 words! The last chapter, which had a length of 4K, was Part I Chapter 3 xD** **I hope it has such a great resolution. Got it? Because of 4K... Not funny? Okay ^^ (I think I should go on vacation xD)**

 **I know that this chapter was different from the others, but I hope you liked it in a way.**

 **In this chapter, I'm especially looking forward to your reviews!**

 **As always, I did my best to research, but of course I couldn't figure out everything. Nevertheless I tried to stay as close to history as possible!** **Unnecessary information: on a normal chapter, I usually sit between 1 and 3 hours. But in this chapter took six and a half hours of work- half of it only research xD**


	28. Part III Chapter 6- Another line

29th December 1940

Mary and Bert ran hand in hand and as fast as they could to the nearest subway they wanted a spontaneously but nice evening in the city and it started well: they were eating with relish, drank rum punch and just walked leisurely past St. Paul's when the sound of sirens sounded. It was not long before the unmistakable sound of aircraft engines reached their ears.

Buildings were destroyed in the immediate vicinity and they ran faster than ever before in their lives! However, they were always careful to hold hands so they would not lose each other. Everything around them was wrapped in clouds of dust and they could hardly see anything.

After about 300 meters, they arrived at the station and literally fell down the stairs. When they looked around, they saw the first people. Most of them were already in their sleepwear, but one thing was the same for everyone: the look of fear in their eyes! Bert turned to Mary: "Are ya alright?"

"Yes... at least physically."

He silently pulled her into a hug and was glad she was safe. But then his thoughts reminded him of another person.

* * *

Not far away, Elizabeth was on the rooftops of London. To be exact, on a roof on Tudor Street near Fleet Street. But she was not alone: a middle-aged man was also there, unpacking his camera. As he searched for a motive, Liz watched as her city was destroyed. But then something caught her eye. After a hesitation, she went to the man: "Excuse me? May I take a picture? "

"Of course" he handed her the camera and she looked through the viewfinder toward St. Paul's and shot a photo of the cathedral. But no sooner had it clicked, the young woman got a strange feeling. A feeling that has plagued her more often lately.

She handed him back his camera: "Thank ya mister..."

"Manson," he said as he looked in the direction in which Elizabeth had shot the photo. He also photographed St. Paul's and was grateful that she got that idea.

Liz watched him for a moment before nodding: "Take care of yerself, yes?" With that, she grabbed the backpack, climbed down the fire escape and ran into the streets. Since the beginning of the war, Elizabeth has noticed that her feelings often led her to people and animals that needed help-sometimes even before something happened! She never knew what it was all about, which is why she always had to improvise, but still she could not ignore the feeling.

She ran down the street and was no longer really aware of the detonations- she was so used to it. Her vision was clouded by the smoke, so she had to rely fully on her feeling. This took her to Shoe Lane, not too far away.

The smoke was not as dense here as on Tudor Street, so she could see better. But the street was bathed in a threatening red-orange light and it was difficult to catch her breath. Looking around, she saw the damaged houses and, not too far away, a couple of firefighters who were apparently changing of them came straight to Elizabeth when she noticed something: a wall to their right collapsed! The firefighters looked shocked at the wall and stood there petrified. "Shit!" Liz swore and ran without hesitation towards the two. As soon as she was able to pack their jackets, the building collapsed.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary lay in Bert's arms as he stroked her back reassuringly and gave her a featherlight kiss on her hair. Lost in thought she tugged at a hole in his sleeve and just wanted the war to be over. It hurt her to see him like this: thin, barely any money, tattered clothes despite all the work. She, on the other hand, always had good clothes and a perfect figure. She subconsciously snuggled closer to him and pressed her head against his much too thin chest. He smiled sadly at her, when suddenly a croaking voice came from the side: "I don't believe it!" Mary and Bert looked up and noticed that these words were addressed to them.

"Excuse me?", Mary straightened up. In front of them stood an elderly lady who obviously had a lot of money and seemed rather arrogant.

"How can such a respectable person spend time with such a shabby homeless man?" The two respondents could not find words, so perplexed by the woman's sudden appearance. "You are a wealthy lady and deserve better than... than... something like that! That's a shame!"

"You're a shame", the elderly lady was interrupted by an icy and monotonously voice and only seconds later Elizabeth came around the corner. She was dirty, her clothes were ragged, her arm was bandaged and she had several wounds and hobbled.

"Oh Elizabeth ... I did not mean-"

"Save yer excuses," she came over to Mary and Bert and handed them a bag of food she had just taken from her backpack.

Elizabeth was well known in some parts of the city. But this was not because of her stealing but because of her engagement - because she cared a lot for injured and helped with the construction. Yes, people appreciated her and her actions. Above all, this made one proud: Bert.

"What's wrong with ya, Miss Evans? Do you want t' forbid the two the contact, just because they aren't from the same class? We don't live in 1910! Everyone should be dealing with the people that make you feel good! And it doesn't matter if it's purely friendly," she glanced at the two," or out of love." Mary and Bert looked at each other as her cheeks turned red.

Miss Evans walked away sheepishly and Elizabeth dropped herself beside the two. She leaned her head against the stony wall and closed her eyes. She frowned and she was breathing heavily, but then she straightened up and took her notebook out of the backpack. In it, she drew a small but meaningful line on the last page - the 8th to be exact.

"Everythin' alright?", Bert asked hesitantly.

She did not answer him. Instead, she closed the book, packed it in her backpack, and took a piece of bread out of the bag. While she was nibbling on it she inspected a bleeding wound on her swollen ankle: "Later I 'ave to take care of it..."

* * *

For a felt eternity none of them said a word. Surprisingly, it was Elizabeth who broke the silence: "It was a young firefighter..." Mary and Bert exchanged a meaningful look before turning to the young woman.

She continued, "I was on Shoe Lane when I saw three firefighters... Two of them were standing in front of a 'ouse when the wall collapsed. I jumped and grabbed their jacket. William, the one firefighter, and I just could made it barely out of the rubble... the other couldn't…" she raised her bandaged left arm,"I just 'ad t' be a few seconds faster…" she said looked at the two with an empty look, "Two firefighters 'ad t' see 'ow their friend 'ad t' die in front of their eyes!" Liz played with the bandage on her arm: "Leonard, who stood next t' us, was replaced just minutes before. It would almost be 'im…"

"Lizzy," Bert put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's not easy... but without you the others might 'ave died, too…"

"Maybe... but it doesn't change the fact that I 'ad to draw another line in my book!" She paused, "Do ya know what the worst is? In contrast t' the seven others I really 'ad the opportunity to prevent a death! This fuckin' war pisses me off!" She hit the ground aggressively and grabbed her hair.

Mary stayed calm all the time, for a good reason: she knew she could not join in the conversation. She has never experienced anything like that - no one ever died beneath her hands. Bert, on the other hand, unfortunately knew all this too well.

"This may sound a bit hard... but you can't 'elp everyone, Lizzy. You 'ave chosen t' 'elp people and now you 'ave t' learn t' 'andle it… "

Elizabeth just stared at the floor and nodded silently. But her thoughts said something else: 'I didn't choose this…'

* * *

 **I'm not a fan of this chapter to be honest. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to put it into as it has been in my head ...**

 **According to my overview comes next chapter, which brings the story back on track and I'm really looking forward to your reactions on it!**

 **I'm currently planning and if I can roughly estimate, Part III alone will cover 30-35 chapters - if not even more!**


	29. Part III Chapter 7- The Letter

20th February 1941

Bert woke up early in the morning and found an empty apartment. That Mary was not there because she was currently with a family a suburb. However, it surprised him a little that Elizabeth was not there. She left in the evening, but said that she would come back at night. At first Bert worried much, but he had gotten used to the fact that she just did not come home sometimes. Most of the time she was in the hospital to help- but sometimes she fell asleep on one of the roofs. But still Bert had a strange feeling... Something was going to happen.

This Monday, Bert was a chimney sweep and was greeted by a freezing cold outside. Frowning, he pulled on his coat and buried his face in a scarf Mary had once knitted. His first stop that day was a house in the all known Cherry Tree Lane, number 19 to be exact.

The Cherry Tree Lane, a street that was precious to him. This was due to the Banks family, who once lived in number 17. George Banks had died a few years earlier, Winifred lived with her youngest children, the twins John and Barbara, in the countryside, because they had a farm there. Jane Banks lived in a cozy apartment not far away and followed her mother's footsteps. And Michael... Michael was a soldier. Bert has learned this from Jane, but she does not know anything, either, because he wants to spare her all that has to do with it.

Head shaking, he pushed the evil thoughts away and rang at number 19 to do his job there. Inwardly, he hoped the work would distract him from the weird feeling.

* * *

In the early evening the chimney sweep was tired and when he arrived in his street, he noticed that the light was burning in his apartment. Either Elizabeth had come back at some point or Mary was already there. As soon as he was at the door, his attention was drawn to a shy "sorry". Bert turned around: behind him stood a young man holding a letter in his hand. He knew that expression, he knew that attitude, he knew those envelopes. _`No!`_

"Yea'?"

"Are you Mister Alfred?"

Bert swallowed: "Yea'"

"Here," the boy held out the letter, "for you, mister."

Without waiting for his answer, the young postman left. Now Bert stood there: alone in the dark, cold street, holding the letter in his hand. Should he open it now? Or in the apartment? Or should he burn it? No, he was not that cowardly! Determined, he opened the envelope and took out the parchment.

He did not read the letter correctly, just skimmed it. But a few words literally hit his face. An indescribable feeling came over him and he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

With his eyes closed, he fell against the house wall and remained there for a moment. He felt sick at the idea that he might have to bring an unpleasant message to Mary or Lizzy. But he had to do it! So he energetically went in and climbed the stairs. Arrived at his apartment door, he took a deep breath and remained there for a moment before he opened it.

As soon as he entered the living room, Elizabeth greeted him with a "'ey'o".

She walked past him and put a teapot in the kitchen. There he saw: "Mary?"

"Hello Bert"

He did not answer. His thoughts were circling around the letter he still held in his hands. The Nanny, who was just cooking, did not notice it at first. However, this reaction was not hidden of the other lady in the room. Of course Lizzy would notice that!

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, slowly approaching Bert. These words caught Mary's attention and she lowered the wooden spoon.

Bert studied the faces of the two: Mary looked at him questioningly, while Elizabeth looked worried. He was always amazed at what an incredible human knowledge she had and almost a sad smile slipped on his lips... But only almost. Because he knew that the message was not pleasant one. He was sure that Mary could somehow handle it. But with Elizabeth it was different…

With a last look at the letter, Bert took a deep breath again before looking directly at Mary and Elizabeth: "I was drafted... On March 6, I'm going to war and fight at the front..."

* * *

 **I finally managed to write the 7th chapter! Still have a slight writer's block but it gets better xD**

 **In the meantime, by the way, I've done the last week of my 1st year of apprenticeship, changed the department at work ( :-( ) and made a short film.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am happy about reviews! : D**


	30. Part III Chapter 8- Three magical words

5th March 1941

Bert lay on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. The next morning he would go to war... again. At the thought of it he felt a nausea arise. He could puke! Not because he pitied himself; no, it was because of the suffering that will happen to others.

Many people would die. And even more people would not see their loved ones for a long time or even lose them. Also Mary and Lizzy. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he watched in his mind's eye as the two women received a letter saying he had fallen.

When he got the news a month ago, he told them directly. Mary had been shocked, but she could hold back her tears and stood firm... At least for now. But Elizabeth's reaction was different: she looked at him incredulously and said he should stop making such bad jokes. But when she realised that he was serious, everything changed. She shouted that they can't do that and that that can't be true. Then she ran out of the flat and sat on a roof crying. She also said that she would normally have left for a few days; but the fact that she did not even have a month with her "foster-father" has made her return after a few hours.

With these thoughts, the artist and chimney sweep slowly slipped into the land of dreams.

—-

Mary came back from her current family late in the evening and found Bert sleeping on the sofa. A sad smile crept onto her lips, but it vanished when she saw the frown on his face. This sight hurt her and she suddenly realised that he would go to war in a few hours. Tears gathered in her eyes and she walked quietly to the sofa. Slowly, she sat down next to him and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. She closed her eyes and lingered for a moment.

Just as she broke away, she noticed a hand at her waist and only a moment later Bert's lips on hers. For a brief moment, Bert enjoyed the kiss when he suddenly tasted something salty. It took him a moment to realise that it was Mary's tears.

„'ey," he broke away and stroked her cheek, „don't cry."

However, the nanny did not calm down. Slowly he sat up and caressed her back reassuringly: „Shhh... Everything's alright..."

"Nothing is alright, Bert!"

Without another word, the chimney sweep pulled her into a embrace. So they stayed a few minutes and just listened to the rain outside and enjoyed their time together- the last time together for quite some time... Perhaps the last one forever. Mary's thoughts and questions circled. Where would he be? Can she visit him? Would he get a "shore leave" after a while? When would she see him again? And the scariest thing: would she ever see him again?

At the last thought, she snuggled closer to Bert, when suddenly one thing became very clear to her. Without really thinking about it she said three meaningful and magical words:

"I love you"

Even though the words have more or less slipped out, she did not regret it. On the contrary! He should know. Because when would she have the opportunity to tell him her feelings face to face again?

Bert, who stroked her back all the way, paused. When he realised what she had said, a sad smile crept to his lips. Lovingly he looked at her and lifted her chin, so that her eyes met his. Her eyes and cheeks were red, yet she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Slowly he decreased the distance between their faces and kissed her in a way he never did before.

Both lost themselves in the kiss until they fell asleep after a while.

* * *

 **Finally I had the time and motivation to write the next chapter!**

 **Sorry that it took so long but my life was like a rollercoaster lately...**

 **I'm not completely happy with the chapter. I think I have to find my "write flow" again xD**

 **Nevertheless, I am always happy about your feedback! :D**


	31. Part III Chapter 9- Farewell

6th March 1941

The weather in London was dull, duller than usual. It was windy and it was raining heavily. But the most dismal of the day was the atmosphere at the station: hundreds of people gathered there - many men would leave their loved ones and go to war this Thursday.

So does Bert. Slowly he entered the gigantic hall of the station and looked around: everywhere people made their own small bubbles, saying goodbye to each other. He let his gaze slowly wander over the crowd and memorised the faces. One day he would surely record this in a drawing. Not to remember, but to when the unmistakable sound of an incoming train reached his ears, he was torn from his thoughts and he tightened his grip on the strap of his the straps gave him a certain help. Not that he was afraid of passing out or anything like that, but he just needed something to claw at.

Now he stood there, had asked Mary and Elizabeth not to come as it would probably only make things worse. It was almost the same as it was in January 1916. But this time he would leave two people who meant more to him than the world. Bert was about to continue his way to the wagon when a voice from the side, which had a sarcastic but also sad touch, grabbed his attention: "Don't we get a decent good bye?"

"Lizzy?" Bert mumbled frowning and whirled around to see Liz leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed. Next to her was none other than Mary Poppins.

The chimney sweep looked at both women:Mary's clothes were neat and tidy as ever. She wore a white blouse and a pastel-blue skirt and blazer. Her coat was also in matching colours. The shoes were white and her hair was tucked under a her hand she had only her umbrella; no bag or something like that.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, wore tight black trousers, a dark green shirt, and a dark coat that looked remarkably neat. On the other hand, her new shoes, brown Budapest ankle boots, were slightly dirty. As always, she wore the necklace and cap that Bert had once given her. She just looked grown-up. And that made Bert really proud!

But both had one thing in common: the sad look and the shadow that lay over their blue eyes.

"I told ya not t' come ...", he said softly, as he walked towards them- it felt like a déjà vu. But he could not help but pull Mary and Liz into a warm hug. As soon as they returned it, he squinted to keep back the tears.

So the three remained for a felt eternity, until Liz, who had also reddened eyes now, broke away: "Did ya really think that we just let ya go?", the voice of the young woman trembled slightly - a fact that broke Bert's Heart. "I still want t' say goodbye t' you..."

At this words, Mary took a few steps backwards so that Elizabeth could say goodbye in peace. Still, she watched the situation from a safe distance. A melancholy smile crept over her red lips as she realised one thing: Elizabeth has grown into a real young woman over the past six months. And that's not just because of her height. No, in Mary's eyes Elizabeth has grown into a kind of always wanted the best for the others and always wanted to see a smile on the faces of the people. Even if it meant she had to neglect herself for it.

"Bert ...", Liz began, searching for the right and above all for appropriate words, "First… I 'ave t' thank ya... for everythin'."

"That's something normal", he waved.

"No, it's not! Without you, I'd never be where I am now! I'd never 'ave gotten this far if you 'adn't pulled me out of the shit... I know I told you that before but… you're like a father to me. The best one you can wish for! At first I want t' keep it t' meself but now I think that ya deserve t' know. And I just can't thank ya enough for that!", tears welled up in her eyes. "I wish I could go t' the front in your place... you just don't deserve it!"

Without a word, Bert pulled her into his embrace and then she lost it: Elizabeth began to cry bitterly.

"Shhh, Lizzy ..." Bert's thoughts circled and he was sure that now came the moment to say everything that was going on in his head.

So he broke the embrace: "I don't know if I already told ya, but I'm really proud of you! You've grown up so much lately, that's unbelievable!", he paused and looked at her briefly, "Promise me you'll keep doing that when I'm gone, okay? Please don't let get you down... Do ya thing! By the way, I 'ave something for you."

Bert took off his backpack and took something small, flat and black out of the side pocket. It was a small camera. Photography was a hobby, which unfortunately he pursued too rarely. It was the camera he used as he was away from home. 1916, to be exact. He did not want to use the camera to photograph the suffering at the front, but the landscapes he would surely pass by. He would want to photograph these, and later paint them with oil paints. He did that back then, but now the camera is supposed to serve something else.

"'ere" he handed Liz the camera, who looked at him in disbelief.

"What should I do with it?"

"Take photos... You always wanted a camera. And I think it would be nice if you keep in photographs what you do while I'm at war."

Carefully Elizabeth took the camera and was perplexed. She examined it before she looked at him again and said softly: "Thank you, Bert…"

"No problem! But there's one thing you 'ave t' do for me."

"Everything!" came as a prompt answer.

"Keep an eye on Mary, okay? Take care that she won't overwork 'erself and that she's not too sad. Cheer 'er up a bit... Will you promise me that? "

"I promise it! You can rely on me!"

Both embraced her one last time: "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Lizzy."

Then the young woman broke and made room for Mary.

When Mary realized that Elizabeth was finished she went over to Bert. There she stopped and the two looked at each other for a moment without saying a word. No one really knew what the perfect first words for the last personal conversation were.

"I'm glad you came" Bert finally started the conversation.

"Did you expect something else?"

"Of course not."

Silence.

Again, neither of the two found the right words, so for a moment they just looked each other in the eye and memorised every detail. But it was not long before they hugged each other intimately, closing their eyes and enjoying the last few minutes together. It calmed Mary immensely to feel his heartbeat and breath. Who knows if she would ever feel it again? Unfortunately, there was a high probability that he would be injured or not return to London at all.

"Don't worry too much, okay? It isn't the first time I- "

Mary released the embrace and looked at him in disbelief before gently interrupting him: "That does not change the fact that it is dangerous! Of course I'm worried about you, Bert... "

He kissed her briefly but lovingly on the tip of her nose: "But you shouldn't get sick with worry. I know you."

"How do you manage to be in a positive mood even in those times?"

"Why should I worsen my mood even more, huh?"

He was right. Why? Still, Mary admired him for that. He was just a treasure. For a brief moment she lost herself in his dark blue eyes and forgot the fact that he would be back in the trenches very soon. But then she registered again that he was standing in front of her in uniform; her heart broke. She also realised that his eyes were sad, that he had dark circles and that he frowned.

"Oh, Bert", she raised her hand and stroked his cheek reassuringly. A smile crept over his face and he put his hand on hers.

"May I ask ya somethin', Mary?"

She simply nodded, enjoying the reverberation of her name in her ears.

"Please take care of Lizzy, okay? She's on the right track right now... It would be a shame if she drifts off again... It sounds weird but I feel like I've always been a kind of anchor for her. Who knows 'ow it develops when I'm gone? So... would you do that for me? "

"Of course."

Bert hoped inwardly that both would not talk about asking both of them to take care of each other. But on the other hand, he was sure they could already think that. When a whistle sounded, they knew it was time. "I 'ave t' go...", Bert approached Mary to kiss her one last time.

But before his lips touched hers, she paused and looked at him: "I love you."

"I love you, too" and to show her how he felt, he kissed her with all his love.

His hands moved to her waist as hers found themselves on his chest and at the back of his head. Normally, she would always do that behind closed doors. But under the circumstances she did not care! The kiss tasted salty because of their tears, but it could not be avoided - the pain of the upcoming farewell was too great. When another whistle sounded and the crowd stirred around them, they finally broke away.

"Goodbye Mary," with these words he went to the train and brought it, as in 1916, not over the heart once again to look back.

Mary, on the other hand, watched him all the time and could not believe it: Bert, her Bert, had to go to war again.

What Mary and Bert did not realise was that Elizabeth had run out of the station after her departure - because she wanted to go to a certain place: to a not some ordinary roof; No, a roof on which you could watch the trains for a relatively long time. Already as a teenager, she often sat there and watched the incoming and outgoing trains. At the time, she also dreamed of discovering the world. She ran as fast as she could through the narrow streets and just wanted to get to the roof in time. However, Elizabeth was always careful not to drop or lose the camera. As well as her cap. Not because she put so much emphasis on material things, but because they were things that Bert gave her.

As it was raining so much, she slipped now and then across the wet streets, which was made of paving stones. Nevertheless she reached the house without falling on her nose. Quickly she climbed up the fire ladder and ran the last few meters to the end of the roof. Once there, she made sure first that she arrived there on time. "Thank God" she murmured relieved and took a deep breath before she took her wet cap off. She sat down at the edge and let her legs hang down. Despite the rain and fog, she could see the station relatively well.

It was not long before the train, in which Bert was probably in, drove slowly out of the station. At the well-known sound, Elizabeth jumped up, hoping to see something. Even though she was too far away to recognise faces, she hoped she still would see a glimpse of Bert. And so it was! A silhouette leaned out the window and waved in her direction. Of course it was Bert! Because he knew that you have the perfect view from the roof. And he knew that Liz was there sometimes! She waved back with a sad smile. And then the train was out of sight just a moment later.

Bert Alfred was now officially a soldier who's gone back to the trenches.

* * *

 **Yes, a new chapter… again ;D** **I'm also a lot happier with that than with the previous one. I slowly find my flow again :3  
** **And also the length (over 2000 words) fits more to my stories xD**

 **Now I will start planning for the next chapters. And since I have a lot of research to do, the next chapter will probably take a while.** **But I want to upload something regularly again. Maybe every two weeks?**

 **We'll see :)**

 **And as always, I'm looking forward to your reviews! :D**


	32. Part III Chapter 10- Circling thoughts

6th March 1941

Bert leaned his head against the window of the train and watched the landscape: They drove through a dense forest, with nothing but bare trees. Due to the thick clouds and the rain everything was in different shades of grey and you could not guess the right time. He did not know how long he was already on the way. Maybe an hour, maybe three. Yet it felt like half an eternity.

His thoughts circled. Where would he be sent after the training camp? What kind of injuries would he suffer? Would he even survive all this? The only thing that was clear was which division he was assigned to, but where all this led to something unknown.

Bert looked away and looked at the backpack, which stood between his feet. It contained only bare essentials: something to eat and drink, a sketchbook, paper and pencils. On the one hand he regretted that he had nothing of Mary with him, but on the other hand he did not want anything to be lost or even destroyed. He looked out the window again and saw that they were approaching a train station. The stone wall was covered with withered ivy and behind the chimney you could guess the sun. He inspected the building with a raised eyebrow again before taking his sketchbook and pencil out of his backpack. Fortunately, the train stopped at a perfect angle to the wall, so Bert quickly made a rough sketch.

"Excuse me, can I sit down?", It came to the ear of the artist and he looked to the source: In front of him stood a young man, about 20 years old, in uniform and with a well packed backpack.

"Of course," Bert waited until the stranger dropped his things and sat down before offering his hand, "Bert ... Bert Alfred."

"Hi," the stranger took his hand and shook it, "John Andrews. But everyone calls me Johnny. "

"'ey Johnny."

"Where are you going?" The young man asked, wiggling his legs.

"Northern Ireland ... and you?"

"Yes me too."

As the train started the conversation was over. John probably realised that despite the politeness and the friendly smile, Bert was not in the mood to speak.

During the drive, Bert noticed one thing:  
Johnny tapped the tip of his foot nervously the whole time and straightened his uniform. He seemed nervous. Bert flipped to the next page in his sketchbook and drew the young soldier sitting across from him. He also made a few notes about his behaviour. _'I fall back into the old pattern as soon as I'm wearing a uniform…'_ , he thought and shook his head slightly.

It was already dark when Johnny, who was reading, closed his book and turned to Bert, "Are you going to war now or are you on the road?"

"I was drafted today... And you?"

"Yeah... Me too... I've just turned 20. My brother left home a year ago... "

20... Bert shivered. The boy was just three years older than Elizabeth and just as old as Matthew!  
Matthew ... Was he soldier as well? Or is he still with his "family"? Even though Bert has not seen the orphan for a while, he often thought of him and worried.

Bert tightened his grip on the pen to reduce his aggression, which slowly rose. This damn war brought nothing but death and sorrow! He looked again at Johnny: a young man who still has his whole life to live was torn from his usual environment - and before that, his family was already split. The artist just hoped that this hell would end very soon.

With circling thoughts he looked out of the window and listened to the typical sound of the train.

In London Mary knitted something in the evening. Like 25 years ago, Bert handed her his flat. Of course, she accepted this offer - after all, his home should not be neglected.

But this time, the nanny was not alone: Elizabeth, who had recently been living there, sat in front of the fireplace and looked at the flames in it. But it was not a normal fire- no, there were little figures dancing in it. Three to be exact. But then one was torn away from the others.

After the little fire play was over Liz got up and threw her cap on the clothes rack. Her eyes stopped at a painting in the corner. Frowning, she headed for the canvas and pulled it out of hiding.

What she saw made her speechless: it was an oil painting of her when she was about 16 years old. But it was not a normal portrait. Elizabeth wore the typical hospital clothes and in the background you could see a fire, the roofs and the stars - just everything that made her look. Most likely, it was painted at the time it started in the hospital.

"Did ya know about that?" She asked without taking her eyes off the painting.

Mary looked up: "Excuse me?"

Liz walked over to the sofa and showed her the oil painting, which Mary gently took. She let her blue eyes glide over every brushstroke and was speechless. It was one of the best pictures he ever made! You could really recognise the pride of it!

"No," she said with a slight shake of the head, "I've never seen it before."

Mary was about to start a new sentence when she realised something. For what reason would you paint such a painting with such pride? Of course only if there is something about the person. And this was a picture a proud father would paint of his daughter.  
With a sad smile she touched Bert's signature in the lower left corner of the picture. Without him, Elizabeth would never have matured into such a neat young lady. And all of this was due to his education.

After the two women had eaten, they sat on the sofa for a while and talked. Among other things, it was about the apartment and they quickly agreed that they would leave everything the same. Of course, if Mary were not in London, Elizabeth would take care of the flat. After all, she already lived there.

Another aspect that was addressed was Elizabeth's work. She wanted to go to the hospital the next day to work there - but not just as a temporary help. Incidentally, the Auxiliary Territorial Service was no opinion for her.

But mostly it was about Bert. Both were afraid and Elizabeth said she would switch places with him if she could.

Elizabeth... It seemed even worse to her than to Mary. The young woman was much quieter than usual and occasionally Mary could see small tears in her eyes.  
The sight broke the nanny's heart. Liz always seemed so untouchable-but now she was utterly broken.

By midnight, they were getting ready for bed, and Elizabeth fell asleep instantly but got a restless sleep and was plagued by nightmares.

Mary, on the other hand, lay on the bed all night, and could not sleep. She stared at the ceiling, her hands on her stomach.  
She felt the nausea rise. Her thoughts circled and again and again she asked herself the question: Should she have confessed the one thing that had been on her mind for quite some time to him?

* * *

 **I finally wrote a new chapter xD**

 **Nothing special, because it is again a typical transitional chapter.**

 **Nevertheless, I am happy about reviews :D**


	33. Part III Chapter 11- 50 Days

25th April 1941

Bert straightened his helmet as he crawled across the muddy ground with a frown and eight other soldiers. In the beginning his elbows hurt, but meanwhile he got used to the pain.

50 days since he was with his division.  
50 days since he was a official soldier.  
50 days since he had left London, and thus Mary.

He loathed all this and wished nothing more than that the war is finally over! But he was torn from his thoughts when his front man, John Andrews, suddenly wanted to get up. His hand jumped on the strap of the backpack and pulled him down.

"Andrews!", it echoed in her ears and the nine men stood up.

"Yes, Brigadier?"

The Brigadier-a strange type of man. He always wanted discipline and authority. Besides, he was not a friend of private conversations or general social interactions. He also just wanted to be called 'Brigadier'. His real name and surname was unknown the men. And that should stay that way. He did not want to build any kind of relationship with them.

"Are you tired of life!? If Private Alfred hadn't pulled you down, you wouldn't be so alive now! You're lucky that this is just an exercise!"

Bert watched the conversation in silence and with an empty look. It was not the first time Johnny had been admonished by the Brigadier- to be exact, it happened almost every day. The young man was incredibly sorry for Bert and he cursed himself for the thoughts he had again: _'He will not survive that for long.'_

With a gloomy expression Bert looked briefly to the ground. He wished nothing more than the war is over soon! But unlike many others, he was still lucky: he, Johnny, and a handful of other soldiers from his division had been training for months and were not sent to an actual war zone. But how long that would stay was uncertain.

"Private Alfred, come with me," said the Brigadier, before he left.

The eight men turned to Bert, who trudged silently past them. But when he passed Johnny, he stopped and put a hand on his shoulder: "Don't mind..."

—

Bert arrived at the Brigadier's "office" and took off his helmet. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"In fact ...," the man turned to him, "you have demonstrated a lot of commitment and team spirit in the past few weeks, Private Alfred. Very praiseworthy and above all exemplary. Many should get lessons from you."

 _'You have to survive somehow'_ , he thought but said "If you say so."

"It is a fact that can't be denied. You also have a tremendous stamina, a very good aim and you are always there for the others. Especially for the weakest in our ranks, Private Andrews ... It's almost as if you've done all this for years. "

Bert just nodded.

"But enough of that ... What I actually meant to say: you are, to be honest, the best man in our company, Private."

 _'No!'_ , Bert felt sick when he had a thought: would he now be sent to a war zone?

The Brigadier continued, "That's why I want to promote you to Lance corporal."

The man shook Bert's hand. But he did not quite understand. Only a promotion, had he understood that correctly? "I beg your pardon?"

"You understood me perfectly, Lance corporal. I'm sure it will not be long before you become a Sergeant."

He kept talking, but Bert's thoughts were somewhere ele. As so often lately, his thoughts were nothing more than a messy pile of words. But the most pressing question was: would he continue to stay in Northern Ireland? Or would he be sent away soon?

—

In the evening Bert sat crouched in the pale, flickering light of an oil lamp and began to write a letter:

 _Dearest Mary,_

 _I thought it was time again to write you a letter. I know, I wrote the last one only 10 days ago, but still I need to write to you._

 _Speaking of days, today 50 days I left London... And it feels like half an eternity._

 _But now to what I actually wanted to write you.  
_ _Today, nothing happened but also so much happened._

 _Let me explain:_

 _Johnny got in trouble again and the Brigadier admonished him again. But it was also a really unnecessary mistake he made. However, I'm sorry for the boy ... He's still so young and inexperienced... And I think he's scared. And because of this fear or those fears, he makes mistakes that a normal thinking person would never make._

 _To be honest, I feel he will not survive long if he moves to a war zone. I could slap myself for these thoughts myself! But on the other hand, it is a truth that can't be denied. He doesn't belong here - he belongs to his family. Like all of us... None of us belongs here or to the front.  
_ _But I want to get upset again in a letter._

 _But now something else._

 _The Brigadier wanted to talk to me alone. At first I thought it was about Johnny, but there was another reason: he promoted me to Lance corporal.  
_ _According to him, I am the best man in our company and he is sure that next promotion will not last very long._

 _Many men would be pleased and proud of such news. Not me._

 _I'm scared, Mary. Scared that I will have to go to the front soon..._

 _I just want to see you, Mary. I miss you, Lizzy and London ..._

 _But enough of me: how are you? How's the new family doing? What's the weather like?  
_ _Please tell me something about your life. Something that brings me to other thoughts._

 _I love you,_

 _Bert_

As always, he drew something small at the bottom of the paper. This time it was a plain landscape, as he has seen her so often lately.

With a sigh he put the blunt pencil aside and looked at the new badge on his uniform, which was hit by a pale beam of light.

He was now Lance corporal Herbert Alfred.

* * *

 **This time you did not have to wait so long for a new chapter. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Even if it was only from Bert's "point of view" today.**


	34. Part III Chapter 12- 2 Letters for Bert

1st May 1941

Mary was sitting at the desk, reading again Bert's letter which arrived in the morning but was a dated on the 25th of April.  
Lance corporal Herbert Alfred- she shared his fear and fears.

After a short thought she reached for pen and paper:

 _Dear Bert,_

 _You should already know that you can write to me as many times as you like. I am happy about every single letter I receive from you, because they tell me you're fine._

 _50 days... It feels like an eternity for me, too. London is grey without you and its not the same without you._

 _You seem to magically put on problem kids, right? First Elizabeth and now John._ _I feel sorry for him… Greet him, yes?  
_ _I think he's a person who just can not be alone and is happy to know that people think about him._

 _Lance corporal ... On the one hand, I want to congratulate you, but on the other hand, I also know that you wish it would never have come this far.  
_ _But I take from your or from the Brigadier's words, that it is partly because you are such a team player and because you are always there for the others (especially for Johnny).  
_ _And that is a very laudable and honorable attribute, Bert!  
_ _You can be proud of that!_

 _Now to your questions:_

 _I am, according to the circumstances, fine. On Monday I had my last day with the Pines and have been back in your apartment for three days._

 _The weather here in London is pretty cool and dull... It suits the minds of the people ..._

 _Nevertheless, I also have some good news for you:_

 _Elizabeth now works full time in the hospital. She's been in a very strange mood since you left, but the work distracts her a little from all this. Finally, she can do something good in which she is also very gifted._

 _I love you too,_

 _Mary_

The nanny was putting her signature on the letter as the front door opened and Elizabeth entered. She was soaking wet and immediately took off her dripping cap.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"'ey," she reached for a towel and dried her hair, "'ow are ya?"

"I am a bit nauseous... Why do you ask?"

With a wry smile, Liz stepped closer to the desk, not answering the question.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the woman standing a few yards in front of her.

"Maybe it's just your concern… But 'ave ya visited to the doctor? Maybe you're pregnant. "

"I can assure you that I am definitely not pregnant! Besides, from whom? "

"Well, maybe... from your sweet'eart?", Liz's voice sounded sarcastic.

"Elizabeth!"

"What? Its the truth."

"You are so insufferable sometimes! Like your foster father."

Elizabeth threw the towel over a chair and her expression became sadder: "Did ya 'ear something of 'im?

"Yes, indeed", Mary handed her the letter and the young woman took it.

Silently she went to the other side of the room and let her blue eyes slide over the lines. Tears welled up and a sad smile crept up to her lips.

"'e's just too good for this world ... Lance corporal - I 'ave no idea what that is... do ya think 'e 'as t' go t' the front soon?"

"I do not know, Elizabeth... I really do not know..."

The young woman nodded and took a moment before finding words again: "Can ya greet 'im when ya answer 'im? And please tell 'im that I miss 'im very much... "

"I will add it," Mary came up with an idea, "or do you want to write it yourself?"

Her eyes lit up: "Yes!"

Without another word, Mary made room for her to write her own lines.

Elizabeth did not have to think long and wrote directly:

 _Hey Bert,_

 _I thought I'd write something too... Well, that was Mary's idea._

 _I don't want to write too much . I just wanted to greet you and say that I miss you very much._

 _As Mary already wrote, I now work full time in the hospital. It's exhausting but it's good for me._

 _Please come home soon and healthy ..._

 _\- Lizzy_

It was a cool night. While Mary Poppins slept, Elizabeth sat on the windowsill and looked up at the sky.  
She was concerned about Bert because she was worried that he would soon have to go to the front because of the promotion. And the chance that something's going to happen to him will rise!

She also thought about her work in the hospital. Yes, she was kinda happy and she was glad she worked there. But it did not satisfy her. Respectively, it simply did not feel like her purpose.

During these thoughts, the cloud cover loosened up and let some moonbeams through. These fell on Elizabeth and her shadow was reflected on the "forbidden closet" which stood behind her.

Her eyes followed the rays and when she saw the wooden door, she came up with an idea.

* * *

 **Yes, a new chapter.. AGAIN xD**

 **I think I found my flow again hah**

 **MAYBE I'll write a Christmas chapter :3**


	35. Part III Chapter 13- 3rd December 1930

_3rd December 1930_

 _Elizabeth, who had just been released from hospital for one day, ran happily through the park and jumped over one of Bert's chalk pictures. Her blue eyes sparkled and the orange sunlight shone beautifully on her dark red hair._

 _Actually Mary and Bert just wanted to go for a walk with her and explore a chalk picture. But they thought that it would be better if they explore the drawing on another day- so they just went out for a walk. But it seemed that so much energy had accumulated in the girl over the last few days that she seemed to burst._

 _She was much too active for the the grown-ups - after all, just a week before, she had more or less faced death._

 _"Lizzy! You shouldn't run!", Bert said frustrated. Children could be really exhausting!_

 _Instead of complaining, the little girl walked quickly towards him, arms outstretched. To Bert's surprise, she did not hug him as expected, but jumped! At the last moment he could catch her before she fell to the ground._

 _"Woah! Slow down, young lady."_

 _"I want t' be on yer shoulders!"_

 _Of course, Bert did not comply with her request without a comment from Mary Poppins: "She is not a princess and you are not a servant, Bert."_

 _"One can make an exception," he said, while he was solicitous to hold the little well. The last thing he wanted was for her to hurt herself or break something when she falls off his shoulders._

 _"You're always making exceptions. Watch out: at 20 she still wants to get on your shoulders."_

 _"_ _I don't mind. But… I bet Lizzy doesn't want to deal with me anyway, am I right? "_

 _"Yeah!", Liz was happy and she played with Bert's hair. She probably had no idea what he had just said, she was too happy to be outside._

 _Bert looked up proudly: he was immensely glad that the orphan was getting better. He did not even dare to think what would have happened if they had not taken her to the hospital ... Yet she was already way too active in his opinion. He wished she would be sleeping or drawing or something like that._

 _His train of thought was interrupted when Elizabeth leaned forward with outstretched arms: "Can ya 'old me, Mary?"_

 _With a nod, Mary opened her arms and accepted the little orphan. Luckily she was so small and didn't weight much - otherwise she would never have taken the orphan._

 _"_ _I understand. 'She is not a princess and you are not a servant'"_

 _"_ _Never dispute a woman's wish, Bert," Mary said with a wink as she turned with Elizabeth in her arms._

 _The light of the sunset framed her silhouette and it looked almost heavenly. Like an angel with a halo._

 _Bert throw a_ _gla_ _nc_ _e after the nanny, with love in his eyes and saved this sight for dark days in his head._

11th July 1941

Bert poked in the ground with a piece of wood and scribbled the last lines of a picture he had been thinking of for years. He vowed in that moment that he would bring the picture of Mary and Lizzy in the sunset almost 11 years ago on a canvas when he's back in London.  
If he ever had the opportunity again- because it now seemed that that wish would never come true.

He had been corporal for three hours now. For two hours he sat there and did not say a word. For an hour he had been wondering how he would write the letter to Mary.

But finally he reached for pen and paper:

 _Mary,_

 _I'm think that this will be a relatively depressing letter from me._

 _Do you remember the 3rd of December 1930? The day we were in the park with Lizzy after she was released from the hospital?  
_ _You picked her up at a certain point and went towards the sunset with her._ _It was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever had- You looked like an angel when the lightning beams of the sunset flattered your silhouette.  
_ _The way you had Liz in your arms... I just can not put it in words._ _At that time I memorised this sight and swore I would pick it up for bad times._

 _Either you ask yourself why I am telling you this or you can already guess it._

 _Today I was promoted from the Brigadier to Corporal. And with the promotion I also got a message that I never wanted to get:_

 _I will officially go to the front by the end of the month._

 _Believe me, I've tried to retard it as long as possible. But it should not be granted to me.  
_ _I can exactly imagine how your facial expressions are when you read these lines. And I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Mary._

 _However, I will not go alone; many others will also exchange the camp for the actual trenches. Also Johnny.  
_ _The poor boy sits terrified on his bed and can not say a word..._ _And he has not even seen the misery._

 _As I know you, you'll be telling Elizabeth about the news quickly. I also know that you will try to convey it as sensitive as possible, but please promise me one thing: keep an eye on her._

 _I know you both long enough. I know that you are a strong personality that keeps on going.  
_ _But I also know that Lizzy is not. Although she has a hard shell, she also has an extremely soft core. And unfortunately I can not assess her right now. But I feel like she's going to do something stupid..._

 _Take care of yourselves._

 _I love you,_

 _Bert_

After writing the letter, Bert threw the pencil and punched the wall. He did not want to go there... Not again.

* * *

 **The attentive readers may have recognised the date ;D  
** **Because today, on the 3rd of December, "Never Alone" is exactly one year old :3**

 **I still can't believe I'm actually still write this story xD**

 **Much has happened in the past year. Be it in fan fiction, at work or in my privately.**

 **But I want to thank all readers, whether active review writers as well as the silent ones 3**


	36. Part III Chapter 14- Paintings

22nd July 1941

Mary Poppins walked trough the park on her day off and enjoyed the weather. It was not too hot but not too cold- just perfect for her.

During her walk, she noticed that some men were looking around for her. In the past she enjoyed it in a certain way. She knew that she was an absolute beauty to many, but nowadays she found it uncomfortable. Subconsciously she walked faster and it was not long before she arrived at the apartment.

The sight she saw her made her smile:  
Elizabeth stood at the easel with a overall in the living room, painting.  
Painting - a hobby that the orphan has been doing lately.

"'ey Mary," she said without taking her eyes off the painting.

This made the nanny curious and she examined the latest work: it showed the one and only Mary Poppins herself.  
Her likeness was drawn in profile and she looked gracefully at the starry sky. She almost looked like an untouchable goddess.  
What surprised her was that the whole picture was done in black, white and shades of grey - no blob of paint could be seen. Although Elizabeth could not paint quite realistically, there was still a certain talent.

While Mary inspected the artwork, the artist secretly studied her all the time, hoping to read something in her eyes. But that was not the case.

"An'? What d' ya think?"

"I am impressed! You can definitely see who it is," Mary said with a wink.

"Yea'? I was afraid that ya wouldn't recognise Jane," but this sarcastic comment made her lightly get the umbrella against her shin.

Jane Banks ... She helped out in the hospital, too. Liz and she got along very well and often worked together.

"Speaking of Jane... how is she?"

Elizabeth put aside her brush and overall and walked towards the window. "Very well. She still worries about Michael. Understandably. But she keeps saying that it's 'is own fault. After all, 'e does it voluntarily, unlike most others... "

Mary sat down on the sofa and just nodded. When she learned about half a year ago that Michael was a Brigadier at the front, a cold shiver ran down her spine. After all, she still saw the Banks in some ways as the little kids she had met in 1910.

"Damn!", Elizabeth whirled around, "I forgot something at the 'ospital!"

She ran to the clothes rack, took her cap, and shouted, "I'll be right back," before she slammed the door.

Elizabeth jogged to the hospital because she had forgotten her necklace there! She was not a person who put much value on material things. But it was the necklace that Bert had given her almost exactly ten years ago.

In the nurses' room, she stormed wordlessly to a desk and tore open the drawer, which caught her questioning looks.

"Thank God," she murmured as the jewel sparkled in it.

Relieved, she pulled on the chain and left the room without comment.  
She only knew the sisters in the room briefly, because she never, or very rarely, had a shift with them.

On the way back to the apartment, which luckily was only a few minutes away, the call of her name reached her ear.

"Elizabeth!", it was Jeremy, the postman.

With a friendly smile, Liz turned around and saw the young man rummaging in his pocket. "I have something for you .. wait, I have to look for it."

"Just take ya time," she examined the bag, "more letters than usual, right?"

The brown-haired man nodded: "At the moment it's very much... I don't know what's going on but it seems to me, as everyone has the need to write tons of letters. Ah, there he is," he handed her a letter, "Here... I would like to talk to you but- "

"Lots to do, I understand... See ya soon Jeremy."

"See you soon!"

Elizabeth watched the young postman for a moment as he hurried to the next house. 22-year-old Jeremy Thompson was a loveable and extremely handsome guy. He was about the size of Liz, had slightly curly brown hair and shiny light brown eyes.  
Over the last few months, he has become a good acquaintance of Elizabeth.

But after a few seconds her eyes fell on the letter in her hands and she examined the unmistakable handwriting on it: over the address stood in curved letters "To Elizabeth and Mary Poppins"

Liz had two guesses why she always came first:

1\. Bert just wanted to arrange it alphabetically

2\. Bert wrote it that it seems that Elizabeth also has a surname. Because... she did not have one.

She also found it incredibly sweet that there were usually two letters in it - one for her and one for Mary. But then she frowned. She weighed the letter in her hand: it was surprisingly light and thin, considering it was addressed to both.

The orphan walked the last few yards to the house and slowly went up the stairs.  
She did not know what was going on, because normally she would have run up the stairs with the letter! A strange feeling spread through her- something was different.

"Mary," Elizabeth said as she entered the apartment and just held up the letter.

The Nanny, who was still sitting on the sofa, was about to ask if the letter was from Bert when she saw the young woman's expression: "Everything alright?"

"We'll see," she said as she opened the letter and handed it to Mary.

With her small, elegant fingers, the nanny took the paper out of the envelope and let her eyes wander over the lines.  
Elizabeth leaned on the back and read as well.

But then both women petrified at the same moment:

 _I will officially go to the front by the end of the month._

As Mary finished the letter, Liz got up, "Shit!"

Furious, she paced up and down the room before she finally threw the easel to the ground. After that she sat down on the floor and started crying.

Meanwhile, everything passed Mary Poppins. She stared silently out the window after reading the letter. She was in a trance.

After a few minutes, she was brought back into the here and now by the slamming of the door.  
Only then did she notice that the easel and the painting utensils were lying on the floor.

"Elizabeth?"

However, no answer came.

* * *

 **I think I'll be able to write a Christmas chapter until Christmas Eve xD**

 **As always I'm looking forward to read your reviews :)**


	37. Part III Chapter 15- Goodbye, Mary

31st August 1941

Mary Poppins lay in bed the night of the 31st August, staring at the ceiling. For weeks she had insomnia and there was no end in sight - not after that day.

It all began on the 6th of March, but since the 22nd of July it has been particularly bad. Since that day in spring, she has been plagued by recurrent nausea.  
It even went so far as to take Elizabeth's sarcastic question of whether she was pregnant serious.

So serious that she went to the doctor about a month ago.  
Although she could exclude it for physical reasons one hundred percent, she could not say that for the power of magic.  
But the nausea was, fortunately, not due to pregnancy.

Mary frowned and asked herself: would it be so bad to be pregnant by Bert?  
The answer was: No, it wouldn't be.  
She even had to admit that deep down she even wished to have a family with him.

A slight smile crept to her lips as she thought of 1930.  
It was not just the year she met Bert again after an eternity; It was also the year she met Elizabeth.

She never confessed to them, but whenever she was with them, she felt like she was with her own family.  
In a way, that was the case: she and Bert were not married, but had a romantic relationship. And they both educated Elizabeth- very successfully!

The little girl has become a young woman in the last years and that was simply remarkable. Mary saw Bert in Elizabeth in so many ways. Especially when it comes to justice and to help others. Her interest in medicine, art and dancing certainly also came from the chimney sweep.

But because of one of these aspects, Mary was now alone.

* * *

 _Earlier in the day:_

 _Like last month, Elizabeth had been working all day. One day in the previous week she had worked eighteen hours, a fact Mary didn't like.  
_ _The young woman lost several pounds, had deep dark circles beneath her eyes and dull hair. She looked anything but good._

 _When Elizabeth entered the apartment at noon, she looked different than usual. Somehow... determined. But on the other hand, she also seemed a little scared._

 _"Mary?" She asked timidly._

 _Normally, the nanny would have told her that these are not proper manners. But not on this day._

 _Mary Poppins, who was putting a book back in the bookcase, turned around: "Yes?"_

 _"Can I talk t' ya for a moment?"_

 _"Always... And you know that...", Mary spoke softly as to a small child._

 _"Alright... but I think you won't like it", Elizabeth went to the sofa and sat down; Mary joined her._

 _For a moment, they just kept quiet until Liz spoke, "I've been thinking a little bit lately... thinking a lot to be 'onest... and I've realised that working in the 'ospital isn't right for me… Isn't enough for me to be precise."_

 _Mary just nodded without saying a word; she had the feeling and she also knew that more is coming... that there is an explanation._

 _"I think you can't imagine 'ow difficult that is for me..."_

 _The nanny laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly at her: "You do not have to talk if you do not want to."_

 _"But I 'ave to. I would feel shabby if I didn't tell ya... "_

 _'Why should she feel shabby?' Mary thought through her mind._

 _But Elizabeth continued, "I've been thinking more and more recently about going where I'm needed most... And that's not 'ere in London."_

 _Mary's eyes widened slightly in fear of the next; even slight tears were slowly but surely noticeable. But she continued to listen intently:_

 _"Mary... I'll go t' the actual war zones..."_

 _Then it was over: the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and her hands started shaking._

 _The fact that Bert was drafted was only a matter of time and she had been able to prepare for it long before that. But Elizabeth, an 18-year-old girl, went off alone was more than surprising for her._

 _"You can not do that, Liz ..."_

 _"I can and I will... I know I promised Bert that I'll take care of you but... I'll have to go where I'm needed... There's one more thing you don't know...", Elisabeth looked at her hands and kneaded these, "as you are being brought t' families by the wind... so my feelings bring me t' injured or those who are about t' get 'urt ..."_

 _"I beg your pardon?"_

 _"_ _I've known it meself only a little over a year ago. At the beginning, I thought it was just a coincidence... But after a while, I realised that me feelings are taking me t' those places. "_

 _"_ _I understand...", Mary had to process this information first. Elizabeth had more magic in her than she suspected. "Do you know where your next destination is?"_

 _Liz shook her head: "No, not directly... This evening the train comes that will take me t' the south. Then I'll see."_

 _"This evening?"_

 _"Believe me, Mary, I didn't choose that," with these words she stood up slowly and began to pack her things._

 _By the sound of her voice and the way Liz moved, Mary could see that it was far from easy for her. And she was pretty sure that the young woman did not really want that.  
_ _But if she was feeling the way Mary was with the wind ... then nothing could stop her._

* * *

 _In the late afternoon it was time: the farewell approached._

 _Elizabeth had packed a brown leather shoulder bag and a green backpack. In the backpack were a few clothes, a sketchbook, paper, pens, a bottle for drinks and a little food, as well as the camera.  
_ _In the shoulder bag, however, were mainly medical utensils such as plasters, bandages, compresses, scissors, etc._

 _But the most special thing was what she wore at the moment: Bert's old uniform.  
_ _When Elizabeth noticed Mary studying her, she began with her explanation:_

 _"I don't want to mess up my few clothes with blood on the first day... Besides," she tugged at the bandage on the left sleeve, "people will realise that I'm a medical and that I won't fight."_

 _Mary did not say anything anymore but just pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Tears were again fighting through her closed eyes: "Please take care of yourself, Elizabeth!"_

 _"I will... And I try to come to London as often as I can. After all, I still 'ave a promise to keep. "_

 _So the two women stopped for a moment before Liz broke away: "I've t' go now..."_

 _The Nanny just nodded and pointed the name tag saying "Alfred," which was on the jacket._

 _"Goodbye"_

 _"Goodbye…"_

 _As Elizabeth turned, Mary's eyes fell on her umbrella. Then an idea came to her: "Wait," she handed her the umbrella, "take it... You can use him better than me."_

 _Thankfully, Elizabeth took the umbrella and left the door with one last "Goodbye, Mary."_

 _When the wooden door closed, Mary stood there motionless. Now her whole little family was gone._

Elizabeth was gone for six hours, but it already felt like half an eternity. Would she get many injuries? Would she survive that psychologically?  
Would she ever return to London alive? She could not fight back. Yes, she had two strong fists, but these were almost useless under such circumstances.

Her eyes fell on the dimly lit desk. After a short while she got up and started to write a letter.

* * *

8th September 1941

Bert sat in the trenches and ate a very hard piece of bread when suddenly a letter was handed to him: "For you, Alfred."  
Based on the letters, he saw that the letter was from Mary. Without hesitating he opened it, pulled the paper out of the envelope and began read:

 _Dear Bert,_

 _I hope you are fine and you do not have to see and endure too much suffering._

 _In London, the weather is relatively cool and little summery. However, the temperatures are perfect for many, which is also reflected in the minds of the residents. Yes, many miss their loved ones, but they still see the good things in life._

 _Only Elizabeth's world is still grey and dull. She has changed since she knows that you are now at the front._

Bert frowned-this was not Mary's normal way of writing. Something was wrong.  
He continued reading:

 _Today, I also received a message that you will not like:_

 _Elizabeth has left London to go to the places where medicals are more needed than here.  
_ _I think I do not need to do this any further because you know exactly what that means.  
_ _We both know that it would have been wasted power to persuade her to stay in London.  
_ _Besides, she has revealed to me that she has the same "problem" I have with families in need. Only that it is not brought by the wind to those, but by their feelings._ _When this miserable war is over and we are all back in London we have to sit down and talk..._

 _I am sorry, so indescribably sorry that I have to bring you this bad news, Bert._

 _I hope so much that nothing happens to you two... I do not know what to do without you..._

 _I love you,_

 _Mary_

With an empty look, Bert lowered the letter and simply stared into nothingness. He had expected everything: except this!

After a few moments he buried his face in his hands and did not know what to do with his feelings.  
On the one hand, he was angry that this stubborn girl just went off and ran into certain death. But on the other hand, he was just scared and incredibly sad.

If he ever met her, he would bring her back to London by himself. He vowed to do so at that moment.

* * *

 **Here is the next and major change in this story.**

 **All three POVs (Mary, Bert and Liz) will be coming soon. But the focus is still on Mary and Bert.**


	38. Part III Chapter 16- Loved Ones

15th October 1941

Bert and his division were currently in transit. He wasn't used to the climate, therefore he was often plagued by an unpleasant migraine - just like that day. For this reason, Bert lay down and closed his eyes; shortly afterwards he fell asleep.

Only when a familiar voice, which he could not assign at first, said his name and shook his shoulder he woke up: "Bert?"

Bert opened his eyes: it was Johnny who gave him a friendly smile.

"Huh?"

"Come with me... I want to show you something."

As the young Private walked away again, Bert rubbed his hands through his face before standing up and walking out to the others.

It was already dark outside and the other men were sitting around a campfire and they... laughed. With an eyebrow raised, Bert came closer and sat down next to Johnny.

"Now you can," said one of the men to Johnny.

"Okay," he pulled a photo from his breast pocket and held it up to the light, "that's her."

Bert looked at the photo: it showed a young woman, about 19 years old, with very light hair, who smiled sympathetically at the camera. She was a very pretty young lady. Not as pretty as Mary, but still a beauty. A beauty of the sweet kind.

The former chimney sweep looked back at Johnny. The latter looked lovingly but sadly at the picture; Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Is that yer partner?" Bert asked timidly.

"No, my wife."

Wife, did you hear that right? He would never have believed that Johnny was married. To be honest, he didn't even thought that he has a partner.

"She's cute!" Said another soldier. Bert nodded in agreement when he noticed how Johnny's eyes got even redder.

"She _was_ cute ... The cutest and most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." Johnny swallowed, "She was killed in an air raid last year ..."

Bert had a lump in his throat and it took a moment to process the message. John Andrews, a young nervous man who was dragged to war, was not only married but also a widower. He put a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." the others muttered.

"I can't change it..." Johnny looked at Bert and smiled sadly at him, "what about Bertie-Boy? Do you have someone in London? Partner, wife, family..."

"Yes... Two wonderful ladies t' be 'onest." Bert smiled slightly when he realised that this was perhaps the wrong choice of words. Before he could clarify what he actually meant, the first comments came.

"Okay, I never thought that you're that kind of guy, Alfred," said Andrew, one of the soldiers.

Bert blushed and started to stutter: "What? No! Not like that! I-"

"How then?" Asked another.

"Well… yes, there're two women. One of them is me partner. "

"Do you have a picture?"

"What about the other one?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Boys!" Bert said, "just let me speak... First: yes, she's pretty. Incredibly pretty."

"Everyone says that about his girl... Do you have a photo to prove it?"

"Guys!" Johnny called before turning to Bert, "tell us about them."

"Well... Mary, me partner, is a Nanny...", he laughed dryly, "We 'ave known each other long before you were born."

John smiled. "Would you describe her to us?"

"Well… She 'as long brown hair with a slight red tinge. 'er skin is pleasantly pale and she 'as freckles. And 'er eyes... the most beautiful blue I've ever seen... But nothing beats her character. She can be strict if she 'as t', but when you are alone with 'er, she is the warmest and most 'elpful person I know. "

"But you're not married."

"No…"

"Do you want to marry her?"

Even if it was a simple question, Bert caught his breath. But his answer came more resolutely than expected: "Yes, more than anythin' else."

"What about the other one?" asked Andrew again, who was eating.

"Lizzy...", Bert's face grew sad. Of course, this was not hidden from the others, which is why they exchanged meaningful, regretful looks.

He took a deep breath before continuing: "Lizzy is like a daughter t' me ... She's an orphan and was in the orphanage near me. She came t' me again and again and watched me when I was painting or making music. One day, when she was about seven years old, she became seriously ill and during that time Mary and I looked after 'er. Then I realised how important the little one is t' me. I 'ave continued to look after 'er over the years and Mary 'elped me when she was in London. But in 'er youth… She caused me some trouble. She stole and drank a lot of alcohol. She was also pretty rebellious.

But she 'as grown up so much in recent years. She works in the hospital now," Bert tossed a stone aside, his eyes darkening. "At least she was... Before she went t' active war zones... I 'aven't 'eard from 'er in a long time... This constant uncertainty makes me sick!"

The other soldiers just sat there and nodded sadly. It was Johnny who spoke first: "It's like your own daughter was suddenly drafted, right?"

Bert just nodded.

"Hey... I'm sure you'll hear something from her soon. Maybe she'll come back to London. "

"I 'ope so," he put his hands in his pockets when he touched his little sketchbook. Then he got an idea! He took it, flipped to a specific page and looked at the drawing on this certain page. He felt a shiver when he saw the coloured sketch of Mary and Liz in the basement less than a year ago. "'ere," he handed the book to the men, "Lizzy is the one on the left and Mary is on the right."

Johnny looked at the picture: "Are they related?"

"No."

"Sure?" Asked a younger soldier.

Bert had to laugh: "Yes, very sure."

Johnny looked again. "But the two look really alike ... unless you have built in a lot of artistic freedom."

"The right one… No woman can be that pretty. You're fantasising too much again, Alfred!" Andrew looked at the picture skeptically. "But... I would take the little one," he added with a dirty laugh before getting up.

Then Bert got angry; very angry. Andrew was condescending to women. He just wanted to get intimate with them and not more. Bert walked up to him and built himself up... at least as best he could; after all, Andrew was about 6'5 tall and very stocky.

"Don't ya dare t' touch her!"

"What then huh?" The burly man wanted to push Bert away, but the latter remained steadfast.

"Then we 'ave a problem."

"As if I'm afraid of a… stick like you," he walked on and Bert glowered after him.

* * *

 **I'm not entirely happy with the chapter, but I can't get it any better, to be honest.**

 **Generally I am pretty exhausted at the moment and urgently need a vacation to clear my head again.**

 **At the end of the week I spontaneously go to London. Maybe I will get some impressions there, which I can include here :)**

 **As always, I look forward to your reviews! :D**


	39. Part III Chapter 17- A Letter From Lizzy

31st October 1941

"Bert! Bertie-Boy ", Johnny called and ran against Bert who was just coming from behind the corner.

"Yea'?"

Instead of an answer, John gave him an envelope. When Bert saw the writing, his eyes widened: it wasn't Mary's handwriting.

"It's from Lizzy!"

Bert went back around the corner so he could read. She was alive and that was the most important thing for him!  
He opened the envelope impatiently and read:

 _Hey Bert,_

 _You haven't heard from me in months and I'm so so sorry. I know that I could and should have written earlier... But there was never really an opportunity._

 _Mary hasn't heard from me since the end of August, but I'm going to write her letter after this one._

 _You're probably wondering what I'm doing right now. Well... I'm traveling across the country; go where I am most needed. I'm currently in Dover but my journey will continue very soon... To France to be precise._

 _I mostly helped out in hospitals, but I also looked after the wounded who I came across._

 _I know you're worried. But I'm fine... really!_

 _But how are you? I know you will never tell me details, but I still want an honest answer._

 _I have something for you. A photo. Mary and I took the photo just before I left. I thought you might be happy about it. In addition, you always have a piece of us with you._

 _I hope we'll see each other again soon_

 _Your Lizzy_

 _P.S .: If you want to answer me, burn your letter... just throw it in the fire. Trust me._

Bert took the photo from the envelope and looked at it lovingly:  
It showed a portrait of Mary and Elizabeth.

Mary looked like always. However, Liz looked a little older and more adult. Nevertheless, both smiled at the camera and you could see that this was an honest smile.

He walked back quickly, "Johnny! Look," he said at a moderate volume.

The young soldier turned around and Bert held up the photo: "Look what Liz sent me."

Johnny took the photo and looked at it with a smile: "Wow... Are these Mary and Liz?" He asked without looking away.

"Yea'"

"Mary is beautiful..." Bert recognised that the private looked back and forth between him and the photo a few times. A little as if he couldn't believe that such a woman was in a relationship with a guy like Bert.

"She's indeed", Bert took the photo again and ran his thumb over it, "I miss 'er .."

Without another word, he went back to the corner where he came from a bit earlier.

* * *

In the evening, Bert sat, wrapped in a blanket, by a small campfire and looked up at the starry sky. His thoughts revolved around everything. He thought of London, Mary, the chimney sweeps, and of course Liz. At the last thought he took the letter out of his pocket and read it again.

He had spent the whole day thinking about what to answer, but had no good idea.  
But at that moment, however, he thought it would be most honest to just write his thoughts down.

He took the pen and paper out of the backpack that stood next to him and began to write:

 _Lizzy,_

 _I don't think you can imagine how glad I am to receive a letter from you!_

 _To be honest, I was expecting the worst when I got the news that you were going to dangerous regions._

 _I could tell you what a stupid decision that was, but I know that this doesn't stop you from doing it anyway. You're a little bit like Mary... Only more stubborn!_

 _Please do not get me wrong. I don't want to blame you; I'm just worried about you and I'm scared to be honest. If something happens to you, we will never have any real certainty..._

 _But then again I'm proud of you! You help those who are really bad and this is an honorable task that you do._

 _To answer your question: I'm fine according to the circumstances. Yes, I see a lot of misery and I really don't want to go into this any further. But I still stand on both feet and I am unharmed - things that cannot be taken for granted in such places at such a time._

 _I beg you Lizzy: please write me letters more often! No matter how much or little you have to tell. I just want to know that you are fine and that you are still alive._

 _Take care of yourself,_

 _Bert_

The corporal dropped pen and paper when he saw the small fire. He looked back and forth between the campfire and the letter. Should he really do it?

"I trust 'er," he murmured before throwing the letter into the fire.

He looked up at the sky again and wondered who else was looking there.

But he would not have guessed that Liz was also sitting in front of a small campfire in a forest in France and looking up at the starry sky. And he would not have guessed that she was startled shortly after when a letter suddenly appeared in the fire.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter :)**

 **In the next chapter it will be… interesting :3 I don't want to reveal too much, but there will be a vague answer to some questions ;D**


	40. Part III Chapter 18- The Dream

10th November 1941

It was a cool November evening in France. The frozen straws and grass cracked under Elizabeth's feet as she crossed a field. Because of the endless landscape, a stiff, icy wind was blowing, which made her squint her eyes.

She had put on a coat over the uniform she was still wearing, and a thick wool scarf was wrapped around her neck and pulled up to her nose. The medical utensils in her shoulder bag were almost exhausted, which made the bag pleasantly light. In contrast to her backpack - it was quite full because she had to get clothes for the winter.

In her pocket was a box with six cigarettes that had to be kept for a while. Who knows when she would get a new package again?

With an empty expression she trotted across the deserted and wide landscape and was lost in her thoughts. It was the 10th of November - a day before Bert's birthday.

"We should all be sitting in London and celebrating 'is birthday tomorrow" she said, kicking away a frozen lump.

"I agree with you for once, young lady," said a strange, male voice behind her.

Startled, she turned around: no one was to be seen anywhere. And nobody could hide either - there was nothing there except for wide land.

"Who's there?" She asked skeptically.

She looked left, right, everywhere. But there was simply no one there. Panic rose in her.

"Not so scared, Elizabeth"

"'ow do you know me name!?"

"We have known each other for 11 years now and you ask me how I know your name... Maybe just take your backpack off."

After a short hesitation, she carefully took off the backpack and put it down at her feet. Nothing.

"I'm crazy!" She said and reached for one of the straps. But then the voice spoke again:

"You are not crazy," said the voice. It was the parrot umbrella!

"Wow!" Elizabeth took a few steps back. "That's impossible!"

The parrot rolled its eyes. "Nothing is impossible, Elizabeth. And you should know that."

"B… But... But 'ow!?", she came a few steps closer and knelt in front of the backpack.

"You should know that there is magic in this world... and more than you might think at first."

"Yea', but why 'aven't I 'eard you talk before?"

Elizabeth was overwhelmed. Even if magic really wasn't new to her, this was.

The first time she experienced magic was with Mary when she gave her the medicine - but this was unconscious. She only became aware of it when they explored one of Bert's pictures.

And then the fateful day when she noticed that she could control the fire and heal wounds.

"You weren't mature enough yet. Magic and its abilities don't develop overnight, my dear."

"Who else can understand ya?", Liz was curious. She took the umbrella out of the leather straps and held it in front of her so that they were at eye level.

"Only Mary Poppins and her dear Uncle Albert," replied the parrot, who now seemed more satisfied.

Elizabeth frowned: "An' nobody else?"

"No."

"Then… why do I understand ya?"

The parrot laughed heartily. "You still have a lot to learn, my dear," he became more serious, "you have more magic in you than you think. Much more! But as already mentioned: none of this comes overnight. Apparently you have only just learned to speak to animals. "

"But you're an umbrella. Not a living being."

"Still you understand me, don't you?"

"Yes… Wait a minute! Does that mean I can understand all animals? "

"Just listen," the parrot froze again and Liz listened. From a distance she heard silent voices. But these became louder and louder until she suddenly picked up a short conversation.

At that very moment, two crows flew over her.

"That's impossible!" She murmured perplexed.

The young woman was simply overwhelmed. What was all this about? Why did she have such a ability?

She thought about it for the next half hour, but when she reached the edge of a forest, she decided to take a break there and sleep for a while- after all, she was on her feet since the early morning and the knowledge of her new abilities makes her pretty tired too

After preparing her bed and lighting a small fire, she lay down and fell asleep instantly.

But it wasn't a good night; on the contrary! As if the parrot incident wasn't enough, she was plagued by a strange dream. A dream that was like no other. Almost lucid.

 _Elizabeth was standing in her park in London. The park, as well as the streets were empty and no human soul was visible. No birds or other animals either. She was alone._

 _When she looked down at herself, she saw that she was wearing exactly the same clothes as all day. But since this was a bit much, she got rid of her coat, bag and backpack. She only took the umbrella with her._

 _With a frown, she walked down the path and looked around. Everything was desaturated and dark - unusual but also familiar._

 _"Is that a dream?" She murmured to herself. It looked strangely real- but also somehow surreal._

 _Then she got an idea. She reached into her pocket and indeed: there was the cigarette packet. When she took it and opened it, she saw 6 cigarettes._

 _"That can't be a coincidence."_

 _She took one of the cigarettes and lit it, as always, without a match or lighter.  
_ _The surroundings grew darker and darker, but she continued her walk. But then... suddenly everything was black._ _Before she could even ask herself what was happening, there was a voice that was neither male nor female. Liz couldn't even tell if the voice was light or dark. It was just... present._

 _"Elizabeth Katherine Alfred .."_

 _She looked around, but everything was black. The park was gone too. It was just there in Bert's old uniform ... nothing else._

 _"Actually it's just Elizabeth Kat-...", she paused, "Wait ... Nobody knows me second name! Except Miss Fisher! "_

 _A certain fear rose in her, but she didn't show it._

 _The voice ignored her question, however, and continued, "I have a job for you... an important one."_

 _Elizabeth just nodded._

 _"You have to go back to London. A family member needs your support there at Christmas. Your feeling will lead you there, as well as to those in need. You have to find out for yourself who it is. And also in what relation you are to each other. It could be an uncle, but also a 9th grade cousin."_

Before Liz could ask any further questions, she found herself in the French forest. She was sweaty and breathed heavily.

"What the 'ell was that!?"

Her hand snapped to the cigarette box in her pocket and she counted: there were only five cigarettes left!

"Huh!?", she was just confused. The incident just now must have been real in some way ...

But one thing was certain: she would be returning to London very soon.

—

 **Today's chapter was about Lizzy again :)**

 **In this chapter I am particularly looking forward to your reviews and above all your guesses ;D**


	41. Part III Chapter 19- Always A Medic

7th December 1941

Bert was out with eight others from his division. Among them were Johnny (which he was happy about because he could take care of him) and Andrew (which he was not happy because they didn't get along).

Bert had never been someone who liked to start an argument. But with Andrew it was different. You should actually think of a 31-year-old man that he knows when it's enough. But Andrew was provocative.  
A few days ago he accidentally got to see the photo of Mary and Elizabeth and made very inappropriate comments that Bert doesn't even want to think about. Both were corporals. And since the argument started in October, Bert subconsciously wished to be promoted to sergeant before him. Simply because he knew Andrew would otherwise bully him, if he was promoted before Bert. He would think he's the boss now - especially in front of Bert.

The former chimney sweep looked to his left, where Johnny proudly stroked his new badge - he was now Lance Corporal. Johnny has changed in the past weeks and months. He was no longer so nervous and much more careful in everything he did. On the one hand, this was a good thing, as it may have survived longer. On the other hand, Bert missed the young man he was back in march. They hadn't known each other for a year, but the lovable Johnny was slowly becoming the cold soldier John.

There was a small village not too far away on the horizon. But then there was a painful cry. In reflex, everyone went straight to the ground and grabbed their weapons.  
But then Bert realised: it was a cry from a child!

He slowly got up, but Johnny pulled him down: "Are you crazy!?"

Andrew rolled his eyes: "Let him. Maybe he'll die because of his stupidity and curiosity. Then at least he won't put us in danger anymore!"

"Shut up, Andrew! That was a child," he said before standing up and letting his eyes slide over the area. And indeed: almost 150 meters away from them, Bert saw a child's head in a ditch.

Without hesitation, he walked quickly towards the child. But he always kept an eye on his surroundings- who knows who was there, too.

As he arrived at the ditch, he saw two children; boys to be precise. The smaller one fearfully hid behind the larger one. The lower leg of the bigger one was trapped under a rock. But they both looked at him with their big brown eyes. They looked... scared. A fact that Bert understood; he would also be afraid in their place.

Since Bert didn't speak their language, he got rid of his weapons and held up his hands in a defensive position. He wanted to symbolise that he had no bad intentions. Then he pointed to the older boy's foot and tried to gesture somehow that he wanted to free him and examine him.

The boy nodded, his black curls wiggling. In the meantime, the other eight came closer and watched everything from a reasonable distance.

Bert rescued the boy very carefully and looked at his foot: it was bleeding and swollen; but still nothing seemed broken. The boy could probably play again in just a few weeks.

"Peter, can ya bring me yer bag?"

Peter Pegg was the medic who was on the way with them. He was young and very inexperienced. But despite everything, a good guy.

While Peter brought his bag, Bert took a towel from his backpack and poured some of his water on it. He slowly approached the wound, but stopped shortly before and looked at the boy questioningly. When he nodded, Bert cleaned the wound.

Shortly afterwards, the medic carefully placed his bag next to Bert and took a few steps back; nevertheless, he watched everything very carefully.

Bert took all the utensils he needed and put a bandage on the foot. Last but not least, he lifted him out of the ditch and patted him lightly on the shoulder to say "You were brave".

The boys made a gesture of thanks before turning towards the village. But the injured one turned shortly afterwards and limped to Bert. When the boy stood in front of him, he waved him down. After a moment's hesitation, Bert crouched down and it didn't take a second for the boy to give him a hug. Bert briefly petrified before releasing the hug and nodding to the boy. Then he limped back to the smaller one and both went towards the village.

Bert watched them for a moment before turning to the others, who were staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked, handing Peter the bag again.

He was also the first to say something: "How can you do that? I mean... These were practiced moves. Not by a layperson at all."

"I was a medic in the trenches from 1916 to 1918. And some things ya just can't forget."

But then his eyes widened. Bert realised what he had just revealed.

"Then you were very young, weren't you?" Johnny asked worried.

"We also have young men with us in the division... including you Johnny-Boy," Andrew said as he passed, bumping into Bert on purpose.

"Why aren't you a medic now?" Peter asked.

Bert shrugged: "I don't know .."

Then he followed, followed by the others, in the direction Andrew was going.

When they got back to their division late in the evening, the men went to bed.  
While the others fell asleep almost instantly, Bert lay there staring up.

In the corner of his eye he saw the slight flickering of a candle and he had to smile slightly: Mary and Liz loved to set candles in his flat at Christmas time. They thought that everything looked warmer and friendlier.

An event that happened almost exactly 10 years ago suddenly came to his mind.

 _December 5, 1931_

 _Bert was not alone at the time - he was with Mary Poppins and Elizabeth._

 _Mary, since she was currently between the families and Elizabeth, because she had begged in the orphanage. It would be Christmas soon and she would so much like to spend this time with Mary and Bert. The wish was granted to her, which made her overjoyed. So they spent a few days in December together. It even went so far that the two of them, of course only after his consent, decorated his flat. And they found out that both Mary and Elizabeth were lovers of candles, which is why a small light lit up on every corner._

 _An incredible bond has developed between the three since last winter. Elizabeth was still so infinitely grateful to the adults that they cared for her so lovingly during her serious illness. In addition, Mary and Bert were always there for her! No matter whether it was because she had done something dumb again or when she lost her best friend. And Bert has developed into her personal doctor, because whenever she was injured, he took care of her wounds. The adults also loved the little girl._

 _In the evening, after they had finished decorating, everyone was doing something: Mary sat on the sofa and flipped through a sketchbook, Bert made tea and Elizabeth wanted to draw._

 _But when Bert came out of the kitchen with the teapot, he saw that Liz had fallen asleep at the table. He put the teapot in front of Mary: "I'll be right there."_

 _With soft steps he went back to Elizabeth and carefully picked her up; but she did not let it wake her up. Mary turned and gave Bert a questioning look, but he just shrugged._

 _"Can ya maybe put the blanket aside?" He whispered, pointing his head towards the bed. Mary nodded and got up to do it. Gently, as if holding something very fragile in his hands, he put the girl down and covered her. The nanny took a few steps back and watched everything. Her heart warmed when she saw how lovingly Bert looked after Liz._

 _Bert looked at Elizabeth for a moment and was just glad that she was fine. He felt sick at the thought that she almost died a year ago. And now she was lying there peacefully and happily. The diffuse light from the candles flickered on her skin and reddish hair. Slowly he leaned down and hesitated a moment before giving her a light kiss on the forehead: "Sleep well, Lizzy."_

After this thought, Bert got up and walked a few meters. Then he stopped and looked at the sky with his hands in his pockets. He wished nothing more than to be back in London with his loved ones.

But his feeling told him that the war would go on for a while. And who would know how long he could survive all this without getting injured?

* * *

 **Small preview: the next chapter will be a Christmas chapter ;D  
** **I'm trying to upload it on December 24th or 25th.**

 **Otherwise, as always, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	42. Part III Chapter 20- Family Christmas

24th December 1941

Mary Poppins walked back from her uncle's house to Bert's flat late in the afternoon. The ground was wet and small puddles were everywhere. The temperatures were relatively mild and there didn't seem to be a white Christmas.

She straightened her gloves as she paused and examined her hands. Her long, narrow and elegant fingers were without any jewellery. There was no ring to be seen. Mary ran her thumb over the ring finger of the other hand and thought: would Bert have proposed to her if he was still here? If so, when? In her eyes, he was the type of person who did something like that at Christmas.

But then bad thoughts came up: would he ever propose to her? He could have done it before he left. Maybe he would have done that if he really cared about her.  
After all, she was the person who kissed him first. And she was the one who said "I love you" first.

There were only two explanations for this.

First, he just didn't want to overwhelm her and let her decide when she wanted something or

Second, he didn't really love her.

With a shake of the head, she rejected the latter thought... As Elizabeth and Uncle Albert used to say: just the way he looks at her says more than a thousand words.

The sun was already setting on the horizon and it was almost dark when she got to the flat and went up the stairs.

Mary Poppins unlocked the door and entered the flat when she dropped her bag in shock. At the other end of the room stood a silhouette with the back to her. The figure was tall and narrow and had very short hair.

"Bert?", She asked incredulously and hope spread in her.

"No, it's just me."

"Elizabeth!" said Mary, before walking up to the young woman and pulling her into a warm hug, "you can't imagine how glad I am to see you."

"I'm 'appy too," Liz heard a slight sniff and released the hug: Mary cried. "No need to cry."

Mary, wiped away the tears and looked at Elizabeth: "Your hair is short ..."

"Yea'," she brushed her fingers through her hair, "the long hair was often in me way... now I feel more comfortable."

"You look like Bert"

"I just noticed that," she laughed, "shouldn't we sit down? Make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I'll make us a warm tea. "

"With pleasure."

"Good... I've t' talk t' ya about something anyway."

Mary frowned "Sounds like something serious."

"It is. But nothing bad… at least I think so."

When the tea was ready, Elizabeth handed Mary one of the cups.

"Why are you here? Please don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here. Very glad! But you said you thought you wouldn't be coming back to London in the foreseeable time."

Elizabeth took another sip of her tea before looking at it and looking thoughtfully at the cup. There was a moment before she replied, "Mary, I don't know 'ow to explain that t' you..."

Now the nanny put down her cup. "Everything alright?"

"I don't know… A lot has changed recently… It all started in early November. I was in France when your umbrella suddenly started talking to me," Elizabeth finally looked at Mary Poppins. Her eyes were full of questions.

"He spoke to you?" Mary asked incredulously. No one but her and her uncle could speak to the screen.

"Yes, but not only that. Since the day I can 'ear other animals talkin' too."

"I see... But I still don't understand why you are here."

Liz moved nervously back and forth and a cold shiver ran down her back. She took a deep breath before continuing - a gesture that somehow frightened Mary: "I don't know if it was just a fantasy or something... meaningful..."

Elizabeth got up and went up and down. "When I fell asleep in the evenin', I 'ad a strange dream. I was suddenly in the park 'ere in London. I looked the same as I did all day and there was a box with six cigarettes in my pocket. But everything was empty and the colours were all very pale. As I went further into the park, everything grew darker. I also tried t' lit a cigarette and it worked. But suddenly everything around me went black… Then a strange voice came. Neither male nor female or high or deep... it was just there!"

Mary swallowed. She knew this voice too well ...

"And the voice gave me a task. I should go t' a person who needs me at Christmas... Me feeling will lead me there, as it leads me t' the injured," Elizabeth finally looked at Mary, the fire of the fireplace was reflected in her eyes.

"And I am this person?"

Liz just nodded before pacing nervously.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Mary asked carefully.

"Yes ... As I said: I really don't know if it was just a stupid dream or more... When I woke up I only 'ad five cigare-"

"You digress, Elizabeth."

"We may be related."

And at that moment the world stopped for Mary Poppins. She and Elizabeth... related !? On the one hand, she wondered how that was possible. But on the other hand, this would also explain so many things. "What makes you think that?"

"The voice said that this person is a family member. But I would have t' find out for meself what relation we 'ave. It was said: it can be an uncle but also a 9th degree cousin… I really 'ave no idea 'ow I should 'andle it all. Was it just a dream full of wishful thinking or… do I actually 'ave a family?"

The last sentence broke Mary's heart and she got up to hug Elizabeth. "I can assure you that it wasn't a dream ... I know the situation myself too well for that."

Elizabeth released the hug: "Really?"

At that moment she looked again like the little girl from back when she stood in front of her with her big, questioning eyes. With a slight smile, Mary stroked her arms reassuringly: "Really ... But I didn't know that we were related. But at least it explains a lot."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. There were so many questions in her head that were just waiting to be answered.

But one thing was clear: she officially had a family and that was the best Christmas present she could get.

While Mary and Elizabeth in London were just digesting the news and talking about the past few months, Bert was sitting alone under the sky tent and reread the letter to Mary he had just written:

 _Dear Mary,_

 _It breaks my heart that I can't be with you at Christmas. The naive side in me was hoping that I can return to London, even just for one day. Unfortunately, this was not the case._

 _But I do not want this letter to be "depressed" but wish you a Merry Christmas and a peaceful time._

 _I hope you surrounded yourself with people on those days. Maybe Uncle Albert or Jane Banks? Or maybe even Lizzy is there.  
_ _Please greet them from me, if you run into one of them, yes?_

 _Unfortunately I cannot get you a Christmas present, which is why I drew a picture. I thought that I should draw London's roofs again instead of just the landscapes that I passed._

 _I look forward to hearing from you again soon. Merry Christmas!_

 _I love you,_

 _Bert_

The letter was relatively short because Bert wasn't really in the mood. But still he had the urge to write it on Christmas Eve.

Actually, he should have written and handed it over so that the letter arrives in London on time for Christmas. But it has been restless lately. His division wasn't involved in a fight, but everything was pretty tense.  
Even if many friendships were made among them, there were of course troublemakers. Andrew, in particular, was their biggest troublemaker.

With a sigh, Bert put the letter aside and leaned against a tree trunk as he started to sing:

"Silent night! Holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child!  
Holy infant, so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace!  
Sleep in heavenly peace!"

"Wow," it came when Bert finished and he looked up. Peter stood in front of him, his black hair messy.

"Sorry ... I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't apologise... That was beautiful," Peter's light brown eyes lit up.

Bert turned red: "Thank you…"

"Was that you Bertie-Boy?" Came Johnny's voice not far away and only a few seconds later he was in the pale beam of light. Bert only nodded slightly. "I didn't know you could sing so well! Why don't you do that more often? "

"Was never in the mood for it... Besides, I'm not a singer, I just like t' sing…"

More and more men came and stared at him, which was more than uncomfortable for Bert.

Peter spoke up again: "Please keep singing... We can use that this evening."

Bert just nodded hesitantly. He didn't know why he was so uncomfortable; after all, he often sang in London. So he started again:

"Silent night! Holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child!  
Holy infant, so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace!  
Sleep in heavenly peace!"

After a while, more and more of the men joined in and even Andrew came in without making a stupid comment.

So they sat there singing Christmas carols and for that moment everything was fine.

* * *

 **Here is the promised Christmas chapter :) I also have an idea for another Mary Poppins Christmas story. Maybe I can write this tonight or tomorrow ;D**

 **I wish everyone who celebrates, happy holidays and everyone a peaceful time 3**


	43. Part III Chapter 21- The End Of 1941

31st December 1941

The blazing fire in the fireplace was reflected in Elizabeth's empty blue eyes. She was sitting on a little chair playing with her necklace as she stared into the empty space.  
Liz thought about the last year. The good as well as the bad things. The incidents that they have changed and, of course, about her personal development.

"To be honest, I never thought you'd wear the necklace on for so long."

"Huh?", Elizabeth looked up and saw Mary standing next to her. She had a friendly smile on her lips; she looked at Liz almost motherly.

"I was there when Bert bought it back then," she said and shook her head, "he saved money for a long time to afford it and I thought that it was not worth it. I thought you wouldn't think it's beautiful but rather embarrassing as you get older. But he disagreed; he really wanted to buy it for you. "

Elizabeth looked at the jewel with a sad smile. The rose gold piece of jewellery sparkled in the light of the open fire. To her amazement, not a single stone was missing after all these years.

"'e's just too good for this world", with these words she got up and let the fire ebb away. However, in the same breath the candles lit all over the place.

Mary raised an eyebrow because Elizabeth acted like none of this was anything special. She got an idea.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

Without blinking, Mary dropped the teacup she was holding in her hand; she wanted to try something.

And it happened that, as suspected: Elizabeth intercepted the cup with magic just before the impact. Now it hovered a few centimetres above the floor; the light wind tugged at Mary's skirt.

"Why did ya do that!?" Asked Elizabeth, stunned as she used magic to fly the mug onto the table.

"Could you maybe open the window?"

"Mary!"

"Please"

The young woman opened the window with a roll of her eyes, also using magic.

"And-"

"Why are ya testing me!?" asked Elizabeth, "do ya want t' know how dangerous I am or what!?" her voice trembled.

"Elizabeth... I-"

"Tell me!"

Mary knew that she couldn't lie to Liz. On the one hand because she probably figured it out quickly and on the other hand her conscience prevented her from doing so. So the nanny just nodded "Yes..."

"I'm not a monster, Mary," the horror was written on her face.

"Oh Elizabeth," Mary Poppins walked up to her and hugged her, "I'm just overwhelmed, to be honest ..."

It was true: the young lady had more magical powers than anyone else Mary knew - including herself. And this could be dangerous. Not because she didn't trusted her, but if she didn't know her powers, devastating accidents could happen. She had to learn what she can do and how to control it.

"You have to learn to deal with it before something bad happens."

Elizabeth released the hug and went to the window. She could look at Big Ben perfectly; it was just before midnight. She was certain that it rattled in her head as much as it did in the landmark clockwork.  
Then, without taking her eyes off the clock, she said firmly, "Teach me everything ya know."

Mary Poppins now had two tasks: to teach Elizabeth everything she could in a very short time and to find out the relationship between them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bert was sitting on his backpack in a circle with a few others thousands of miles away. Among them were Johnny and Peter.

They also reviewed last year and everyone was sure that the war in 1942 would finally be over. Only Bert saw things differently... His feeling told him that it would take longer. And unfortunately, he rarely was wrong with his feelings.

Bert scratched his upper arm as he paused. In the past year he had become a lot more muscular and you could see that from head to toe.  
This was partly due to the fact that he trained with his own body weight almost every day. Since then he could carry his luggage and weapons better.

"Hey Bertie boy! What do you do when you get home?" asked Johnny.

Bert shrugged: "'opefully sit at a table with Mary an' Elizabeth and work again afterwards."

He looked at his feet and again told him how he would not be sitting in his apartment that quickly.

* * *

 **I have to admit that I hate this chapter xD**

 **But I'm looking forward to the next Chapter :D It'll be different but I think it will be good xD**


	44. Part III Chapter 22- Baby, Talk To Me

**I bought the vinyl from Bye Bye Birdie (Broadway Cast, of course) and heard it up and down. And my favourite song is definitely "Baby, Talk To Me".**

 **And since this song also fits this story perfectly, of course I have to incorporate it!**

 **So if you have 2:50 minutes: please listen to this song xD**

* * *

14th January 1942

With a painful face, Bert looked at his left hand when Peter examined it: it was bleeding profusely. Because he got stuck on a barbed wire fence and the metal drilled deep into his flesh.

Bert inhaled sharply as the medic cleaned the wound- it hurt like hell!

"Bert!" Came from not far away when a compress was pressed onto the wound.  
He raised his eyebrow to the source of the call and saw Johnny.

"What?"

Johnny reached into his breast pocket with his slim fingers and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to Bert: "I think you'll be happy to see this."

While his wound was being bandaged, he took the letter with his right hand and let his eyes wander over the writing. It took him a moment to realise that this was not Mary's handwriting, but that of "Liz!"

He waited impatiently until the bandage was firm and opened the envelope instantly. Maybe she knew what was wrong with Mary; because he hasn't heard from her for a long time. Was she feeling bad? Was she angry?

While reading the letter, he went to a quiet corner:

 _Hey Bert,_

 _I know you haven't heard from me in a long time... And I'm sorry! But I had a lot to do and a lot happened._

 _In the past few months I've been wandering through the country and learning things about myself that were new to myself. I now have the ability to speak to animals, for example._

 _But there was also an incident that brought me back to London.  
_ _No, nothing happened to Mary... But the incident also has to do with her. Let me explain:_

 _The day I first understood the animals, I had a strange dream. There I was told that I had to go to London to spent Christmas with a family member and that my feeling will lead me there._

 _And so it happened: my feeling brought me to London and I was standing in front of your house ... And Mary was in it._

 _Yes, Mary and I are related. We just don't know in which way… She could be an aunt or a distant cousin._

 _I have been with her since Christmas and I should tell you that she is fine. She'll write you a letter soon, but she thought it was my turn first._

 _I have something else for you: During my time in London I took several photos; of Mary among others. I put my favourite picture of her in this envelope. I hope it distracts you a little in this dark times and puts a smile on your face._

 _My next letter will probably take its time as I will be leaving London and moving on very soon._

 _Take care of yourself!_

 _Lizzy_

Bert paused at the part where Lizzy revealed that she and Mary are related. On the one hand, it surprised him, but on the other hand, this explained a lot. For example, the magical skills and also the fact that they were somewhat similar. But then he saw another paragraph.

With a frown, Bert looked into the envelope and actually: there was a photo! He carefully removed and examined:

It was a perfect portrait. The light was at the perfect angle, the background was pleasantly blurry and the focus was on Mary. Mary ... She smiled sweetly at the camera, a sparkle in her eyes. He stroked the picture gently with a finger before leading it to his face and kissing it; his eyes closed to suppress the tears.

When he opened his eyes again he looked up to the sky and only now realised what a wonderful weather they had on this day: the sky was bathed in a pleasant orange light by the setting sun, which was also reflected on the occasional veil clouds. It was very warm for the area at this time of year! He took a few steps towards a small hill.

The letter, the photo, and this weather brought Bert to something that he has been doing far too rarely lately: singing.

 **Talk to me  
** **Baby, won't you talk to me?  
** **I don't care what you say  
** **Baby, talk to me  
** **Must you to be oh so far away from me?  
** **It seems so wrong this way  
** **Talk to me  
** **And if you miss me  
** **Tell me so  
** **Are you lonely?  
** **Tell me so  
** **Say you love me  
** **Tell me so  
** **Honey**

What Bert hadn't noticed: Johnny and Peter had been watching him all the time and were following him. They joined in the singing _"Honey"_

Bert continued: **"Let me know**

 **Talk to me.  
** **Till I press you close to me."**

 _"_ _Till I press you close to me."_

 **"** **Then you'll see.  
** **We don't have to talk at all."**

 _"_ _Must you to be oh so far away from me, baby"_

 **"** **I don't care what you say  
** **Talk to me."**

 _"_ _Go on, what can you loose, it ain't gonna hurt"_

 **"** **And if you miss me"**

 _"_ _Ooh, tell him so"_

 **"** **Are you lonely?"**

 _"_ _Lady, lady, tell him so!"_

 **"** **Say you love me  
** **Tell me so"**

 _"_ _Oooh Honey, honey"_

 **"** **Let me know!"**

Bert went up the hill and let his eyes wander over the sunset; the light wind ruffled his hair. He felt the tears again.

 _"_ _Talk to me  
_ _Till I press you close to me  
_ _Then you'll see  
_ _We won't have to talk at all  
_ _Till I press you close to me  
_ _Then you'll see_

 _We won't have to talk at all_

 _Talk to me  
_ _Talk to me  
_ _Talk to me"_

 **"** **Talk to me"**

While Bert was standing on the hill, the other two were waiting at the bottom of the hill. They were deeply touched by his singing and the words that would have worked without their part. With a worried expression, Johnny and Peter exchanged meaningful looks: they were worried about their friend.

Without noticing all of this, Bert just stood there looking at the photo in his hands. A tear fell on it. "Please talk to me, Mary..."

After that the sun disappeared from the horizon and it was dark.

* * *

 **I have to confess that I like the chapter! xD  
** **It is different from the others, but that does not mean that it is worse ;D**

 **I hope you enjoyed the little musical number :)**

 **The next chapter will be a little sluggish again, but I'm looking forward to the one after that *-***

 **(Oh and if it didn't become understandable: In the song, Berts Part is bold and the part of Johnny and Peter is italic ;P)**


	45. Part III Chapter 23- The Wind Changes

25th January 1942

It was a dark Sunday when the wind got stronger in London.  
For most city dwellers, this was just a change of weather. But in a small apartment it was very different.

Mary Poppins watched Liz pack her bags and run from corner to corner.  
The nanny could tell from her facial expressions that the young woman was reluctant to leave London and go back out into the wide and, above all, dangerous world.

Elizabeth hardly said a word that day. Not because she had nothing to say - she just couldn't. She would have preferred to left in the middle of the night while Mary was sleeping.  
But Mary Poppins didn't deserve that. She deserved an appropriate farewell.

Farewell. A word that has been echoing in Liz's head for quite some time.

Already on the way to London a few weeks ago she knew that the day of parting would come again soon. And nobody knew whether this would only be a temporary or final farewell. There was no denying that Elizabeth was more or less facing death. But she was not afraid of death. She didn't care if she died or survived during her 'mission'. But she worried about Mary and Bert, because the latter in particular would probably suffer from her loss. And she didn't want to do this to him.

Elizabeth was completely lost in her thoughts as she packed her things, but was catapulted into the here and now when she suddenly stood in front of the uniform jacket.  
She stretched out her hand and stroked the bandage with her delicate fingers. This uniform has seen so much suffer and it was written in the stars how much was added.

With a frown, the young medic removed the garment from the hook and put it on before lifting her backpack and bag onto her shoulders. But as she turned to Mary, her facial expression changed. She looked worried now, even a little guilty.

Now they stood there- silent.

There was silence throughout the room.

Only the slight crack of the floorboard and the wooden beams on the ceiling echoed through the apartment.

There it was again: the farewell.

Neither woman knew how to start the conversation. But in the end it was Elizabeth who broke the silence: "Now we stand 'ere and just stare at each other instead of sayin' somethin'...", her eyes shifted to the clock, "but unfortunately I 'ave t' go now ..."

Mary's gaze followed that of the young lady - it was just before ten and shortly after half past ten her train would leave. "Of course."

The nanny felt a hug while her eyes were still on the gold hands.

"Please take care of yerself, okay? Do ya promise me that? "

Mary gently stroked Elizabeth's back: "I promise", she released the hug and looked straight into the dark blue eyes that were full of tears "but you have to take care of yourself even more."

Liz nodded and wiped the tears on her sleeve.

"See ya soon, Mary..."

"See you soon…"

With a nod, Elizabeth went to the door. But when her hand touched the doorknob, she stopped. "Oh, Mary," she turned, "I'm trying to not stay away too long."  
No sooner had she said the sentence than she opened the door and quickly disappeared.

Now Mary stood in the apartment. Alone.  
She was grateful to Elizabeth for making the farewell so short, because anything else would only have made the situation worse.

But while she was standing there, one thing became clear to her: the wind was also changing for her.

* * *

 **Today I finally had the time to write a new chapter: D**

 **As always, I hope you liked it :)**


	46. Part III Chapter 24- Across The Border

**—**

 **Please read the text after the actual chapter.**

 **It means a lot to me.**

 **—**

* * *

13th February 1942

It was night when Elizabeth crossed the border between France and Germany in a forest.

Liz wasn't wearing Bert's uniform, but pants, a shirt, and a coat. She did not want to cause a stir and was not her intention to be shot. In the past few days she had spoken German in her thoughts more often so that she could get back into the flow of speech.  
Fortunately, her English accent was barely recognisable; a gift for which she was more than grateful in times like these.

Nevertheless, she decided to cross the border at night. Simply because she didn't trust the whole situation. Anyone would find out she was an Englishwoman. She might be mistaken for a spy and executed. (Yes, she had the tendency to exaggerate.)

But still: her feeling told her that she had to save two people.

With slow steps she crept through the undergrowth as she caught a glimpse of a house. She ducked and examined it: it appeared to be a small farm. A light was on in a room.

But then another thing got her attention: breathing noises.  
So she was not alone!  
It wasn't an animal, she would have noticed that because of her newly acquired abilities. No, it was a human!

Her eyes widened and her pulse started racing and she tried to breathe too little and as slowly as possible. There were two options: sit and wait or run across the field just a few yards in front of her.

The other person also seemed to have become rigid. The only question was whether this person saw them self as hunted or a hunter.

A branch crashed over Elizabeth and she looked up. Her heart skipped when she saw a silhouette.  
She fell back and started to panic when the person said "Shhh".

Liz held still for a moment, but what if its was a trap? She got up resolutely and ran back into the undergrowth.  
A muffled sound signalled that the other person had jumped off the tree and the steps that she were being followed.

It was only a few seconds before she was caught up and thrown to the ground. The stranger put his hand on her mouth and said to her in german: "Would you please keep quiet for a while for the benefit of both of us !? Unless you want to get in trouble."  
The voice belonged to a man, a young man. Elizabeth guessed he was in his early twenties.

The young man got up and looked around carefully and listened.  
"They are gone... You can get up, madame."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. The light beam of the waning moon fell right on his face. Still, Liz couldn't really see him. She got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Why did you do this?"

"Would you like to be caught by the Nazi pigs, young lady!?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. To be honest, this was not what she expected to hear first in Germany.  
"I beg your pardon?"

The stranger laughed dryly: "You don't think I don't know that you have something to hide... Otherwise you wouldn't cross the French border in the middle of the night", he held out his hand, "I am Hans by the way."

Liz looked skeptically at his hand. Should she really shake it?  
 _'_ _You can still burn his fingers'_ , she thought and took his hand. In fact, he just shook it.

"Elizabeth", she was anxious to pronounce her name as German as possible.

"Would you like to come into the house with me? It's warmer than out here." Liz just nodded. "Alright, come on."

Slowly and quietly, they went back to the house Liz had just seen.  
Despite the kindness that Hans showed, she was skeptical. Very skeptical. And to be honest: she felt bad because of her way of thinking.

It wasn't long before they stood at the door of the house and entered.

"You can come, Martha."

When Elizabeth entered, she saw a little girl, about 10 years old, showed up from behind a closet.

"This is Elizabeth, she will be staying here today," he turned to the Englishwoman, "Elizabeth, this is my little sister, Martha."

The little girl came up to her and held out her hand to Liz: "Hello Martha."

 _'_ _If he was up to something, he would certainly not lure a little girl out of hiding.'_

"Does anyone else live here?" Elizabeth asked.

Hans' face darkened:" No... Our mother was killed by the Nazis and our father died on the front line. "

Elizabeth had to swallow. _Died on the front line_. Every day, she was afraid that Bert would suffer this fate too. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when a young but crystal clear voice came.

"I'm going to bed, Hans. Good night", the girl turned to Liz, "and good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night," the other two said at the same time, and Martha went upstairs.

Hans went to a box and took out some blankets and a pillow: "I can offer you to stay in the barn if you want to. You would only have to share this with Basil. "

"Basil?" Elizabeth was surprised to hear an English pronounced name.

"Our stallion... a beautiful English thoroughbred."

"Yes… No problem. I'm glad that I have a roof over my head this night." She laughed dryly, wanted to loosen herself.

"Follow me."

The two went through the back entrance to the barn. On the way there, Hans took a bottle of water and an oil lamp and gave Liz the items.

Without a word, so as not to cause a stir, the young man showed Liz the place to stay.  
There was silence until Liz gathered her courage and asked a question: "Why are you doing this? I mean... why are you so hospitable to me? "

"At times like this we have to stick together... otherwise this war will never end."

With a scowl and a short "good night" he left the shed and left Elizabeth alone.

Not all alone, because the snort of a horse sounded in the immediate vicinity. Liz took the lamp and went to the source: in front of her was a beautiful chestnut red horse with a white blaze.

"So you're Basil," she said in English, "I guess we're the only British people here, eh?"

"Of course, what do you think...", the horse snorted in English, "I would like to have my privacy now. See I'm not a fan of being disturbed in the middle of the night."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm: "Sorry... It wasn't my intention to disturb you."

The horse took a few steps back in amazement: "You understood me!?"

Basil's eyes were about as wide as Liz's when she first spoke to the bird.

"Yes…"

Basil came up to her and sniffed at her: "So you're one of the magical kind."

Elizabeth just nodded. "Interesting... good night."

With that, Basil went back to where he was and Elizabeth laid the blankets on the floor and curled up.  
Tomorrow she had to get out early because she still had a long way to go.

But she couldn't fall asleep right away because her thoughts were circling.

What if it was actually a trap? But on the other hand… On the other hand, her feeling told her that she had nothing to fear with these two.

And her feeling was always right.

* * *

 **After more than a month I finally managed to write a chapter again.  
** **I want to say a few more things and I hope someone reads it.**

 **It was originally planned that Elizabeth's role in this story would be less significant than before.** **But that's changing now. Don't worry, the focus is still on Mary Poppins and Bert. But Liz will get a bigger role than I had planned and for a good reason:**

 **In this story Elizabeth more or less shows the power of the individual. She has a goal in mind and wants to make the world a better place. She doesn't want war, hate, suffering.  
** **And she does everything in her power to do this by helping where she can.** **And that's what we need in times like this!**

 **The world has changed; there is a pandemic. A lot has changed and in a very short time.** **We all have to get involved now and try to contain the virus as much as possible.**

 **Stay at home if possible! And if you work in a systemically relevant profession: please take care of yourself!**

 **Maybe you know, but maybe not: I used to be a medic, but had to change my job after an accident. But I'm healthy again and I will soon take up this job alongside my apprenticeship on a voluntary basis.**

 **If I can, I will write and publish a chapter. But if nothing will be uploaded in the near future, it will be because I have other things to do.**

 **Take care and stay healthy 3**


	47. Part III Chapter 25- A Mission

20th February 1942

With a lump in his throat, Bert, along with Johnny, Peter, Andrew, and five other soldiers went to the tent where the general was waiting for them.  
They just visited the sergeant of their section who was on a medical tent; he had an infected wound on his right forearm.

"What do you think the General wants from us?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Peter shrugged, "maybe he asks us things about Sergeant Scotts health."

Bert raised an eyebrow: "Wouldn't it be better if 'e just called you, Peter? I just don't understand… Why the whole section?"

"Maybe one of us will be promoted."

"Good objection, Jerry," Andrew said to Private Jerry Butterfield, "we need a new sergeant."

Bert stopped and turned to Andrew: "We don't need a new sergeant. As soon as Felix is better- "

"Didn't you hear what the doc said to Pegg, Alfred!? He could lose his arm! "

"I always try t' see the positive things, Andrew Stone." He pronounced the name as sarcastic as possible.

"Hey!" Johnny said as Bert and Andrew built up more and more in front of each other and the latter even grabbed Bert's collar, "Enough, guys! You are no longer pubescent adolescents! Let's go to the general and we'll find out what he wants."

"'e's right," the former chimney sweep hissed through his teeth.

Andrew let go of him, but not without giving him another punch in the chest that staggered Bert. Fortunately, Peter was right behind Bert so that he could keep him from falling. "Don't worry," the medic said reassuringly, "I just hope he won't be our sergeant ..."

The two followed the others, but stayed a meter away from the rest of the group.

"'ow is Felix really doin'?" Bert was worried about him. The section was founded just a few months ago, but he liked the sergeant.

"Not good. But you know him: he doesn't want to unsettle anyone... As Andrew said, the doctor said that it is very likely that he will lose his forearm..."

The corporal eyed the young medic: he looked worried.  
In addition to Johnny, Peter developed into Bert's problem child. He made an incredible effort and has learned much in the past few months; he was a really good medic now. The private also wanted to be a doctor... But then everything turned out differently than expected when he had to go to war. In the eyes of Bert, the paramedic tried too hard and put his own needs completely in the background. Unfortunately, this was exploited by some.

Bert had to smile when he thought back to the day several weeks ago when Peter asked him shyly about his experience as a medic. Bert was also certain that Peter and Elizabeth would get along very well; at least they both had a topic which interested both of them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he only noticed that they were at their destination when Peter held the tarpaulin so Bert could enter the tent. Bert stepped in and stood behind the others.

The general stood before them. The soldiers saluted and he took a step towards them.  
However, Bert couldn't assess whether there was good or bad news waiting for them; his face was too neutral.

"I have a mission for you," he started as he slowly walked down the front row of the soldiers; the general's voice was as neutral as his facial expressions. However, none of the men dared to ask him what kind of mission it will be and so they waited patiently. "Your section will travel back to England and join another division there... Home defence."

The men's eyes lit up when they heard this; only Bert had a bad feeling about it. Yes, he was happy that he was allowed to go back 'home', but still an inner voice told him that it was by no means good or long-lasting.

"You will be leaving next week."

The general explained to the men which division they were going to, what had to be considered during the transit and that they would stop in Paris for three days.

The soldiers were about to leave when the general spoke up again: "Just a moment," they turned, "which one of you is Corporal Herbert Alfred?"

"That's me, sir," Bert said and was given room by the others so that he could step in front of the general.

The man examined him before taking a step forward: "Corporal Herbert Alfred, I hereby appoint you sergeant. Congratulations" he patted the newly promoted man on the shoulder briefly before stepping away. "Take good care of yourself and your section. Step away. "

The men left the tent and walked the path they had just come from. As soon as the soldiers were out of earshot, Johnny and Peter patted Bert on the back at the same time as Andrew walked past him with a contemptuous look.

"Congratulations Bertie-Boy… even if it was the weirdest promotion I've ever seen"

"You mean Sergeant Bertie-Boy, Johnny," Peter said with a wink.

Bert stopped: Thank you, but you don't have t' congratulate me… Really. It's not somethin' I'm proud of. "

With these words, the sergeant disappeared into a quiet corner and sat on a log. The other soldiers watched him, but left him alone.

 _Sergeant Herbert Alfred_ echoed in his head and he sat there for a moment in silence.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there motionless and lost in thought when he took a sheet of paper and a pen from his pocket; he had the need to write a letter:

 _Dearest Mary,_

 _I know I wrote my last letter only a few days ago, but a lot has happened today._

 _The first thing I learned today was that Felix might lose his forearm. We visited him today and he said that he was fine and that he would be with us again soon. However, Peter told me that the doctor disagreed. And an amputation could probably save his life in this case._

 _But that was not everything._

 _The general was there and send my section to a "mission":_ _We change the division and go back to England. Home defence._

 _To be honest, I don't know if I should be happy that I'm going back home or not. Because my feeling tells me that it will be anything but easy.  
_ _Especially since I have to take care of my section now._

 _Yes, you read that correctly:_ _my_ _section. Because I was just promoted to sergeant on this occasion.  
_ _It's all so surreal right now. I have the feeling that I won't care about anything soon._

 _I'm more scared every day, Mary. And from day to day I miss you more._

 _I wish nothing more than that this damn war will be over soon. I want to hug you, kiss you and look you in the eyes when I say "I love you"._

 _Enough about me: how are you? How is the new family doing? And did you hear anything from Lizzy?_ _I wrote her a letter less than a week ago but received no response. I'm starting to worry... She usually answers within a day or two._

 _I will write to you again as soon as there is something new. Or I will write another letter before I leave next week._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _I love you,_

 _Bert_

He put the letter in his breast pocket so that he could send it later and took out the little sketchbook and put it aside.

But this was a mistake, because shortly afterwards Andrew came and took the book.

"Let's see what our little wannabe artist scribbles in his little book," he flipped through the pages and let out a dirty laugh.

Bert jumped up and tried to get his book back, unsuccessfully. "Give that back!"

Andrew held the book up and continued flipping through it: "You and your imagination about women. Take a look at yourself... You will get not more than an ugly, blind woman. Oh!", He discovered a drawing of Liz, it showed her shortly before Berts departure, "I remember her… I think I said a couple of months ago that I would take her."

Andrew tore the page out and lovelessly put it in his pocket. Bert petrified for a moment and looked at him disbelieving. This guy really stopped at nothing.

In the meantime Johnny and Peter had come.  
"Already forgot that he's your sergeant now!?" the medic said reproachfully.

"Give me my book back!" Said Bert angrily after he found his words again, "That's an order!"

Silence.

Bert never wanted to do or say anything like that, but he had no choice. He had said this so loudly that other soldiers peered around the corner and wanted to know what just happened.

With a scowl, Andrew pressed the book against Bert's chest violently.

"Don't think I have respect for you now, Sergeant," he emphasised the last word as if he was about to vomit. And to make his point clear, the corporal spat at Bert's feet.

* * *

 **As always, I would be very happy about your reviews :)**

 **(Please don't be too strict with me when it comes to historical accuracy. Unfortunately, I don't find everything in my research.)**


	48. Part III Chapter 26- 5 Days & 3 Letters

27th February 1942

Elizabeth sat on a log in the forest and breathed quickly and heavily; her eyes wide and red. She had another panic attack, caused by the images in her head.

Five days... Five days had passed since Elizabeth failed in her biggest task so far and since she had to draw two more lines on the last page of her book.

She was supposed to save two people from execution, but when she got there it was too late. All she saw was the guillotine that fell was a sight that Elizabeth would never forget. It was just awful!

Lizzy tried to distract herself somehow. She thought of Mary, Bert and also Hans and Martha. The latter were incredibly hospitable to her and even looked after her warmly on the day of her departure.  
The two of them, just like herself, just wanted peace and the miserable war to be over. They also wanted their parents back, but this was impossible.

The three got along well. Actually very well. Hans was only six months older than Elizabeth, but still he looked younger. Better said: he looked young but had to behave like a thirty year old. When she left, Liz even promised that she would visit them again on her way back.

With trembling hands, the young woman reached into the inside pocket of her coat and pulled out three envelopes:  
One for Bert, one for Mary and one for Hans and Martha. She had written all three letters today. The latter was probably full of misspellings.

"Time t' travel," she murmured, throwing the letters for the siblings and Mary up in the air, where they were caught by the wind and carried toward their destination.

She only burned Bert's in her hands.

She wistfully observes how the paper slowly grew blacker before it finally disappeared.

Elizabeth sat still for a moment before grabbing the necklace with her fingers and closing her eyes: "I 'ope you are well, Bert."

Bert sat on his camp bed and opened the letter he had just received.  
With his elbows on his knees, he let his blue eyes wander over the beautifully written lines:

 _My dearest Bert,_

 _I am extremely sorry that I haven't written many letters lately, but I simply cannot find the right words. I know this doesn't really suit my nature, but so much has happened._

 _It all started when I found out that Elizabeth and I are related. A lot has changed since then._

 _I am currently traveling from one family to the next and it is getting harder and harder. The losses that have to be processed by the children make my job as a nanny anything but easy._

 _I am also very concerned about Elizabeth. I haven't heard from her in a while and my feeling tells me she's not feeling well._ _I would be less worried if she worked in a hospital in London. But unfortunately she is meant for something else._

 _I'm also still trying to figure out in what way we are related to each other; but I have not yet come up with a common denominator in my research. Maybe we're just distant relatives. But my heart tells me otherwise._

 _But now I want to answer your letter directly:_

 _I'm sorry to hear this bad news from Felix. But if it can save his life, an amputation would really be the best for him ..._

 _I am relieved that you are coming back to England. Yes, it is dangerous everywhere, but then you will be back home and that gives me a feeling of security._

 _Even if you are certainly uncomfortable, I would like to congratulate you on your promotion.  
_ _I am sure that you will be a very good and, above all, understanding sergeant for your section!_

 _I miss you too, Bert. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you!_

 _Your last letter touched me very much and I also wish that I could hug you, kiss you and say "I love you" personally._

 _The family I am with is getting better; I notice that the wind is slowly changing again. And it seems to me that this time it's going to a more distant region._

 _As mentioned above, I haven't heard anything new from Elizabeth. But as soon as this changes, I will let you know immediately!_

 _But at the end I have something heartwarming:  
_ _Uncle Albert last tidied up his attic and found something that you will surely like: a photo of us three from 1922._

 _I hope that this photo will cheer you up a bit during these dreary days and put a warm smile on your lips._

 _I love you,_

 _Mary_

Bert finished reading the letter before taking the photo out of the envelope and examining it:  
As already mentioned, it showed him, Mary and Albert. Bert had put his hand on Mary's waist and looked at her lovingly.

He had to smile when he thought about that day: this very photo was taken by mistake or a test photo. The actual photo that hung in Uncle Albert's living room was the right one. There he didn't have his hand on her waist and he looked straight into the camera.

1922, a year in which Mary and Bert were unbelievably close. As close as never before.  
But everything changed when the wind brought her to another country and they only met again at the Millers' funeral.

He eyed Mary first, then Albert, and finally himself. In the photo, he was very thin, had slightly wavy hair that covered his ears a bit, bright eyes, and soft facial features.

His eyes fell on the mirror that was on the opposite wall. He got up and eyed his reflection: he was a lot more muscular than he was then, his facial featured were not as soft as back then, and he had recently been growing a moustache.  
But what worried him the most was what his gaze did. This was no longer as bright as it was then- it was cold now.

He leaned forward so he could see his eyes better when the flame of the candle next to the camp bed flared dangerously. Bert knew exactly what that meant, so he literally ran to the candle.  
It wasn't a second before an envelope shot out of the little flame.

The sergeant caught the envelope impatiently and tore it open.

 _Hello Bert,_

 _I'm sorry it took half an eternity for me to finally answer you._

 _But I had my reasons... Really!_

 _To be honest, I don't want to write too much, because I'm not feeling very well at the moment. Psychologically, of course. But I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet._

 _I just wanted to write again so you know I'm still alive so you don't worry too much._

 _How are you?_

 _I will try to answer your letter as soon as possible! I promise to you!_

 _Take care of yourself,_

 _Lizzy_

Bert's throat tightened when he read that Lizzy was not feeling well.  
He would like to go out now, look for her and then try to help her.

But he also knew that this would not work. So he just picked up pen and paper and started writing the answers to Elizabeth and Mary.

* * *

 **Heyho :D**

 **I hope you're fine! :)**

 **I'm really looking forward to the next chapter and especially your reactions to it :D I'm trying to finish it by Sunday :3**

 **Small preview: there will be a reunion of two characters ;D**


	49. Part III Chapter 27- A Night In Paris

—

 **Little "warning":**

 **This chapter is rated M.**

 **Especially towards the end.**

 **But you will see what I mean xD**

—

* * *

5th March 1942

Elizabeth walked concerned through the large, empty halls of a hospital. A look at the clock on the big wall told her that it was just after half past ten in the night.

It was quiet. Almost as if there was no life in this building.

Elizabeth turned into a long corridor that led to a large window. The rays of the waning, full moon fell through it.

But then the young woman saw a movement that got her full attention. She stopped and waited: a thin figure passed the window and toward the room on the left side of the hall. The figure had a slight hump and pulled a limp leg behind it.

"'ey!" Liz called, "do you need help?"

No reaction.

"Wait!"

She quickly jogged to the figure, but they either didn't notice or ignore her. Just before Elizabeth reached the figure, they went into the door.  
But... she hadn't touched the door handle! The door opened and closed on its own.

Frowning, Elizabeth slowed down and paused in front of the wooden door.

She was about to reach for the handle when the door opened on its own. An invisible force pushed the young woman in and closed the gates behind her with a loud bang.

What she saw took Elizabeth's breath away: there was everyone in the room she couldn't save. Everyone who died more or less in her hands.

The bang which was caused by the door made everyone look at Elizabeth with their dead but haunting eyes.

Panicked, Elizabeth turned to reach for the handle. But there was no handle! She pushed against the door with all her strength, even throwing herself against it. But nothing happened! Scared she whirled around again and leaned against the solid wood.

"Because of you, I burned under a the rubble of a house," began the fireman from Shoe Lane. He had bruises and burns everywhere. Burns so severe that his half face had no skin or flesh left.

"Because of you, my son is an orphan!" Continued the mother who had died on the air raid of the 7th of September 1940. She was the hunchbacked figure Elizabeth just saw.

"I didn't want that," Elizabeth whimpered, making herself small. Her words were ignored.

"Because of you, my brother and I have been beheaded!" Said a young woman standing next to a young man. Both had their heads sewn on badly.

Elizabeth was about to answer when the voice of her dream came back: "Because of you, Elizabeth Katherine Alfred, many more people will die."

Elizabeth sank to the floor crying and buried her face in her hands as she was repeatedly accused.

—

Elizabeth woke up bathed in sweat and with a racing pulse; her chest rose and fell at an unhealthy pace. She immediately straightened up and looked around: she was still in the forest where she had been resting. No hospital in sight.

"Calm down," she murmured, "it was just a nightmare... nothing more."

But was that true? Because she heard the strange voice again.

—

In the late evening of the 5th of March, Bert and his section sat in a restaurant in Paris. Fortunately, this was in the hotel where they stayed. The room was well filled, because there was live music in a room next to the actual restaurant that evening. And: there was a dance floor.

"Too bad we have to leave the day after tomorrow," Johnny said as he sipped his red wine.

"True... Paris has some pretty women that I would like to get to know better."

"You are so awful, Andrew," Peter said in disgust and grimaced, "you only think about the same thing! As soon as you see a woman, you want to end up in bed with her! "

"It's enough, boys," Bert said in a soft, slightly tired tone.

"You don't always have to behave like the boss, Alfred!"

"But he's your sergeant!"

Andrew eyed the usually quiet Jerry Butterfield suspiciously.

"It's okay," Bert got up before there would be another argument, went outside and strolled around the corner.

He was tired. But not because the day was so exhausting. No, he was tired because he was tired of all of this.  
Bert didn't feel ready to be the sergeant of his section. He was a chimney sweep, an artist, a dreamer.  
But not a soldier.

Bert sighed and stopped to light a cigarette. He's been smoking a lot and a lot lately; presumably to get some distraction.

"I didn't know you were smoking, Mister Alfred," he heard a lovely voice saying. A voice more beautiful than any song.

Bert whirled around looking for the source of the sound. And there she was in the pale beam of street lamps: Mary Poppins.

"Mary," he breathed, dropping the cigarette.

They both started walking towards each other, and their steps became faster and faster until they almost ran.  
Mary literally threw herself in his arms and closed her eyes as he hugged her.

Almost at the same time they broke away and just looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Bert took her face in his hands and kissed her with all his love.

Their lips moved in perfect sync and tasted slightly salty due to the tears of joy that ran down their cheeks. Only when the air ran out of their lungs they let go of each other and looked at one another:

Mary was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was a bit shorter, a little longer than her chin, and open.

But Bert had changed a lot more. The nanny felt and saw that he had become a lot more muscular; especially on the arms, back and chest. Unusual, since most men lost weight and became skinny at times like these.  
His facial features were now more prominent and the cheekbones were now visible.

"What are ya doin' 'ere, Mary? Please don't get me wrong: I'm glad t' see you... Really! But isn't it too dangerous 'ere? "

"Isn't it dangerous everywhere now?", Bert just nodded in shame.

"The wind brought me here this morning... But not to see a family," she smiled sweetly at him, hoping he would understand.

A broad grin spread across Bert's face: the wind brought her to him!

He couldn't find a word; it was just full of endorphins.

"You have a moustache now," she remarked with an undertone that Bert couldn't really interpret. She had already felt the new facial hair while kissing him.

Bert raised an eyebrow: "Don't ya like it?"

"On the contrary."

The next moment her lips were on his again. The kiss was shorter than the one before, but it was by no means meaningless.

After that, they just looked at each other.  
There was so much to say, so much to discuss. But both of them quietly agreed that this was not the right place or time for it. They also didn't want to rush anything; after all, they had been separated by almost exactly a year.

"I... I don't know what t' say," Bert stammered honestly. He crossed his arms behind his back and looked down.

Mary raised his chin so that he had to look into her blue eyes: "You don't have to say anything... Really... I'm just so happy to see you healthy and unharmed."

Bert kissed the tip of her nose.

"Would you like a drink?" He started a casual topic. "The boys and I are in a restaurant around the corner," he carefully stroked a stray strand behind her ear, "it's warmer there than out 'ere."

"With pleasure."

Bert offered her his arm; an offer she couldn't refuse, of course.

As they walked down the street, they just looked at each other in love; like a cheesy Hollywood romance.

It wasn't long before they were at the restaurant. The Sergeant, like the real gentleman he was, led her to the table where the others were sitting. In the meantime, Bert's hand rested lovingly on her waist.

Neither of the soldiers noticed the two of them because their eyes were fixed on the dance floor.

Bert also noticed that only Johnny, Peter, Jerry and Fred were still sitting there. He cleared his throat.

"Guys," Bert said, slightly amused, when they didn't respond to the clearing of the throat.

The soldiers turned and when they saw Mary, their jaws dropped slightly.  
And at that moment everyone was thinking the same thing: Mary was definitely not a character from Bert's fantasies. Because now she stood before them - alive and in colour.

"May I introduce Mary Poppins t' you?" He looked at her, "Mary, that's John Andrews, called Johnny,"

Johnny nodded.

"Jerry Butterfield,"

The private raised a greeting hand.

"Fred Huntington,"

"Hello," replied Fred.

"And our medic Peter Pegg."

"Glad to meet you, Miss," said Peter gently, sitting next to Johnny so that Mary and Bert could sit next to each other, "please take a seat."

Both accepted the offer with thanks.

"Do you want something t' drink? The red wine is fantastic! "

"With pleasure."

As soon as Mary had said this, Bert ordered a bottle of the red wine for his pretty companion and himself. The nanny raised an eyebrow when she heard Bert speak in French; it was so unfamiliar.

To her amazement, it took less than five minutes before the waiter brought them the bottle.

And as soon as the alcoholic drink was there, it was also gone. Because the other men told Mary a lot about themselves. But when they started talking about Bert's enthusiasm and when Johnny started to tell her about the song he sang almost two months ago, the sergeant jumped up. She should never ever know about this!

"May I 'ave this dance, Miss Poppins?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"You may, Mister Alfred."

Both walked hand in hand and with a big smile on the dance floor. They couldn't really comprehend what was happening here.  
After almost exactly a year they saw each other again and danced as if they had never been separated.

Yes, they had been separated several times before... But this was something completely different. This time they were literally torn apart.

However, both quickly suppressed these thoughts because they simply wanted to have a nice evening. An evening with music, dance and of course each other.

They danced like on the rooftops of London and it wasn't long before they stole the show. The musicians played slow, fast and also very fast songs. And Mary and Bert could dance to each of them.

Any sense of time was lost and they didn't even notice that the others had already gone to their rooms.

When they felt slightly tired after what felt like an eternity, the musicians also said goodbye.

"That was a fabulous dance," said Bert as he went up the steps of the platform and sat on the chair in front of the grand piano.

"Dance? Bert, that was several dances."

"I don't care," he laughed while tinkling briefly on the keys of the grand piano, "then they were fabulous dances."

Bert just sat straight on the grand piano and started to play.

Oh, how Mary loved how his long, elegant fingers sliding over the keys. He was a very good pianist, but he couldn't afford a piano, let alone a grand piano.

But then her brain registered the tune and she started to sing:

"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag  
'Feed the birds,' that's what she cries  
While overhead, her birds fill the skies"

Then Mary fell silent and shortly afterwards the music: "Is the chorus all I get t' 'ear?" Bert asked slightly sarcastically.

He started playing again and Mary sang the entire song.

She was so focused on singing that she didn't even notice that Bert had stopped playing early.  
Only when she was finished and the room was completely quiet did she notice this.

Mary looked over at him and Bert just stared at her.

"Wow…"

"It's not the first time you've heard me sing," her cheeks were flushed.

"Yea', but it's the first time in over a year that your lovely voice is coming to my ear again."

Mary went down the stairs to the dance floor: "All the poet today, huh?"

"I mean it," Bert followed, "when you're singing, the birds fall silent so they can hear you."

Bert stood behind her and when Mary turned around, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They lost each other's eyes before their lips approached again and they kissed shortly afterwards. Mary's hands moved to the back of his head and chest, while his slipped to her hips.

"Mary," Bert breathed between two kisses.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

Her eyes spoke more than a thousand words, which is why both went to the first floor.  
Bert put his arm around her shoulders while her arm was wrapped around his waist.

The way took half an eternity, because in both a fire burned, which they had not felt in an eternity.

But as soon as Bert closed the door of his room her lips met his. They kissed as if their lives depended on it; driven by the lust that flared up in them.

Bert sat on the edge of the bed and Mary sat on his lap and started to unbutton the shirt of his uniform with her filigree fingers, hoping he wouldn't stop again.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Not as worried as usual. No, this time his eyes were dark, veiled and full of lust.

He kissed her again, like he had never before. He opened the zipper on the back of her dress after she took off the top of his uniform.

While he was sitting in front of her with his bare chest, she got up and he stripped off her dress so that she was standing in front of him only in her underwear. With a wry smile, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Mary ran her fingers over his skin as they kissed. Her hands kept going down until she felt the buckle on his belt and skilfully opened it. She pushed him onto the bed so that she could take off his pants better.  
To Bert's surprise, she removed his underpants in the same breath as the pants on his uniform.

Now he lay completely exposed in front of her while she was still wearing her underwear.  
But the next moment, Bert straightened up and removed the rest of her clothes.

"Wow," he just said. No language in the world had the right words for her natural beauty. Mary smiled, dropped down to him and kissed him.

He might not have the words for it, but he could show her!

His lips moved from her neck over her breasts to her thighs. Slowly but surely he approached the area where she wanted him the most.  
When his lips got there, Mary moaned in relief. But it was not good enough for her: she wanted him completely; and now!

As if he could read her mind, he dragged her onto the bed and positioned himself over her; ready to make love to her.

They looked at each other for a moment before their lips met again when he slid inside her. Both groaned into the kiss and paused for a moment: it was the first time in almost twenty years that they had become so intimate.

Yes, they had made love to each other in 1922 and that night was the most beautiful and intense they had ever shared.

After both had relaxed after the unfamiliar feeling, Bert began to thrust his hips sensitively. He didn't want to overpower her and wanted to avoid hurting her.  
But he was far from that. Mary's fingers stroked his back and pulled him even closer; she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

After a while that they couldn't assess, they came closer to their climax. They kissed one last time before the peak of their lust.  
Then they moaned each other's names and then it was over.

Bert kissed her affectionately on the forehead before he rolled over and pulled her into his arms.  
"That was incredible."

Mary purred in agreement and put her head on his chest; just enjoying his heartbeat and the raising and lowering of his chest. Her arms wrapped firmly around him and she stuck there as if she was about to lose him.

But then something came up in her that she actually wanted to suppress: feelings of guilt.

Even if that night in 1922 was one of the most beautiful, if not THE most beautiful, in her entire life, it had an aftermath.  
An aftermath that she had never told Bert about.

* * *

 **Yeah... Well... So the two lovebirds met again hehe**

 **As always, I would be very happy to receive your feedback :)**


	50. Part III Chapter 28- A Day In Paris

6th March 1942

The next morning, Bert woke up to the gentle sun rays that tickled the tip of his nose. And hasn't felt that good in a long time!  
The reason for this was the woman lying in his arms, pressing her bare back against his chest.

An uncontrollable, broad smile crept onto Bert's lips: he and Mary were reunited.  
It was just for a short time, but he enjoyed every second of it! And he was grateful for every single moment he could spend with her.

Bert straightened slowly and gently so that he could see Mary's face better: she was beautiful as ever, but still he could see the slight lines of worry on her forehead.

A look at the clock told him it was just before eight in the morning - time to get up. Slowly he approached her face with his and kissed her lovingly on her curved, red lips.

To his amazement, Mary returned the kiss directly; apparently she was already awake. She turned and ran a hand to the back of Bert's head to pull him closer.

"Good morning, Mary," he whispered.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Never better," he purred and kissed her again.

The two lay in bed for a while, enjoying their togetherness before finally putting on their clothes and getting ready to start the day.  
Bert had an idea that Mary didn't know about, so he was a bit impatient.

The nanny said nothing. A few years ago she might have blamed him for acting like a child. But there were other times and she was glad to see him so lively, happy and above all alive.

For this reason, she also decided to keep her little secret to herself for a while. Yes, he deserved to know about it, but she didn't want to ruin his happiness.  
Because she knew that the news would throw him into a deep hole. She wanted to avoid this at all costs. At some point the right moment would come to confess it to him.  
Still, she was plagued with guilt and had a nightmare at night. Fortunately, Bert hadn't noticed.

"If ya don't come right away, I'll carry you out," the former chimney sweep joked as he waited at the door and straightened his uniform jacket.

"You wouldn't do that."

No sooner had Mary said this sentence he came up to her, bent down and took her in his arms like a groom would carry his bride.  
This amazed Mary and she petrified for a moment. Bert had lifted her up quite a few times, but never with such ease!

"Let me down!" said Mary when she found her voice again. She tried to be serious, but failed miserably.

"Oh no, my dear," Bert went to the door and skilfully opened it with his elbow, "I said I would carry ya and I'll do it."

No sooner he stepped out in the empty hall than Mary put a hand on his chest: "Wait."  
Her tone had changed and now sounded much more serious, which is why Bert stopped immediately.

As he had he stopped Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him devotedly. Bert's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then they closed and he sank into another world; in a world where there was only Mary and him. There was no time there, just the here and now. He showed her this by kissing her with pure passion.

Oh how much she loved when his lips caressed hers.  
She was addicted to it.  
Such behaviour would have been inconceivably years ago. Kissing a man in public was a taboo for Mary at the time. But now she wanted everyone to know that Bert belonged to her.

The two of them did not know how long they had been standing in the hallway when they separated from each other because they had to breathe again.  
Meanwhile Mary was on her own feet again and Bert's hands were on her hips.

They looked at each other for a moment with a veiled look in their blue eyes before Bert offered her his arm: "Should we go, Miss Poppins?"

"Of course, Mister Alfred."

Mary accepted the offer with a beautiful smile and together they walked out of the hotel to the well-known neighbourhood called Montmartre.

It was wonderful weather: the sun was shining, there were only light clouds in the sky and it was relatively warm for the beginning of March.

Together they had breakfast in a small café, which was in a small, blue house. Afterwards Bert showed his companion some pretty little places he had discovered in the past few days. These included a small park, a street with lots of artists and a place with a breathtaking view of the arrondissement.

But he saved the best for the end: a chalk picture of London, which he had drew on the floor the day before.

"Okay, close ya eyes and give me your 'and" Bert said amused before turning into the street where the picture was.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

Mary's eyes widened: "What!?"

"Do you trust me?"

She couldn't believe that he was really asking her this. But instead of answering with words, she closed her eyes and held out her hand.  
He carefully took her hand in his and led her to the place where he wanted to go.

He positioned her properly before gently whispering "You can open ya eyes now" in her ear.

Mary did as she was told. It took her a moment to see what he wanted to show her; but when she saw it, she held her breah. The picture on the floor showed the park in London, where Bert always drew his chalk paintings. It was spring and the cherry trees were blooming everywhere. But what broke Mary's heart was the little silhouette that looked at the chalk paintings: it was Elizabeth at the age of about six or seven. The age at which Bert met her. Mary's heart warmed at the thought that this little girl had reunited her and Bert. Elizabeth was also the only child she had never really left. And she would never do it, even if the little girl has now become an independent, strong and remarkable young woman.

"I borrowed chalk from a street artist yesterday and painted London," he laughed, "I didn't think I could show you the picture not even twenty-four 'ours later."

"It's incredible, Bert." Mary didn't look at him; her blue eyes were still on the chalk picture.

The artist eyed Mary fondly as she carefully examined every detail. But then he saw something in her eyes: tears.  
He gently put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Would you like t' explore it?"

She turned her head so that she could look him in the eyes: "Yes."

They took each other by the hand, looked around again to make sure no one was watching, and jumped into the chalk drawing.  
As soon as they were in the other world, they immediately felt more comfortable. There was something that felt like home. And this feeling was reinforced by her new clothes.  
Mary wore the clothes she often wore in the early 1930s: a light pink blouse, a blue blazer and a matching skirt. Her hair was pinned up and shimmered slightly reddish in the sunlight.

Bert, on the other hand, wore the clothes he would much prefer to wear than the uniform: black trousers which were torn at the knees, a white shirt full of chalk dust and brown boots.

"Welcome 'ome, Miss Poppins," Bert said with a sweet smile.

Mary said nothing, just snuggled up to him as they slowly passed the gates to the park.  
While she was simply enjoying her time with the man she loved, he was stuck in his thoughts.

Would he ever had the chance to create chalk drawings in the park again? Would he ever be able to play music there again? Would he ever see the park in general again?

His eyes wandered to the woman who snugged herself against him. Years ago he could only have dreamed of it, but now he was sure that she felt the same way he did. Would she otherwise travel to another country at such dangerous times just to see him?  
Yes, the wind had brought her to him. But he was sure that she also contributed a lot to it.

All thoughts of the past months that she might not want him anymore were pushed into the corner and erased.  
Bert wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mary. Only Mary.  
And at that moment he swore that he would propose to her as soon as he had found the perfect ring and was granted leave.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, savouring in the light vanilla scent.

"I love you too... And you can't imagine how much."

They looked at each other.

Bert raised an eyebrow: "You don't know you so sentimentally."

"Why should I hide how I feel? I'm afraid that I-" Mary broke off and put on her well-known, cool mask and took a few steps, "Forget it. It's not so important. "

"You are afraid that you'll regret that ya never told me before it's too late... Am I right?"

Mary turned, her eyes were now red and tears rolled down her cheek: "Of course you are right."

"Oh Mary."

Bert went up to her and hugged her. No sooner had his arms wrapped around her delicate body than she started to cry.  
He said nothing. He just hold her and let her show her emotions.

He wanted to calm her down and tell her that she had nothing to fear; but he knew as well as she did that this was not true.  
Unfortunately, the chance that he would die in this war was relatively high. He had already survived a war, but at that time he was just a small medic, who was most of the time in field hospitals.  
Now, however, he was a sergeant who could be sent to the front lines every day.

"I don't want to lose you," sniffed Mary, clinging to him like a little monkey to his mother.

"You won't... And if anything ever 'appens to me… Well... Then I will 'aunt you as a ghost."

"Bert!" She sounded horrified.

"I'm sorry. I- ", Bert was interrupted by a laugh that he hadn't heard in a long time.

It was a child's laugh. It was the laugh of "Elizabeth?"

Mary looked at him in amazement when she asked. But he shook his head: "She is not 'ere... Unfortunately... The laugh comes from the silhouette that I painted. It is like all other voices: just a prop."

"I see... I wonder how she is..."

The two settled on a nearby bench, which stood between a group of cherry trees. "I don't know," Bert answered honestly, tapping his feet nervously. "Did you find out more? I mean... ", he made an indefinite hand gesture, "You know. "

"You mean our relation?"

Bert nodded.

"No, I did not. But to be honest… I don't know if I still want to find out."

"What? Why!?" Panic rose. Did she want to leave Lizzy behind?

"Elizabeth and I developed such a strong bond. In one of her last letters she had written that I have always been like a mother to her. And if I'm honest... she's like a daughter to me... Bert, we both raised her more or less, we were always there for her and gave her a place to live. I don't want this image of a family to be destroyed if we find out that we are only very distantly related." Mary paused and looked at Bert: "Family doesn't have to be blood, Bert. You taught me that. "

Bert eyed Mary a moment after she finished her sentence before he took her head in his hands and kissed her.

"I'll do everything in my power that we all can be together in London again soon. I promise that!"

But they knew this would not happen soon. But what was worse: as soon as Bert said that, they got a strange feeling. A feeling that told them something was going to happen.

* * *

 **I would like to thank you wholeheartedly for the feedback on the last chapter 3**

 **Every time I get a new review, it's like Christmas and birthday at once xD**

 **I hope you like this chapter as well :)**

 **This is also the 50th chapter of this story! :D**


End file.
